From here until eternity
by JacobsxImprint
Summary: Bella goes over to Jacob's house to say goodbye -again- before she is changed. Edward refused to fulfill one of her human moments, and Jacob offers to help. What's the worst that could happen? Alot. Rating changed to M.
1. From here until eternity

**From here until eternity:**

**Bella goes over to Jacob's house to say goodbye -again- before she is changed. Edward refused to fulfill one of her human moments, and Jacob offers to help. What's the worst that could happen?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. -Cries-!**

Bella's point of view:

"No." Edward whispers pushing me back and securing my arms on my sides. I moan and fall face first into our bed. He sighs and pulls my chin up so I have to face him. For a second I get lost in his deep, topaz eyes.

"Bella.." I shutter when he says my name so seductively. Does he even know what he's doing to me? "I refuse. Maybe when you've changed.. I just can't bring myself to.." I stop him before he can continue rambling.

"Oh enough about my innocence! You promised we would try, Edward! You promised! I fulfilled my end of the bargain, now it's your turn. I'm yours." I forced my lips to Edwards and kissed him passionately. He pushed me away, of course.

"I could kill you." He looks at me with dark black eyes.

"But you promised. You can't-" I whisper. I was at a loss for words so I let them trail off. Edward took in a large breath of air and winced. When he looked back at my eye's his were coal black. I would have to wait until later.

"When was the last time you went hunting?" I thought back to the night before our wedding.. Almost two weeks ago? I gasped and pulled away from him. No need to make it harder.

"But, I don't want to leave you." He whispered after me. I shook my head and pointed to the window.

"I'll be fine. Promise." He smiled _my _crooked smile and leaned in to kiss me on the lips. I covered my mouth and shook my head playfully like a child. He chuckled and pushed my hands to my sides. I struggled, but didn't succeed.

His lips pushed to mine forcefully and I didn't struggle any more. I kissed him back and he pulled away quickly.

I frowned and whimpered. He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"I love you." He whispered into my hair. "Forever."

"Forever." I repeated.

I could feel wind shift around me, and found nothing. Edward had left.

I threw myself against my pillow and sighed. I knew I should be sleeping. It was almost eleven, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Because somewhere in the back of my mind, a certain werewolves name called to me.

Jacob.

If I was to be changed in two weeks, I had to tell him goodbye again. I thought back to the last time I'd seen him..

_Walking up the aisle. Charlie on my arm. Flowers of all sorts. People watching me. I blushed and walked faster, Charlie pulled me back and shook his head. I sighed and smiled again._

Further down at the end, was my own personal miracle. Edward.

My Edward. My love. My soon to be husband. I shuttered but shook it off. I looked at his face and he was frowning. Why would he be frowning?

I heard a high pitched squeak and a moan. I turned my head, along with everybody else to see a huge trembling man running out of the chapel. I gasped and dropped my bouquet covering my mouth.

It was the first time I'd seem Jacob in months. I could feel tears coming to my eyes. Everyone turned to face me, then back to Jacob, then to Edward. Eyes wide.

"_Jacob.." I whispered so low even Charlie couldn't hear. I knew Jacob could though._

He stopped on his heels and turned to face me at the doors. His face was pained. His lips forever turned down at the corners. He shook his head like he was apologizing and ran out of the chapel.

I fought the urge to cry. I had never tried so hard. Turning back around, Edward was frowning deeper. I took a deep breath and blinked the tears away. I smiled a fake smile and took Charlie's arm again. I would finish this. For Edward's sake.

My bottom lip trembled and I put my head in my hands. I had to talk to Jacob. I had to go down to La-Push and explain that I couldn't see him anymore. I would make him understand.

xoxox

Jacob Black's point of view:

A loud, familiar growl sounded outside my house. I gasped and looked up to the window. Bella!

I ran out the door into the rain and waited. I had heard her a ways off, and by how slow she drove, she wouldn't get here fast enough. My head jumped around in my chest uncontrollably while I waited by the road.

Finally, _finally_, a large red truck lugged it's way around the corner and stopped in front of my house. I took a deep breath and waited.

xoxox

Bella's point of view:

I pulled up into the Black's driveway. I gasped when I saw Jacob standing in the rain, frowning. He stared right into my eyes and I jumped out of the car.

I ran towards him and jumped into him, hugging him. He didn't hug me back for a while, but when he did he pulled me close to his chest. I couldn't even breath, but I didn't care.

The rain was clinging my clothes to my body, but the heat coming off of Jacob's skin kept me warm.

Jacob kissed my head then picked me up, cradling me to his chest. Using his shoulders, he kept the rain out of my eyes. He walked me into his house and laid me down on the couch.

"I'll be right back." He mumbled walking away. I would have protested but I couldn't even form words in my mouth.

When he came back he had a plate full of all kinds of foods. Watermelon, hot dogs, cheese, crackers, other various foods. I laughed at the random combo and grabbed a cracker; shoving it in my mouth. Jacob's frown never left his face. He sat down next to me and placed the plate in between us.

The silence was awkward. I coughed; Jacob looked away. I opened my mouth to talk and failed; Jacob messed with his hair. I would reach for something; Jacob would stop breathing. It was impossible.

Finally I talked. More like pleaded..

"Jacob, please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry about everything! I just- I can't- I just don't know-.." I mumbled uncomprehendingly.

Jacob turned to me, and stared into my eyes. I sniffled and tried again.

"I wanted to say goodbye one more time before.." I stopped when I saw Jacob trembling.

"No." He whispered darkly. "You are not leaving me. Not now. Not ever." I frowned then tears streamed down my face.

"Jacob I-" He interrupted me.

"You. Are. Not. Leaving. Me. Bella!" He sounded each word out and jumped at me.

I gasped and fell backwards onto the arm of the couch. He hugged me tight to him, sobs coming from inside his chest.

Finally he pulled back to stare into my eyes again.

"Jacob I should go.." I whispered. Next thing I know fire was everywhere. Jacob's lips pressed hard against mine, pushing my back down onto the cough. I gasped and tried to push him away, but stop trying after a few seconds.

I was shocked when I realized I was kissing him back.

In one quick movement he picked me up and carried me to his bedroom. He kicked the door open, while we still kissed. I barely noticed. I barely noticed anything except Jacob.

He laid me down on his bed and kissed me for a short minute. He pulled back and whispered my name. "Bella.." I pressed my lips back to his, and we didn't stop.

**Okay. I know Breaking Dawn came out, and a lot of people might argue about the plot. I like the idea though! Tell me if I should improve anything.. No, I'm not going to get into details about what they're going to do.**


	2. Mistake? Definitely

**Chapter two: Mistake? Definitely.**

Bella's point of view:

"Bella.." Somebody whispered into my ear. I didn't pay much attention to it. No point. "Bella."

"Go 'way." I mumbled and turned over away from the voice. The sheets moved with me as I clung them to me. I heard chuckling and something move closer to me. My whole body got hotter in an instant.. It wasn't like my usual cold awakening. Scolding arms wrapped around me and my eyes fluttered open.

"Jacob?" I whispered turning over to face my best friend. He smiled a big goofy grin and kissed my forehead. I raised my eyebrows and tried to think back to how I got here.

I gasped and threw the covers off of me to reveal my naked body. A strange noise erupted from my throat and I covered my self up quickly. Jacob moved around, nervously. Seven expressions passed his face in a short second. Pain, love, uncertainty, curiosity, worry, confusion, and pride.

"Jacob Black! How- When-" Hot tears threatened to spill over onto my cheeks. "What about Edward!? Jacob!!" I moaned at him. He frowned and shook his head.

"You sure know how to ruin the mood, Bella." He whispered then giggled quietly. I ignored him completely. I had no intention to do this.

I pulled away from Jacob taking the covers with me, and moving to get out of bed. I tripped on the edge of the covers stepping off the bed and fell down onto my knee's. I didn't get back up. I laid my head down on the cold ground and sobbed. Seconds later Jacob reached down and picked me up. He cradled me to his chest, and ignored me when I pushed at his chest and struggled. Finally I gave up.

"This was a mistake, Jacob." I stated sobbing harder into his chest, ruining his shirt. I looked up to his face to see his expression and quickly turned away. I had never seen his face so hurt. His frown was back, his eyes sad. I couldn't take the words back though. Not when they were so true.

"No it's not." He retorted starting to tremble. He glared down at me with new tears on his eyelashes threatening to fall over. I moved around uncomfortable by the fact that I was naked in Jacob's bare arms.

"I'm _married _Jacob! And no matter how much you want to deny it, it's _not_ to you!" I hissed at him. His trembling stopped and he closed eyes. He stood silently with me in his arms for an eternity. Finally he shook his head and sat me down on his bed. He stood back up and stared at the ground.

"Jacob.. I'm sorry." I whispered almost silently. Jacob just kept shaking his head.

"I'll never be good enough for you, will I Bella? Is everything you do with me _really _a mistake. Because I know the bloodsucker wont do this for you." His hands began to shake again and I threw my head in my arm and cried. I felt the bed shift under me, and hot arms snake their way around my shoulders. I turned to face him and cried into his chest, again.

I would gladly take whatever punishment Edward gave to me. I deserved it. I didn't, however, deserve Edward. Or Jacob. They were both sweet, gorgeous, caring. Then look at me. Average. Plain. Stupid, Clumsy.

"I should go." I whispered into Jacob's chest when I had finished crying. He sat unmoving, holding me closer to him. I sighed and pulled back to look at his face. He was still sad, dry tears on his cheeks. When his eyes met mine a little smile came to his lips.

"I don't think this was a mistake Bella. Remember that." He whispered to me and looked down at our hands. I smiled and hiccuped.

"Jacob.." He looked back up at me and I decided to spare him a little pain. I was leaving him after all. I deserved the pain. Not him.

Would Edward even want me? Of course he would. He always wants me. No matter what I do, he'll find a way to turn this around and blame himself.

"I have to go." I stood up and brought the covers with me again. Jacob let go of my hand and I let it fall limp to my side. It had never been so cold, even when in Edward's grasp.

I turned my head around in search for my clothes, and found them on the dresser by the door. I grabbed them and went into the bathroom to change. I turned to him and he nodded before I shut the door.

I got dressed quickly and went back out. Jacob was already fully clothed, laying on his bed. Small snores filled the silence in the room. I smiled when I realized he was sleeping. Quietly, I walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. He mumbled something groggily about me and turned over to go back to sleep. I giggled quietly, but walked back to the door.

I opened it almost silently and stepped out into the hallway. I tip toed to the front door and slid out. I closed it quietly behind me and ran to my truck. When I pulled my car keys out of my pocket I unlocked the door and moaned when I saw the puddle on my seat. I had forgotten to roll my window up.

I grabbed my jacket from the passenger seat and tossed it onto the puddle. The water soaked through quickly, but that was about all I could do. I jumped in and started the car.

I turned my head quickly to the house when the roar of the engine screamed loudly. I watched the blinds for any sign of movement, but saw none. I drove out of the driveway and moved slowly down the road.

I know it wasn't the safest thing, especially me being me, but as I drove I let my mind daydream. I thought about how Edward would react when I told him what I'd done. Would he lea- I stopped that conclusion mid sentence when a throbbing pain came to my chest. I whimpered and thought about something else.

Could I tell him? Of course I could tell him. I just don't know when. The only thing that kept me from telling him was the fact that I didn't want him to leave. I couldn't bare it. The pain tore at my chest again, and I would be happy if that's the only punishment I would get for my actions. I would gladly take it.

It was still dark, maybe five in the morning, but that didn't stop me from seeing the familiar glint coming off of the car parked by the edge of La Push. I gasped and choked turning full in my seat to make sure I'd seen it correctly. My stomach dropped to my feet when I proved that, in fact, the car sitting there in the shadows _was _a silver Volvo with a pale man with bronze hair sitting on the hood with his arms crossed.


	3. A broken promise

**From here until eternity.**

**Chapter three: A broken promise.**

**Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews! They made me smile. Sorry about the cliff hanger. I was originally planning on writing the next chapter right away, but laid down and fell asleep. Ha.. Anyways, enjoy.**

Bella's point of view:

When I pulled the car over to the side of the road, it was still to dark for me to see Edward's expression. Would he be mad? Furious? Betrayed?

Not even close. He was.. Smiling? Did he not realize? Did he not care?

I jumped out into the misty air and coughed uncomfortably. He got up from the car and was gone. I gasped and turned around looking for him. Did he really leave? My heart went back to it's almost normal beat when I saw him sitting in the bed of my truck chuckling. I sighed and began walking back over to him.

Halfway there he was gone again. I frowned deeply and turned around. He was back on the hood of his Volvo. I whined and stomped my foot like a two year old. Stupid, in-human speed.

He chuckled and less than a second later cold hands were around my waist. I jumped when I didn't feel the heat afterwards and immediately felt guilty. That was not something I should wish for. The laughing cut short when I didn't join in. Edward turned to face me and the smile was gone. Worry was written all over his beautiful features.

"Bella, love?" He asked looking me up and down to see what was wrong with me. He wouldn't find any trace of the pain I was in, because it wasn't physical pain. Worse. "What did he do?" He whispered to me almost to quietly for me to hear.

I let out a hysterical sob and clung to his chest.

"Did I do something?" He whispered back. I looked up and stared into his eyes. Memorizing every detail of his face. He wasn't kidding. He actually found a way to turn this around so he thought he was the cause of my pain.

"Nobody did anything. It's what I did Edward." I grabbed his chest tighter and cried into his shirt. He waited patiently until I had stopped. I could feel my eyelids dropping, but forced them to stay open.

"Then what?" He asked me pulling my face up to see his. Could I bare to hurt him? Did I have the courage to tell him what happened? I could get away with it so easily. But would I?

"I went to say goodbye to Jacob one last time." I whispered to him. Not entirely a lie. Not the truth either. I was such a coward. I let out another cry but tears didn't come. It was more of a moan. Edward held me tighter and kissed my hair.

"Bella, it's okay. Don't cry. Please? Everything will be okay. I promise." I moaned again and let my head lay limp in his grasp. I was crying over Jacob Black. Again. I had broken my promise. I was a liar, _and_ a coward.

"I'm sorry!" I moaned. Edward kept trying to sooth me but nothing could help.

"Shh, Love." He cooed I cried harder and he kissed my head again, over and over.

I swear I'll tell him. Someday. I promise I'll be brave. Someday. I pray he'll forgive me. Doubt it.

--

"Ugh!" Edward held my hair back and rubbed soothing circles on my neck as I threw up, once again, into the toilet. He was worried I'd gotten stomach flu this weekend and refused to let me leave the house. I moaned and laid my head down on the side of the bathtub, grateful for the cold. I would have gone with Edward's hand or chest though.

"Bella.." He rubbed my arm up and down and kissed my hair. He shook his head and hugged me awkwardly from the back.

"I'm fine. I think it's passed. Can I have a human moment?" I whispered into the side of the tub. I felt him intake a breath of air and nod. I thanked him and he was gone. I didn't even hear the door open.

I got my toothbrush out and brushed my teeth for a good three almost four minutes. I wouldn't go out there and kiss him after being in the bathroom for half an hour. Maybe I shouldn't kiss him at all? I hated that idea and pushed it away instantly.

Three weeks ago I was supposed to be changed, that was the date. But Edward had somehow got me to agree to three more weeks. I didn't mind much. The sooner it got to the actual date, the longer I desired to be human.

Tomorrow was the new set date. Edward and I have been talking though, and since I'm sick it wont happen until I'm one hundred percent cured. I knew he was just stalling. I just didn't have the energy to argue.

When I finished brushing my teeth I walked into my bedroom and saw Edward sitting on the bed, staring out the window. He wasn't facing me, but I could tell when he started smiling. I smiled too, and walked over to kiss him.

Before I could he jumped out of bed and picked me up. He cradled me to his chest, and kissed my throat. I giggled and went for his lips but he pulled away.

"I don't want to be sick, Bella." He teased. I laughed without humor at the fact that vampires couldn't get sick. He chuckled and leaned in to kiss me on the lips. He kissed me more passionately then he usually did, but not enough that I really noticed a difference.

He laid me down on the bed and kissed me all over. Finally he got back to my lips and kissed me one more time before whispering "I love you." I was about to tell him I loved him to, but I felt saliva gather in my mouth, and the taste of vomit in my throat. I gagged trying to swallow it back down, and ran to the bathroom to puke.

He rushed in and held my hair back as I vomited.

"Maybe I shouldn't kiss you like that, if it causes you to throw up, Bella." He whispered trying to tease, but I moaned and whined until he said he was kidding.

"Let's take you to Carlisle." He whispered before I threw up again into the toilet.

--

"Carlisle!" Edward carried me in his arms up to Carlisle's office. In seconds the door flung open and Carlisle's face looked confused.

Carlisle stood in the doorway, completely silent, not moving. Finally his eyes flew open and he turned from Edward's face to mine. He stopped breathing.

"Bella?" Carlisle whispered looking directly at me.

"That's impossible." Edward hissed, reading Carlisle's mind. Carlisle shook his head and pressed his head to my stomach. I was shocked, trying to figure out what he was doing. Edward hissed when Carlisle pulled away.

"Not possible!" Edward yelled towards Carlisle. I jumped in his arms and he whispered sorry before turning back to his father.

"Listen Edward.. What other explanation is there.." Edward's eyes closed and he stopped breathing. He pressed his head down to my stomach like Carlisle had and listened. Seconds later I was on the bed in our bedroom. I gasped at the sudden change in the setting. Edward turned away from me facing the window.

"Edward?" I whispered quietly. I tried to sit up but Edward was there pinning me down the second I thought about it. I was getting real tired of him always being better than me. Super fast, Gorgeous, Strong. Oh and we can't forget the fact that he's frozen in a seventeen year olds body forever, can we? Never aging. Never growing old. Never dying.

"Edward, please tell me what's going on." I whispered again. He still wasn't breathing, and I was beginning to get worried. Finally he glowered at me, and pulled me up to his chest.

"Bella.." He clung to me tightly. "I'm so confused." I stared blankly at the wall behind Edward. He was never confused.

"Wha-" He cut me off.

"You have two heartbeats, Bella."

My stomach fell. My whole body went cold, and I trembled. That would mean the night I went over to Jacob's and we.. Then I would be.. And now..

"You're pregnant."

**Oh gasp! Who saw that coming!! Everyone? Ha-ha. Thank you for reviewing to all those who did. I hope you liked reading this one. If there's anything I can improve I will try my hardest. I love you all!**


	4. You jump, I jump

**From here until eternity:**

_  
Previously:_

"_You're pregnant."_

**Chapter four: You jump, I jump.**

--

Bella's point of view:

"No." I whisper silently. Edward hugged me tighter, unwillingly. I do the only thing I can think to do. Deny. "No. I'm not. Impossible!"

I mumble more incoherent things while Edward still sits with me in his arms, not breathing. The cold was unbearable. Was it selfish to wish for warm arms?

Edward didn't speak, and neither did I. We sat like that all night until I fell asleep, limp in his arms.

--

Edward's point of view:

I pressed my head close to her stomach, and listened. My father had thought he heard two heartbeats. I tuned everything out except Bella's heartbeat.

_Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump._

I smiled at the one healthy heart. Right before I moved my head away I heard the light flutter of another heart.

_Thump._

I backed away quickly with horror written all over my face. I ran quickly to our room with Bella in my arms, and threw the door open and closed in less than a second. I set Bella down on the bed and ran over to the window trying to tune out the second heartbeat. Now that I'd heard it, it was impossible to ignore.

_Thump. Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump. Thump, thump, thump._

Their hearts beat together.

"Edward?" Bella whispered quietly. I heard the hearts increase as she prepared to sit up, and ran over to push her back down to the bed.

"Edward, please tell me what's going on." She pleaded. I still didn't breath. I glared down at her and pulled her into a hug. Her breathing got faster, but not as much as usual.

"Bella, I'm so confused." I admitted. Her face turned from worried to shocked to upset.

"Wha-" She started but I had to talk first.

"You have two heartbeats, Bella." I admitted. She trembled in my arms and her face was still confused. I decided to help her out.

"You're pregnant." She stopped moving as much and her breathing shallowed.

"No." She whispered to quiet for human ears. I hugger her tighter to me. "No. I'm not. Impossible!" She moaned at me.

"But I- Jacob- We.. I didn't!" I was speechless. Jacob? Did I hear her clearly? As clear as a bell.

I hugged her closer to me every time a low cry would escape her throat. After half an hour she fell asleep in my arms, and I laid her down on the bed. One of the many problems about not being able to sleep is the fact that you think. Too much.

I thought about what Jacob had done to Bella to get her to do this. Stupid _mongrel! _

Maybe he didn't do anything at all. Maybe she was mad at me for not keeping my end of the bargain.

My fault. This was my fault. If I would have just given into her desires..

"Jacob.." Bella murmured groggily. I stopped breathing and stared at her, listening for any sign that she'd woken up. Nothing but two heartbeats. One louder than the other. Her even breathing filling all the silence in the room. Outside the room I could hear more. Emmett watching TV. Some animal moving around outside. Wind caressing the leaves as it blew around uncontrollably.

If Bella and Jacob were having a baby would that mean she would leave me to be with him? It was only right. A baby should have both it's parents. I did promise Bella I would stay as long as she desired, but how does that promise mean anything anymore?

54760 heartbeats later, Bella woke up. She moved around reaching for something. Finally she grabbed my hand and her eyes flew open and she pulled away quickly.

"Sorry." She whispered. "Your hand.. Cold.. Yeah." She yawned and stretched. I didn't say anything. I listened to the heartbeats.

54769, 54770, 54771, 54772..

"Edward?" She pressed herself up to me. Her eyes were red from crying all night.

"Yes, love?" I tried to concentrate on the beating.

"I think I should go see.." She didn't finish. Didn't need to. I knew.

"Oh."

"Yeah." She mouthed. I nodded and she kissed me lightly on the cheek. She jumped out of bed and went to the bathroom to get ready. I slowly crept out the window. I needed to talk to Alice.

--

Bella's point of view:

Driving down the road towards La Push I thought about every possible outcome. Crazy or not.

I could keep the baby, and Edward and I could raise it.

I could get rid of the baby.. I shuttered away from the idea. I grabbed my stomach with one hand and sighed.

I could always give it to Renee. Could I push this on her though?

Adoption.

Then the one last idea I could think of, that I didn't need to think about before I denied it.

I could go to Jacob and raise the baby with him like most people would do. Couldn't. Wouldn't.

When I pulled up to the Black's I jumped out of the car and tears started pouring down my cheeks. I wiped them away and promised to wait until later when I was alone. I could be strong for a few minutes..

I knocked on the door and took a deep breath. I grasped my stomach again and rubbed it. I listened closely to my own heart race. Just mine. The way it should be.

Slowly, somebody opened the door. I let go of my stomach and threw my hands to my sides quickly.

"Bella?" Billy rolled onto the porch and looked me over. "Why are you here so early?"

"I need to talk to Jake." I smiled a little to keep the tears that were threatening to fall over in. He frowned and shook his head.

"Asleep."

"Well, can you tell him I'll be at the beach if he needs me?" Billy nodded and rolled back inside. I sighed and walked slowly down to the beach. I kicked rocks around and smiled at the fact that I didn't trip once.

I walked at the waters edge for a while before I got bored. I looked around me and smiled when I saw the cliffs hanging above the dark, black water.

I had once envied to jump off that cliff. I even did it almost dying, in the process almost loosing Edward. The cliffs now didn't look exciting. They didn't call me like they used to. They were now scary.

I spent a few minutes climbing to the top following a little trail. I sighed and took a step closer to the edge. The wind blew my hair around and whipped it in my face. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"You jump, I jump." Someone yelled chuckling. I turned quickly to notice Jacob without a shirt on. He ran to me and stood beside me. He looked down at me and smiled. I didn't smile back, and he noticed. He frowned and pulled me into a hug.

"Oh Bella! Did I do something?" Why did everybody think this was their fault! I couldn't help it anymore. Tears flowed down my cheeks like small rivers to the corners of my mouth. I wrapped my arms around Jacobs large chest and sobbed.. again. These emotions were unbearable.

"Jacob!" I moaned. He pulled me back to face me. His face was serious again. His mask in place. The mask I hadn't seen in months. I cried harder and shut my eyes. Fire crossed over my cheek as he caressed it slowly.

"I'm pregnant Jacob!" I cried harder. Jacob froze in my arms and stopped breathing.

"What?" He gasped out with the last little bit of his air. I nodded and opened my eyes to see his expression.

"When me and you.. I have two heartbeats and.. Baby.. Jacob! I'm pregnant.." I hiccuped and shook my head.

After ten minutes he whispered in my ear.

"We'll figure this out, Bella. I promise you we will. Together."


	5. Jacob smells good

**Chapter five: Jacob smells good.**

_**Previously:**_

"_We'll figure this out, Bella. I promise you we will. Together." -Jacob Black_

--

Bella's point of view:

My hair whipped around in my face. I stood by the cliff's edge, and held my hands behind my back. I had finished crying, and Jacob sat silently on the ground. He had his legs crossed and was fidgeting with his fingers. I looked over to him and he was staring down at the deep black waters. I looked there, too, and sighed.

Jacob looked up at me and his frown grew deeper. He blushed under his skin and looked back down. How could I leave him now? Now that we were having a baby, could I bring myself to leave him? Take my part of his heart with me, and the piece that now belongs to the baby?

I gripped my stomach with my right hand and moved my fingers around it. Jacob's eyes followed where my fingers traced and I whispered.

"It's okay, Eli. I'm here." Jacob coughed and I looked towards his face. His eyes were wide and he was blushing deeper.

"Bella? How do you know if it's a boy or not. And Eli? We didn't agree on that.." I was surprised to find out I'd laughed. The sound came out of my mouth, but it was an old sound. I rarely laugh anymore. Jacob smiled and joined in with me. He gripped my ankle and tugged light fully. Playfully.

I laughed again and sat down next to him.

"I don't know. I'm guessing. I'm hoping he's a boy so he'll look more like you. I hope he has your smile." He smiled at me and I thought again. He has to have his smile.

"Then I hope he has your eyes." He whispered staring into my brown eyes. I blinked a few times and continued.

"I hope he has your hair."

"He needs to have your laugh."

"Maybe he'll have your stubbornness."

"If anyone is stubborn here, it would be you Bella." He giggled. I frowned and continues.

"Your teeth. That's a must!"

"He'll probably have your big feet Jacob!" I giggled and Jacob huffed.

"I hope he doesn't get your clumsiness, Bells." I nodded.

"We would be in a lot of trouble." I agreed. "I pray he has your skin. I love the color."

"He has to have your nose."

"I hope he has your lips."

I froze when I'd realized what I'd said. Jacob smiled and winked.

"You like my lips?" He asked with a large grin. I frowned and my happy mood was gone.

"Well, I like your lips. I mean.. They're nice. They match your skin well.." I mumbled on, blushing a deeper red every word. Jacob just sat there amused. "I like when you talk. I could stare at your lips when you do and yeah.."

"What about when I kiss you?" He asked cautiously. I froze again and thought.

"I have to go, Jacob." I growled furiously. He had to go and ruin our conversation. I stood up and large warm hands gripped mine. I struggled to pull away, but it was impossible. I huffed once and dropped my hand.

"Bella, I didn't mean that in a bad sense. You gotta cut me some slack here! I mean, you're having my baby as a human then you and him -or her- are ditching me to become bloodsuckers! How will I even live with that?" He looked up at me, pleading. "Please.."

My heart pounded furiously, and the pain in my chest scratched away causing new wounds.

"I have to think about that, Jacob. I still have no clue what I'm going to do.." I inhaled and Jacob's face lit up. He jumped to his feet and pulled me into a hug.

"Please don't leave me Bella!" He moaned.

"I won't. For nine months at the least." He trembled in my arms and let out a happy cough.

"You're changing your mind?" He asked me quietly. Pride dripping from his words. I hissed and pulled away from him.

"Jacob Black! I told you I'd think about it." I moaned and pulled him back into a hug. I had to break somebodies heart. Again. It would be worse this time though..

"I love you." He whispered to me. I didn't reply for a while. Finally I pulled back to look at his face. He looked nervous.

"I love you too, Jacob." He smiled and got down on his knees. I gasped and his eyes went wide.

"Geez Bella! You act like I'm purposing or something! Not now anyway.." He hissed. He shook his head, and looked at my stomach. I frowned and covered it with one hand.

"I love you too little guy." He whispered to my stomach. "Even if you turn out to be some half human half werewolf with Bella's clumsiness and my big feet." I smacked him across the head and he didn't even budge.

He stood up and hugged me. "Sorry." I stuck my tongue out at him and he winked.

"I gotta go now, Jacob." I whispered kissing his cheek. I began to pull away but he pulled me back to his chest. I pushed at him, but hugged him after two seconds. He laid his head on top of mine and sighed with pleasure.

"Bye Jacob." I whispered kissing his over heated chest. He nodded and kissed my hair.

"Bye Bells." I pulled away and he smiled once. He looked back to my stomach and frowned. "What do I tell my dad?"

I laughed and shrugged. "I don't know, but when I tell Charlie make sure you wear a bullet proof vest where ever you go." I giggled and frowned. I was actually worried for him. Jacob the werewolf.

He patted his chest and rolled his eyes. "Bella. I hope you weren't serious, because if you were, Hi I'm Jacob. I'm a werewolf." I still frowned. He rolled his eyes again.

"Only a little." I whispered and he smiled and shook his head.

"Well.. Bye." I waved a little and his smile went away. He just stood there watching me walk away.

When I got back down to my truck and stared up at Jacob he was staring out at the water, unmoving. I gasped when he jumped off the cliff and fluttered around in the air. Finally he hit the water and I screamed when he didn't come up right away.

"Jacob!" I didn't cry. The pain numbed everything else. I fell to my knee's and grabbed my stomach. What would I do now?

Finally I saw a light black thing bob above the water. He lifted one hand and waved to me. I hissed and I knew he could hear. Finally, the feeling came back to me and I sighed. I stood back up and walked to my truck, sluggishly. I opened the door and started the car.

I took one last look back towards Jacob, just as he was climbing out of the water. Jacob didn't emerge, though. A large russet wolf did.

--

Pulling into my driveway I frowned when I saw Charlie's car in the driveway. Would he be upset that I'd left? All I would have to do is say Jacob's name, and he would be fine.

I turned off the engine and watched the front door open. Charlie came out with reddened cheeks. He was blushing.

"Charlie?" I yelled walking up towards the front door. He looked up and the blush grew darker.

"Hey Bells. Where were you?" He asked trying to act casual. I knew if he didn't he would have yelled at me for leaving. Told me how much I'd worried him.

"I went to talk to Jacob." Charlie smiled. He nodded and looked back towards the door. I raised an eyebrow and looked past him.

"Alice is in there. She's been sitting on the couch waiting for you. I felt horrible not being able to tell her how long she would have to wait. Poor thing probably has better things to do." He shook his head. Charlie was quite fond of Alice. Much more than her brother.

I nodded and flushed red pushing past Charlie.

"See you later Bella!" He yelled over his shoulder, jumping into his cruiser. I walked through the open door and all the lights were off. I frowned and turned the hallway light on. Alice stood at the end with her arms crossed over her chest, and I could swear her face was red.

"Bella!" She yelled and was by me in a second. "Why!?" She hissed at me. My eyebrows flew up to my hairline and I stood with my mouth open.

"Why what?" I knew what.

"Why can't I see it!" She whined and stomped her foot. I giggled and she gave me a look that said to stop. I stopped and frowned.

"You know about the baby?" I whispered to low for human ears. She closed her eyes and bowed her head. She looked back up at me and smiled.

"Congratulations!" She cheered kissing my cheek and hugging me tightly. I smiled at the fact that someone was okay with this.

"I don't know what to do, Alice. How do I leave Jacob now?" My lip trembled and I felt tears coming. I held them back. Alice pulled back and looked at me with a confused expression.

"Jacob? What does he have to do with this?" She questioned me with a casual tone.

"How am I going to leave him now with the baby coming. What do I do? I don't know Alice!" I cried and Alice's eyes shot up.

"Jacob doesn't have anything to do with the baby, Bella." She said in the same tone. My stomach dropped. She thinks it's Edward's baby.

"Alice.." She froze and stopped breathing.

"Bella? When you say Jacob.. And the baby.. And I can't see it.. Oh!" She yelled. She looked down at me and started breathing again. Disappointment was written all over her face. And disapproval.

"Jacob's the father. Not Edward." I whispered silently. Alice gasped and I frowned. Alice never gets surprised.

"Bella!" She screeched at me. I let out a cry and cursed mentally at my stupid emotions. I fell to the ground and gripped my side with enough strength to leave a bruise. I let go slightly when I remembered the little baby inside of me.

Seconds later Alice's hands were wrapped around my torso and she picked me up.

"Shh, Bella! I'm sorry. Please don't be upset. I didn't mean to over react. I was just.. shocked." I nodded and cried harder.

"You know what this means right?" Her tone implied nothing bad. I looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. She smiled and winked.

"We have to go shopping!" She squealed in my ear and I jumped. I shuttered and cried harder.

"Alice! I don't want to." I started sobbing and Alice shook her head disappointed. Finally she froze and stood up strait.

"Gotta go." She whispered before placing me on the floor with a kiss to the cheek. I was about to question her when a new pale figure stood in front of me. More beautiful than anything I'd ever seen. My person miracle.

"Edward.." I whispered falling to my knees. He stood silently next to me and never moved.

"I'm sorry." I whispered again. I grabbed my stomach and my hands started to tremble. I coughed a throaty cough and Edward was holding me the next instant.

--

Edward's point of view:

I was selfish to keep Bella from her human life. To give her hopes of becoming one of the damned. I should hate her, but I couldn't. I couldn't even be angry at her for this. This was my fault. She may have never told me she wanted a child, but that didn't change the fact that I could never bless her with one. Jacob Black could though.

He would make Bella happy. He could give her many things I couldn't give her. Warmth, children, a human life. He wouldn't take anything from her like I would. All I could do was take and never give back. All I want is for Bella to be happy. I was selfish for giving her the choice that I would change her. A beautiful human.

I couldn't speak. No words could be formed. Nothing was on my mind except Bella. My pregnant human wife.

--

Bella's point of view:

I stood limp in Edward's arms. He supported my weight and I trembled. My pulse thudded in my ears as I watched his never changing expression.

As I stood there on his chest, listening to his breaths enter and leave him, I realized it was incredibly right. If I thought more about it, I knew there was another incredibly right being for me. The father of my child. Jacob.

It wasn't meant to happen like this. I didn't mean to fall in love. Not with both of them. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. I wasn't supposed to be pregnant with Jacob's baby, while being married to Edward.

But it's still scary to think that if I'd never moved to Forks, Washington my life would mean nothing.

If one little thing had been different, I wouldn't be married. I wouldn't be pregnant. I wouldn't know Jacob or Edward. I wouldn't have almost died countless times. I wouldn't have known vampires and werewolves existed.

It's amazing to think they both walked into my life, bringing things like The Cullen's. The pack. Love. Suddenly I can't remember life without them. I can't imagine where I would be. I remember small things like my mother and Phil. I remember my old house. I just can't remember things like my old friends, because when I try my new friends come to mind. Alice, Emmett, Jasper, even Rosalie. I can't remember my old school because when I do I think about Mike, Angela, Ben, Jessica even. I don't remember life because I think about Edward and Jacob holding my hands. Hugging me. Kissing me.

"Bella." Edward whispered into my ear. I looked up and his expression still hadn't changed. "Please, please stop crying." I finally found the strength to move and reached my hand up to touch my cheek. I hadn't realized I'd been crying.

"What are you thinking?" He whispered again. I just shook my head as if to tell him 'to much'. How could I tell him I was thinking about him and Jacob? Fire and Ice? Husbands and babies? Love or no love? How would I tell him I couldn't decide if I wanted to stay with him or Jacob? I had already chose him. Now I had to relive the pain. All because a mistake I made.

He seemed to understand what I was thinking. He nodded and let me go. Sometimes, I wish he would just fight. Not step aside. If he didn't fight I wish he would just hate me. Yell at me and tell me how worthless I am for being human. No. I didn't want that. I was to selfish to want that.

"I should go, Bella." He whispered to nobody. "I love you." I would have complained but who was I to keep him here when I had already caused him so much pain?

"I love you too." I whispered before he ran off to who knows where. All I knew was it wasn't with me. I crawled up into a ball and sobbed. Right on the hallway floor. I cried for an hour. I finally stopped crying when the phone rang.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

I just sat there with my legs in my arms on the ground staring towards the sound in the kitchen. I was to numb to get up. After a few rings the phone stopped and I still stared. Then it started again.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring._

What if it was Charlie? What if it's something important? I stood up and walked slowly to the phone. I picked it up slowly with a trembling hand and answered. My voice cracked and I didn't even sound like myself.

"Hello?"

"Bella? Are you okay?" Somebody worried from the other line.

"Jacob?" My voice sounded dead. It was just like when Edward left. It was like I was a zombie again. Except this time, it was different. Nobody could help me now.

"Bella? What's wrong? I'm coming over!" I heard noises on the other line and I didn't move. He had to care, didn't he?

"No, Jacob. I'm fine. Just tired." I hoped he wouldn't hear the lie in my voice. It was probably to dead to hear it. I could hear it though.

"Oh." He stopped moving around and I was thankful. "Okay then. I just called to make sure you were alright.." I nodded but he couldn't see. The silence continued for a few minutes. I didn't like silence. It gave me time to think. I decided I didn't want to think at that moment so I talked.

"Is that the only reason you called?" I asked in a dead voice. Jacob didn't answer right away.

"No. I want you to come over. We need to talk." I could hear the smile in his voice. I couldn't help from smiling this time. I smiled a large smile and wiped a tear from my wet cheek.

"Sure Jake. When?" Hopefully soon.

"Well, I can come get you now if you want?" He asked me hope evident in his tone. I smiled wider and nodded.

"Sure. See you soon." I hung up and walked slowly up the stairs. Now that I was off the phone I felt extremely guilty. I had already chased Edward away once today. And now I was running off to be with Jacob. All we had to do was talk though so it wasn't wrong..

**20 minutes later:**

I stood in the front yard waiting for Jacob to come pick me up. I could have driven myself but I was to tired. I yawned once and my eyes drooped slightly. I forced them back open and stared down the road.

Nothing. I wish he would just hurry. I was alone with my thoughts again and frowned.

Werewolves or vampires?

Warmth or cold?

Life or death?

Jacob or Edward?

I was stuck with the same choice as before. I'd lost both of them once. Now I had to choose all over again. Pro's and Con's.

If I chose Edward we wouldn't have to change anything. I could live forever and longer with him, happily ever after, right?

There were problems, too. I would have to give up everything I loved about my human life. Charlie, Renee, Angela, Ben.. Jacob.

If I chose Jacob I wouldn't have to give anything up. I would have my best friend back, and I could raise our child with him. I wouldn't have to pretend it wasn't his.

But the bad things about Jacob are.. Imprinting. How do I know he wouldn't imprint on some other girl on the night of our wedding. Or before? He promises he wont, but how could I ever be sure.. And another big reason is I wouldn't have Edward.

I could feel tears coming to my eyes and my knee's buckled beneath me. I fell to the wet grass and sobbed. I was crying so hard I didn't even realize when two warm arms snaked there way around my waist.

"Bella!" Jacob cried to me, pulling me up off the ground into his chest. I stopped crying in his arms instantly feeling comforted.

"Jacob?" I whispered. Not really a question. Just something to say.

"Shh, honey, I'm here! Don't cry." I was sick of people telling me not to cry.

"Let's go." I mumbled pushing away awkwardly. I stumbled to his car only actually falling once. There must have been something wrong, because he didn't chuckle like he usually did.

--

Jacob's point of view:

When I pulled up to Bella's driveway I saw her fall to her knee's and start crying. I hadn't the slightest clue what had just happened. I took a deep breath and her leech's scent was all over the yard. I hissed and pulled over quickly, jumping out of the car as soon as possible.

I ran to her and threw her into my arms.

"Bella!" I pulled her into my arms and held her to me. She was trembling and whispering 'I'm so confused!' When she was in my arms she stopped moving and looked up at me.

"Jacob?" She whispered. Her voice was dead. No Bella in it.

"Shh, honey, I'm here! Don't cry." I pleaded hugging her tighter. Her face turned serious and she straitened up in my arms.

"Let's go." She pushed at my chest and I let her go. My arms yearned for her touch, but I would have to wait. She walked clumsily to my car and tripped once on a patch of grass. I followed sluggishly behind her, watching her back.

When we got to the car she jumped in the drivers side. I sighed and walked over and opened her door. "Bella.." She turned to glare at me and I flushed red. "I should drive. You're in no condition to.." She continued glaring and I shook my head. I lifter her from the car, ignoring her struggles and set her in the passenger side. She finally calmed down and her eyelids dropped the second I got to the other side of the car.

I started the car and began down the road with no music. Bella was already asleep and I looked over at her ever few seconds. Her breathing sounded even, and her heart beat loudly in the car. I listened closer and heart a second heart. I smiled and tried to listen closer.

It was beautiful. Two hearts, beating together in perfect harmony. So fluidly. So natural.

"Jacob smells good." Bella mumbled. I looked down at her and chuckled loudly. Talking in her sleep, again. I continued to listen to her hearts until she spoke again.

"Jacob.. Edward.. Mm." She mumbled sleepily. I smiled that my name was first and my eyes sparkled. My heart jumped around in my chest happily. It stopped short and I frowned at the fact that the bloodsucker's name was still after it. I wish she would just whisper my name. Not his.

We pulled up to my house and I walked over to the passenger side and opened to the door. Bella mumbled something uncomprehending and I giggled. I picked her up easily and walked into my house.

I walked into my room and laid her down on my bed. I watched her for a few minutes before my eyes began to droop as well. I yawned and stretched before laying down and falling asleep with Bella in my arms.

--

Bella's point of view:

I woke up with fire around me again, but this time I didn't move away from it. I snuggled up to it and sighed. It felt so right.

I began to think about Jacob and Edward again. The choices.

They were both so perfect. And I was just so human.

I could lie and say I deserve their love. I can lie and say it's not worth the pain. I can lie and say I would have rather stayed in Phoenix with my mother instead of moving here. I'm just not a very good liar.

**Okay. Favorite chapter! I even made it longer than the usual chapter since I haven't been updating often! I hope you like it.. My favorite part is the last paragraph. I love it. He he. Please review! I'm going to start being mean, and say I want 17 reviews before I update! Simple enough. Love you all!**


	6. Cheesy

This chapter is a bit.. Not me. Well of course it isn't me! It's the most details about sex I'll get into for a while. Maybe future chapters.. Depends. On that note, people want me to make a chapter about Bella and Jacob's sex. I don't know about that one.. I might.. Thinking. Opinions would be nice. I feel uncomfortable writing about that sort of stuff, but this isn't a story for me. It's for the people who read my fan fiction's. (Thank you!) Anyways, I hope you love it.__

I could lie and say I deserve their love. I can lie and say it's not worth the pain. I can lie and say I would have rather stayed in Phoenix with my mother instead of moving here. I'm just not a very good liar.

**Chapter six: Cheesy.  
**

Bella's point of view:

**  
**"Jacob." I whispered snuggling closer to his naked chest. It would have bothered me if I wasn't so tired, and it didn't matter because I knew my clothes were on my body. I gripped the blankets and pulled them up to my nose to take a large breath. They had his smell.

I stared up at the roof and formed pictures with my mind. I saw a little boy running. I smiled and looked for more pictures. An opened book, a waterfall, a couple holding hands. I waited patiently for Jacob to wake up. I needed so desperately to talk to him. First I would ask him how I ended up in his room.

"Mm." Jacob mumbled in his sleep and moved slightly. His arms wrapped around my stomach and I looked down with wide eyes. "Bella.. Eli.." He moaned and moved his hands up to my shoulders, passing over my breasts. I held my breath, and didn't move.

I felt the air leave my body as Jacob pulled me closer to him. "No Bella! Don't leave.. Please.. Eli.. I need.. Mm." He held on while I laid gasping for air.

"Jacob! Air! I need air!" I gasped. I heard him mumble more.

"Oh Bella." I would have laughed if I had the air in me. I gasped and pushed at his chest. I felt like my shoulders might break when he let go slightly. I took in a large breath of air, relieved that I could at least do that. I would have been more comfortable if I could move, though.

"Bella!" Jacob moaned and my eyes went wide. I turned my head over to see his face and stared. "Bella! Ohhhhh!" I blushed. I felt uncomfortable.

"Jacob, please wake up." I whispered into his ear. All he did was respond with a moan. I frowned when I realized I would have to try harder.

"Oh, Jacob.." I moaned uncomfortably. It didn't work, but his fingers twitched around my shoulder. I smiled. I hadn't the slightest clue what I could do.

"Edward is here, Jacob. I have to go." I said in his ear feeling guilt spread through my body when I said Edward's name. Jacob's face turned pained and his eyes flew open.

"No!" He yelled and pushed me off the bed.

"Ugh!" I yelled as I hit the ground and my head felt dizzy. I covered my mouth with my hand and ran to the bathroom to throw up. And I thought I would get through today with out morning sickness..

"Bella?" Jacob whispered as he came through the door yawning. He rubbed his eyes and I looked up at him on the floor. He gasped and sat down next to me, hugging me from the back. Did I really look _that_ bad? His left arm touched my breast and I felt light headed. It was uncomfortable, but at the same time nice. I pushed those feelings away and turned my attention back to Jacob.

"Jacob.." I whispered and felt a very light pressure on my stomach. I would have missed it, if not for the heat. Jacob's hand covered my whole stomach and he sighed.

"Bella. I'm sorry. I was having a dream about.." He froze and looked up to me blushing. "Quil." I laughed and shook my head. I seriously hope Quil wasn't in that dream.

"Quil?" I asked, going along. He nodded and blushed a deeper red.

"So.. What was Quil doing? Because I heard you saying my name too.." I whispered giggling.

"Uh.." He hesitated and I was about to tell him to continue, but turned to throw up in the toilet. I got back up light headed and forgot what we were talking about before.

"Bella.. You should sleep." Jacob said with concern, pushing my hair back and holding it. I smiled and shook my head. I could barely keep my eyes open, but I wasn't tired.

"No! I'm fine. We should go for a walk though. We can talk." I frowned and grasped my stomach. The pain was coming back, but I wouldn't let him see. I smiled and sighed.

Jacob's eyebrows went down over his eyes and he sighed back at me. I smiled winningly.

"Come on." He whispered pulling me up with him. He held me to his chest and he frowned heavily.

--

We got down to the beach and I sighed. The tension was really uncomfortable. I could tell Jacob wanted to change that so he smiled and blushed. He pushed his hand out at me and I jumped. I looked at him with wide eyes and shrugged.

"What?" I asked. He chuckled and pushed it towards me again.

"Could you hold this for me while I go for a walk?" He said shaking his hand. I shook my head and rolled my eyes, but took his hand anyway.

We walked hand in hand along the beach and Jacob swung out hands back and fourth. I pursed my lips and turned to him.

"Wow." He whispered and frowned. I raised and eyebrow and was about to protest when I heard a loud howl coming from the forest behind us. Jacob looked at me apologetically.

"Go." I whispered. Jacob nodded and frowned deeper. He kissed me once on the corner of my lips and was gone in the next instant. I sneezed and started walking back towards Jacob' house. So much for our talk.

--

Sitting on Jacob's couch was comfortable, but boring. I flipped through the channels over and over again. After surfing channels seven times I decided I would make myself useful and clean.

I decided the kitchen was a good place to start. It was the messiest room besides Jacob's and I had no intention of going back in there.

I grabbed the sponge and filled the sink with hot water before putting the little bit of dishes into it. I began scrubbing at a plate of old macaroni when I heard something behind me.

"Bella?" Somebody asked. I gasped and turned quickly, dropping the plate and shattering it. Billy jumped in his chair and I blushed heavily. I couldn't help what happened next. I started to cry.

"I'm so sorry, Billy! I didn't mean to- I..." I mumbled and cried harder. Billy sat patiently, uncertain about what to do. When I had finished I got down on my knee's and started picking up all the larger pieces of glass shards.

"Oh, Bella. I can have Jake do that. Where is that boy anyways? Who invites a beautiful young woman over, just to have her clean?" He asked me as he rose his eyebrows. That only started the tears to flow again. I honestly had no idea how I ended up here last night. I know it was ridiculous to cry over, but these emotions along with the pregnancy were impossible. I suddenly longed for Edward.

"Billy, I should go." I whispered picturing Edward's beautiful face. How could I have left him alone for so long?

"Okay Bella." Was all he said. He began to leave the kitchen before I spoke again.

"Can you tell Jake I'm sorry for leaving, and to call me? Tell him I'll talk to him about-" I froze. "The.. Err truck." It was the first thing I could think of.

"Okay.." He hesitated not completely believing me, but what could he do? Call me a liar? "I'll tell him about your.. _truck._ See you later, Bella." I nodded and walked out towards my truck.

When I got in I opened my phone. Alice had gotten it for me after Edward purposed to me. I denied it at first, but really. There's no point in going against what Alice says.

I had seventeen missed calls. I gasped and stared at the screen to make sure I saw the number right. I clicked enter to see who had called so crazily.

Of course. All from Alice.

I quickly hit redial and listened carefully. After two rings she picked up.

"Bella! I was so worried. For a second you're there, then you aren't! Then you're crying, then you disappear.. All night! I tried to fallow your scent but I lost it. Bella!" I had to pull the phone away from my ear. I began crying into the phone again. Alice tried soothing me.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I'll see you soon. But err.. You'll be meeting Edward in twenty minutes. Bye!" She hung up and I stared at the phone confused. Was he waiting for me somewhere? Would he break the treaty to come find me?

I wiped my tears away and began to drive towards the treaty line. Maybe he's going to tell me how much of a horrible person I am. Who knows?

The twenty minutes out of La Push was unbearable. I looked behind me every time I saw a light. I drove by a flash of fur once, but ignored it. I didn't need to know who it was. Didn't matter.

When I got to the line I couldn't help but start smiling when I saw a silver Volvo sitting in the exact spot I'd seen it last time. He was sitting on his hood just like he was before, except this time it was bright out and I could see his expression. His pained, betrayed expression. A frown played across his lips and when he saw me looking at me he smiled. Always putting my needs before his. Making sure I'm happy.

I stopped the truck and stumbled out almost falling to my knee's, but strong cold arms were around me. I was over whelmed by his scent. It caused me to tremble.

"Shh, love." He whispered into my hair. He kissed me over and over again. Usually he would wait for me to finish crying, but he didn't this time.

"Bella.. We need to talk." My stomach dropped. I couldn't help it. All the movies I'd seen, all the time's guys had said this before leaving the girls who loved them. I felt denied and all the memories from two years or so ago came back hitting me in my chest where I thought the holes in my chest had been healed.

I let out a low gasp, to over whelmed to do anything else. I lost all feeling and went cold. Edward must have realized by now, shouldn't he? But why didn't he say anything?

"Please!" I gasped. I couldn't even say a whole sentence without the first word breaking. "Please don't leave me!" He looked down at me with a sad expression. He didn't say anything, and I didn't breath. Couldn't.

"I'm sorry, Bella.. I just.." His eyes looked pained. Surely not as pained as mine looked.

"You promised!" I screamed at him. He flinched slightly, but went back to staring into my eyes. "You promised until I told you to leave you would stay!" His eyes turned cold.

"How does that promise mean anything anymore, Bella? You're having another mans baby.." He let out a silent sob, but of course no tears came. "How could I stand in the way of that babies father? He can give you s-so much more!" I could feel his heart breaking, along with mine.

"I already. Chose. You. Edward." I gasped out each a few seconds apart. "I want you."

"I want you too, Bella. Always. But I don't want to get in the way. Please Bella, you have to understand.." I was done crying. I was to numb to cry. I could feel anger boiling up in me, though.

"I do understand, Edward. This is just you trying to keep me from becoming a vampire, isn't it? I admit it. I screwed up! But you _promised _me! Don't leave me, because I know I can't live without you." His face turned pained and he pulled me closer to him. Just then an idea lit up inside of me. I had to fight dirty.

"I'll kill myself." I muttered. Edward tensed under me and pulled me away from him. He searched my face and found no humor. He hissed at me and I suddenly felt scared. I would never take it back though.

"No!" He growled at me and I trembled. My decision was made though. I couldn't let him leave me. Not until I was completely sure of what I wanted.

"Please.." I whispered into his chest when he pulled me closer to him. His grip was almost crushing. I couldn't breath, but I wouldn't ask for anything more. Edward, being Edward, made sure he didn't put to much pressure on my stomach.

"Bella, promise me you wont harm yourself." He growled into my ear, no humor at all.

"Can't." I replied. I could feel him stiffen under me as he held his breath. I waited patiently. How could he leave me if I told him I would kill myself?

"Fine." He said before pulling away. He shook his head and hissed. I knew I had hurt him, but I couldn't bare to loose him.

"I'm sorry." Was all I could say. Two pathetic words.

"It's fine. I should go." He began to get up from the ground when a whimper came out of me. Edward was at my side in a heart beat and he held me in his arms.

"I need to talk to you first!" I begged. The numbness from our previous conversation was still lingering so I figured I might as well get this over with.

"Is this about who you're going to choose?" He guessed as if he could read my mind. Tears started to pour down my cheeks as I nodded. He nodded back and closed his eyes.

"Can I tell you my opinion?" He asked cautiously. I nodded again and held back the sob threatening to break through.

"I suggest you go with Jacob." I expected him to say this much. Why couldn't he just fight for me? Fight for once. "He can give you so much more, Bella. Please, consider what I am saying!"

The look in his eyes. So full of love, hope, betrayal, disappointment. I was completely overwhelmed. Putting that together with my emotions running haywire, I began to sway. I hadn't even realized I was standing. My knee's buckled underneath me, but two strong hands were there to catch me. That didn't keep me from what was going to happen next. I blacked out, the last thing in my mind was Edwards pained face.

--

**Okay, I know how you all hate when I change the point of view, but we'll miss a lot if I don't. If I didn't I would have ended it here, and nobody wants that! So yeah.. Forgive me?**

Edward's point of view:

Bella's eyes began to move around wildly, and her face turned an even lighter color. She grabbed her head in her hands and began to sway back and fourth slightly. Fresh tears were still pouring down her beautiful, pale face. I was worried she was going to throw up, but instead her knee's buckled and she tumbled down. I caught her, reflexively. Her eyes shut slowly while she was in my arms, and her face turned peaceful. The tears had stopped falling. It didn't take me long to realize that she had passed out.

"Bella?" I whispered. No response. I could feel a broken sob inside my chest. No tears. I looked down at her stomach and as if her stomach understood, Bella whispered 'Jacob.." No hope.

This beautiful creature, so lost. So broken. She didn't deserve the pain I had caused her. I wondered what would have happened if I gave in to her demands. I wouldn't have had to deny her anything if I wasn't cursed to a life as a bloodsucking demon. I could give her children.

I rocked back and fourth with her secured in my arms. The wind brushed around us, causing Bella to shiver. Maybe it was my cold chest pressed against her warm body. Another curse.

I was torn between two options. The first was to hold onto her until she awoke. I wouldn't dream of awaking her when she was so peacefully at ease. The second option was to pull away and lay her in my Volvo. Turn the heat on and sit outside, alone. I despised that idea, but I didn't want her to freeze.

I went with option two. I picked her up and held her securely to my chest as I took in a deep breath. Her beautiful smell was mouthwatering. I could feel the venom dripping from my teeth and stopped walking when I realized what was happening.

I stopped breathing long enough for the smell to disappear somewhat from my memories. Impossible. I could still remember it clearly, it just wasn't over powering now. I swallowed back the venom and continued my quick pace to the car.

Once inside I hugged Bella tightly, and lighted her over the middle of the seat setting her in her passenger side. She moved around slightly and whispered my name. I couldn't help but smile. After everything that we'd gone through she still thought about me. I could almost feel my dead heart beat.

I felt a tear at my marble chest when I thought about when I told her I was leaving her..

_Flashback:_

_Bella pulled over in her truck and I could hear her heart pick up in rhythm. She looked at me and I couldn't wipe the frown away. This frown wasn't for me, it was for how broken she looked. She looked at me cautiously one more time before opening her door to get out. She, being the clumsy human she is, tripped and began to fall towards the earth. I wouldn't allow it. I ran to her quickly and pulled her into my arms. She trembled once, probably at my cold touch, and began to cry._

_"Shh, love." I whispered into her soft hair. It smelled so delicious.. I kissed her over and over but decided now we had to talk._

"Bella.. We need to talk." She stopped trembling in my arms and she let out a low gasp. Her breathing became faster and she begged.

"Please! Please don't leave me!" Her voice broke at the very beginning, and I looked down at her, not bothering to hide the pain I felt. She stopped breathing and I took this as my cue to talk.

"I'm sorry, Bella.. I just.." I was lost for words. What happened next surprised me.

"You promised!" She screamed at me. Actually screamed. I flinched but turned back to her immediately. I wouldn't miss a second looking into her beautiful brown eyes. "You promised until I told you to leave you would stay!"

"How does that promise mean anything anymore, Bella? You're having another mans baby.." I couldn't help it. I felt a sob come from inside of me, but no tears came. "How could I stand in the way of that babies father? He can give you s-so much more!" I was disgusted with my lack of self control.

"I already. Chose. You. Edward." She stated each word separately. "I want you."

"I want you too, Bella. Always. But I don't want to get in the way. Please Bella, you have to understand.." She had stopped crying. She stiffened under me as she sat thinking.

"I do understand, Edward. This is just you trying to keep me from becoming a vampire, isn't it? I admit it. I screwed up! But you promised me! Don't leave me, because I know I can't live without you." I pulled her closer to me and cursed myself mentally. She didn't mess up, I did! Why-

She stopped the words in my head mid thought.

"I'll kill myself." I tensed underneath her and pulled her away from my body. Had I just heard what I think I did? I hissed and she flinched away from me. There I go again, scaring her.

"No!" I growled loudly and it echoed off the tree's around us.

"Please.." She whispered into my chest when I pulled me closer to me. I held her tightly, but not enough to make her uncomfortable.

"Bella, promise me you wont harm yourself." I growled into her ear. Bella trembled again and I waited impatiently for her next words.

"Can't." I stopped breathing and moving. I shoved the venom back down my throat and shook my head. She was fighting dirty. How could I leave her if she threatens to harm herself?  
_  
"Fine." I said before pulling away. I couldn't bare to loose her in that way. My only hope now was that she would choose Jacob over me. How ironic. I'm actually wishing that she would love him more than me. If not that, then need him more than me._

End of flashback.

By the time I was finished I was sitting outside, crushing a rock in my palm. I opened my hand to notice a gray powder and dropped it back down to earth. The flutter of the dust hitting the ground made a peaceful sound.

I listened closer to Bella. Her breathing was even. Her heart a beautiful flutter dancing in harmony with the second smaller one. Her warm blood pulsing through her veins..

"No!" I yelled hitting the tree with my fist, causing it to break in half. A loud sound rippled through the silence and I stiffened turning towards the car. Bella's low murmur came and I sighed with relief.

My thoughts ventured back to the second heartbeat.

_Thump. Thump thump. Thump._

Could I live with myself if Bella chose Jacob over me? I would always know she chose me first, and that she wanted me instead. Would she change her mind after being with him, and having his child? Maybe she could have her normal human life like I had originally planned.. As normal as her life could get..

I know she loves us both, but has anything change besides the small life now growing inside of Bella's stomach.

Maybe Bella and I could raise the baby ourselves.. I smiled and pictured it.

A little girl with Bella's eyes, and my smile. Glossy brownish bronze hair. A beautiful face and a cute laugh. Bella and I holding each others hands and our little girl sits on my shoulders and pulls at my hair, laughing.

Of course, it wouldn't look anything like me. It would have Jacob's features. Even if it were little things I would have to live eternities to come seeing a little big of _him_. A reminder of him.

I could do it. For Bella.. I couldn't loose her. Not after we'd gone through so much. Lost so much. Gained so much.

Maybe she would give the baby up. Maybe to Jacob or Renee or an adoption agency. No matter how much I hate to admit it, but I would hope she'd give it to Jacob. He deserved to be happy..

But then Bella would ask to visit, and that would lead to visiting Jacob as well. Could I do that for another ninety or more years? Maybe less.. It doesn't matter.

Just then another thing occurred to me. Bella wouldn't be able to see the baby for years and years after she'd been changed. The human blood in it would drive her crazy, leading her to harm it. That would kill her. And we could never change it because it would have a little bit of werewolf blood in it. If a werewolf were to get bitten, the venom would be fatal.

Does this mean Bella wouldn't want to change? Would she want to live with her human child, and the child's _almost_ human father until she passed away? When she did leave this earth, I would surely fallow close behind. All I would have to do is ask the Volturi. That wouldn't hesitate if I told them I never changed Bella.

The Volturi.. They shouldn't come back anytime soon, but what if they changed their minds and Bella was no longer my wife, not changed, and with a werewolf? How would they react? Surely they wouldn't harm her. Would they?

_Edward.._ I heard someone and became alert instantly. I listened closer and realized it was Alice. I settled back down and sighed. She was only about two miles away now. She would be here in seconds.

_What is going on!? You keep changing your mind so fast.. I just don't understand! _She thought quickly. Soon enough I could hear the leaves whipping under her feet as she got nearer and nearer. She was at my side instantly, soundlessly. I wasn't even alarmed.

"Edward?" She asked again when I didn't reply. I looked back up at her and stared. She closed her eyes and hit me across the arm, hard. A loud boom made it's way through the forest.

"No! Not again! You promised her!" She had seen my plan about leaving tonight, and forcing Bella into a relationship with Jacob.

"Ow, Alice! That actually hurt!" I complained. Not enough to really damage me, though.

"Ugh, Edward. I would never.." She had also seen the idea of her killing me. I didn't plan to do it now, just when Bella leaves me.

"No." She said once more before sitting on the ground next to me. She crossed her legs and rocked back and fourth, singing a tune I didn't know.

"This is hard for her." She broke the silence to soon. I groaned and rolled my eyes. So annoying, yet so small.. It was a mystery how she worked. "Pregnant, confused, emotional. You bringing up leaving her again didn't help at all. I got real scared.. Her future disappeared completely. I don't know what that's supposed to mean.." She stopped mid sentence.

It either meant she'd chosen Jacob, or she planned to kill herself.

"And it's getting harder seeing her.. A little bit of _him _is in her." She groaned and I laughed. She hated being 'blind' as she called it. "It's horrible not being normal."

"Right.. Normal.. Seeing the future, except for when it comes to werewolves is normal." She giggled and stood back up.

"Bella will be waking up in about three minutes and twenty six, twenty five, twenty four.." She stopped and winked at me. "See you later Edward. Remember, I love you." She kissed me once on the cheek before dancing off into the tree's gracefully.

I took that as my cue to go to the car. I jumped in the drivers seat and turned towards Bella's sleeping form. Her chest moving up and down. Venom filled my mouth for the fourth time today and I hissed once again.

The remaining three minutes were impossible. Sitting, waiting, breathing, listening.. I finally got impatient and leaned down to Bella's face. I kissed her lightly on the lips and I felt a smile form under them.

"Hello beautiful." I whispered when her eyes slowly fluttered open. Even half asleep she looked like an angel.

"Hey." She whispered and yawned. Her sweet smell filled the car and I sighed with pleasure. Bella took it the wrong way and covered her mouth quickly with her hands.

"Oh! Sorry.. I didn't have time to brush my teeth.." She mumbled through her hands. I chuckled and leaned down to kiss her once more, but she turned her head and I kissed her cheek.

I sat up and stared with wide eyes. She smiled under her hands and giggled.

"Morning breath.." She stated and I moaned. Silly human.

"Even when you breath in the morning, you smell delicious." I said and the blush I love so much crept up her neck to her cheeks warming them to a light red.

"Edward.." She moaned sending her warm breath directly to my face. I smiled and took a deep breath.

"Mouth watering, as usual." I stated and she giggled. Her face was now a dark scarlet.

"Bella." I whispered once before once again closing the space between her lips and mine.

**Woo. One of my longer chapters. Ten pages! OOo! That deserves reviews.. doesn't it? Come on! I love them so much, and they make me want to write faster and yeah. This chapter was for YOU for reading up until here. I love you all! That's not weird, is it? Anyways.. I'm torn between Bella staying with Edward and giving the baby to Jacob, or Bella choosing Jacob, or Bella giving the baby up for adoption and staying with Edward, or a lot more options. It's just so hard! I mean, you read the things Edward though about.. So what should I do? Tell me what you think because honestly, right now I'm thinking Bella and Jacob raising the baby is the best way to go. Even though I would hate to tear Edward and Bella apart, I don't know what other choice there is.. Ugh.**


	7. Miss Sausage

**From here until eternity**

**Thank you everyone for all the awesome reviews. All three of them..! Still good. Ha-ha. Retrodelic, not complaining, and watermelon-smiles: Your reviews were there when I woke up and that made me smile and encouraged me to totally skip breakfast and write. Woo.. I'm still torn between Jacob and Edward, but we still have a long way to go.. I got a bunch of alerts on this story and I love you all for everything. Thank you so much! Enough rambling- here's chapter seven!**

Chapter seven: Miss Sausage.

Jacob Black's point of view:

"Bella, honey?" I whispered stepping into my small living room. I hadn't meant to stay out all day.. Would she be mad?

"Bella, are you awake?" I listened closely and only heard one heartbeat, not including mine. My fathers. I sighed and dropped the tin of muffins Emily had made for Bella and I on the table beside the couch. Of course she left. Who would want to sit around waiting for me, when they could just as easily go to their bloodsucking _husband? _I shuttered and sighed.

I fell down on the couch and the legs screeched under my weight. I looked around my black living room and listened to my fathers deep breathing. I suspect he's sleeping. My stomach growled and I looked down at it with a frown. I didn't really want to eat all the muffins Emily had got Bella and I, but really what else could I do? Our kitchen had nothing to offer. Billy could never go shopping. With a huff I decided against the muffins and walked to the kitchen, praying something was there.

_Clink._ I looked down to a small pile of glass on the floor I'd just stepped on. It had Bella's scent all over it. Small shards pushed into my feet, but I couldn't feel it. What was she doing with a broken plate?

There would be plenty of broken plates when the baby is born. I smiled, secretly, and chuckled. Seventeen and already thinking about babies. No.. Having a baby.

I hope it's a boy. The name Eli has really grown on me.. If it's a girl that would be okay too, but a boy would be wonderful.

Somebody hit the front door with enough force to send the sound rattling around the house. I turned my head to the living room and listened closely. Quil.

I was at the door in a few seconds. I might as well walk human speed. I opened it and Quil was standing with Clair on his shoulders with a large grin on his face. A large stupid grin. He looked more of a father to Claire then her own dad. Is that how Eli and I would look?

"Err." I asked. Not really a question, but..

"Explain!" He said pushing me inside. I raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"I was getting food." I said and chuckled. Quil's face went from funny to serious.

"Baby!" He hissed. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Yes, honey?" I chuckled again but Quil didn't find it humorous.

"Bella's having your baby!?" He yelled, and my dad shifted in his bed. I was yet to tell him about the baby, and this was definitely not the way I wanted him to find out. I hissed and pushed Quil out the door with him stumbling slightly. He held onto Claire closely, and she giggled.

"Agen unkee Quil!" Quil smiled at her and told her later then turned back at me and scowled.

"Man, she's married!" He whispered to me, to quiet for even Claire to hear. I pursed my lips and felt the pain coming. I had just gotten out of the _I hate my life, the girl I love ditched me to go die with her vampire husband _stage and it's like Quil was pushing me right back into it.

"I know." Was all I could say. "She said she might change her mind, though.." I defended myself. Quil threw his hands in the air and Claire wobbled on his shoulders. He grabbed her by the torso quickly and held her securely.

"That makes everything _so _much better, Jake!" He hissed at me and the frown on his face got bigger.

"I'm going to fight. Fight until I have nothing left to fight for. It's not just the girl I love I'm fighting for now, but my kid too." I stated and looked up at him with cold eyes. His features softened and he looked at me with pity. I didn't need his pity.

"I'm sorry, man. I just.." He stopped when I huffed and my hands began to tremble. He must have took this as his cue to take Claire and run, because he ran without a backward glance.

I watched his figure disappear into the woods and then I howled. It bounced around in the silence, and I heard other dogs howling. I would have thought it was funny, if I wasn't so mad.

"Jake?" My dad asked rolling his chair onto the porch. I felt bad for waking him, but was happy he was awake now, because I could ask him what happened with Bella.

"Hey dad. Sorry I woke you. Quil came over and was being an idiot." I said rolling my eyes. He nodded and opened his mouth to talk but I cut him off. "So what happened to Bella?"

His eyebrows went up and he looked around. I looked around with him curious as to what he was doing.

"Bella's been real emotional. She came over and started watching TV, and when she got bored or something she began to clean the kitchen. Dropped a plate and cried for like ten minutes. It was just a plate.." He stopped and kept thinking to himself. I waited for more, but guessed that was all.

"Thanks, dad." I said before stepping around him. He turned to me with a confused expression.

"Oh, son. Bella told me to tell you to call her. She needs to talk about her truck?" He asked raising an eyebrow suspiciously. Her truck? What was wrong with her truck? Was she all right?

"What's wrong with her truck?" I asked turning a full ninety degree's to face my father. He shrugged and headed towards his room.

When his door closed I ran to the kitchen and picked up the phone. I dialed Bella's number and waited. Two rings. Three rings. Four, five.. Her voice mail picked up and I growled in frustration.

"Hey, Bella. It's me. Jake.. Are you alright? I got here and you were gone, and my dad says that you told me to call about your truck and well.. Yeah. Call me back. Love you." I put the phone back on the dialer and stared at it. I tapped my fingers on the table and stared some more. I yawned and shook my head to get rid of the sleepiness. I wouldn't fall asleep..

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

I jumped up and looked at the phone. I mentally slapped myself for falling asleep, but what else could I really do? I picked the phone up and prayed it was Bella.

"Bella!?" I asked, voice full of sleep. I heard a cough on the other line and a sniffle.

"Oh, hey Jake.. You called?" Bella asked with a low voice. She'd been crying.

"Why were you crying, Bells?"

"I wasn't!" She answered to quickly. I could imagine her blushing right now. "I was sleeping."

I don't know why but I smiled. I smiled at the fact that me and Bella were sleeping at the same time, so close to each other. Only a few minutes away. I'm having a baby with this girl, and butterflies still flutter around in my stomach when I think about the fact that we sleep at the same time. I must be crazy.

"So, uh.. your truck okay?" I asked and I heard Bella laugh on the other line. I didn't find anything funny. She could have got hurt.. Or worse.

"No Jake. I was talking about.. _The baby_." She whispered. Now it was my turn to laugh. Then an idea came to mind.

"Bella, I'm coming over. Then we're going somewhere, okay? I can't tell you where though.." She hesitated on the other line but finally answered.

"Okay."

"Well, I'll pick you up in like an hour okay?" I asked not quite sure as to how I would go about this. She agreed and told me she had to go eat.

"Love you, Bells."

"Love you, Jacob." I smiled and blushed.

"Love you too, Eli.." I heard Bella's sudden intake of air and a giggle shortly after.

"He loves you too. Bye." With that she hung up the phone and I stood, blushing like a mad man, in my kitchen thinking about what to do next.

xoxoxo

Bella's point of view:

I put my finger on the end button but heard Jacob talk again.

"Love you, Bells." Jacob whispered. I smiled and pursed my lips.

"Love you, Jacob." I answered back, and I could imagine his smile.

"Love you too, Eli.." I was surprised. I took a deep breath of air and giggled.

"He loves you too. Bye." I said and hung up. I looked down at my stomach and touched it with two fingers. I frowned thinking about the bump I would soon be getting. Then I would have to tell Charlie.

What if I ran away? I didn't want anybody seeing this.. Not Charlie, not Edward.. Especially not Edward. I didn't need to hurt him anymore. Jacob could come with me. He could help me get through this. He could protect me.

Edward would follow me, though. Follow me to the ends of the earth. He would follow me until I told him to go away. I couldn't do that.

Running away was out of the question.. But for now I had to go upstairs and get ready for my day with Jacob.

--

Stepping in front of the mirror I twirled around and smiled at my reflexion. My small stomach, strait brown hair, pink cheeks. My blue t-shirt with lighter blue polka dots, my blue jeans. I was actually happy with myself.

The door bell rang and I skipped down the stairs. A few minutes ago I was crying because I didn't know exactly what to do, and worried because I hated surprises. Now, I was happy knowing Jacob was a few feet away. A strange feeling came from inside my stomach. A good feeling.

I opened the door and Jacob stood there with a large stupid grin on his face.

"Jacob!" I yelled jumping into his arms. He pulled me away and grabbed my hand kissing me on the top of my head.

"You're going to love this, Bella." He whispered into my hair and I blushed heavily.

"Why are we going out? And just to clear this up; this isn't a.. date." I could feel Jacob frown into my hair but he was soon enough his normal self. Smiling and joking.

"I know, Bella. But I told you last time, and I'll tell you again. As long as you still haven't made your choice, I will fight. Fight until I have nothing to fight for. I love you, Isabella Swan." he whispered into my ear and I could feel more tears coming. I almost corrected him, but I didn't think reminding him that Swan was no longer my last name would be to smart. No point in ruining this moment.

"Let's go." I whispered pulling away. Jacob followed me, and walked with me towards my truck. He shook his head though, and led me to the rabbit, jumping in the drivers seat. I frowned and got into the passenger side silently.

He didn't turn any music on. We just sat in silence, while my curiosity grew every second until we finally turned onto an abandoned road. I raised an eyebrow and Jacob grinned ear to ear. That's when I saw a beautiful lake. Maybe part of the ocean.

By the ocean was a little hill, with candles everywhere. And in the middle of the candles was a blanket with a picnic basket on top.

"Why, Jacob Black! Are you trying to seduce me?" I giggled and he rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't take much, Bella." My happy mood disappeared. Had he just called me easy? He must have noticed because his eyes went big.

"Oh no, Bella! I didn't mean it like that! I was saying it doesn't take much because you love me so much." He winked at me and I couldn't help but giggle again. Stupid werewolf.

We pulled over and I unbuckled. Right before I touched to door handle it was open. I gasped and Jacob smiled winningly at me.

"My lady." He said putting his hand out towards me. He was speaking with an old English accent. He bowed and blushed lightly.

"Thank you, kind sir!" I giggled taking his hand, talking in the same accent. When my feet were securely on the ground I curtsied and we began to walk towards the hill.

I was so giggly. So happy. I wasn't happy often, so I decided to be as happy as I can for now. I know when I get home, I'll cry my eyes out, or throw a huge tantrum. My emotions have never been more wild.

We got to the top of the hill and Jacob sat down on the blanket. It was then that I realized there were two baskets. I laughed and opened the one closest to me.

"Eggs?" I question, and Jacob shrugged. I raised an eyebrow but ate them anyways. Jacob was busy eating toast and bacon. "Oh. I see. Breakfast for dinner." Jacob nodded with a mouthful and big cheeks.

The rest of the time we ate in comfortable silence.

When I was done I closed the basket and watched as Jacob finished off his fourth plate of eggs. He laid back and pulled me to his chest. I couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable by the warmth.

"Wow, Jacob. So you made that five star meal, or did Emily?" I questioned and he pursed his lips.

"Emily." I nodded. I expected as much. Jacob couldn't cook to save his life.

"Bella, I got you something." I groaned. He had to ruin this moment.

"I hate surprised, Jake.." All he could do was roll his eyes.

"It's just.. I was reading some book about babies and one said that if you have no experience with siblings, which you don't, that a pet could be an easy way to prepare yourself to be responsible.." He looked at me with guilty eyes.

"I am responsible! I practically take care of Charlie. He would starve without me!" I begged him, trying to find any way out of this.

"I know, it's just.. I also thought it would remind you of me.." He turned around, away from me towards the water and stood up. He brushed the debris off of him and started towards the tree. I shivered and pulled my legs up to my chest. In seconds he was back with a dog in his hands. No, a puppy.

It was russet with a little bit of black around its eye. It was a dachshund. It's tongue lolled out to the left and its eyes sparkled in the lights from the candles. I could only describe it as adorable.

"Aw!" I moaned. I took the puppy from Jacob and it whined quietly. "It's too cute!" I usually didn't get animals, but how could I say no to this? The puppy squirmed and barked in my arms. I frowned and put it down carefully on the ground. It ran strait into Jacob's lap.

"Err. He only likes me because he's like, part cousin or something." Jacob tried to joke, but it didn't help. I could feel hot tears in my eyes and didn't even try to stop them. They poured over and Jacob engulfed me in a bone crushing hug.

"Shh, honey. It's just a dog." He whispered to me. His voice alone helped a little.

"I know." Was all I could say. I really didn't know why I was crying. Sure, rejection hurts.. But it's a dog. When I finished crying Jacob coughed and I looked up to him. He was holding the dog on his left, while I laid in his lap.

"I think we should give it a name?" He suggested. I nodded and raised an eyebrow. As if he could read my mind he told me, "It's a girl."

I couldn't help but laugh at how his words sounded. He must have noticed too because he joined in.

"I think we should name her Miss Sausage." He said with a strait face. No humor evident. I stared up at him in mock horror and gaped. "What? It's cute."

Ignoring him I continued to think about the perfect name.

"Don't you like that? Miss Sausage!" He cooed to the puppy who rolled around and barked whenever Jacob would speak. "She likes it, Bells. We can't deny her a name she likes."

Jacob looked at me with the same sad eyes the puppy made. They didn't fight fair.

"Fine." I said, agreeing to the stupid name. I mean really? Miss Sausage?

The puppy snuggled up to Jacob and licked his cheek. I laughed and Jacob looked at me with a confused expression.

"She loves you." I stated. He frowned and looked at me under his lashes. I knew what he wanted to say. 'Well, I love you!' but he didn't say anything. He just stared. I instantly felt self conscious and pulled down at my shirt, while using my other hand to brush through my hair.

"You know, you're really pretty." He said and I chuckled.

"Thanks. I guess." I mumbled but I was stupid for thinking Jacob didn't hear.

"No, really Bella! You're really beautiful. Your eyes, hair, _lips-" _Wink "All match your personality. Which I love by the way." I blushed and rolled my eyes.

"What? Clumsy, danger magnet, human?" I said bitterly. He laughed and smiled largely.

"That's what I love about you." I nodded and rolled over on my back. Miss Sausage came up and started licking my face and I sighed. I covered my face with my hands and she proceeded to lick those. Jacob, on the other hand, sat behind me shaking the forest with his laughter.

"We should probably go. It's getting dark." He pointed out the obvious. I stood up and brushed the debris off of my clothes before watching Jacob get up. I yawned once and turned to walk down the hill. Of course.. I can't even walk on a flat surface without falling so I fell down and rolled. Actually _rolled _down the hill. When I got to the bottom, Jacob caught me.

I hissed and pushed myself out of his arms falling backwards. He caught me again before I hit the ground.

"Thanks, Jake, I was only at the bottom!" I hissed bitterly. He pursed his lips into a hard line, but the corners still twitched slightly.

I stomped away from him bitterly towards the rabbit and jumped into the passenger seat. Jacob hopped in shortly after.

"Bella?" He whispered. I nodded telling him to continue. "Can all that falling hurt Eli? I mean the baby?" He turned towards me and to my surprise his face was serious.

I shrugged and turned back towards the front.

"You know, we have to take you to the doctor.. Right?" He asked me again. My pulse got faster and my face got hot. This was such a small town. How wouldn't Charlie find out? I wanted to tell him myself, but I just wasn't ready. Unless! I could ask Carslile..

"Okay." I said and then smiled to Jake. I laughed nervously and yawned again. I was so tired..

When the car started I laid my head back and I day dreamed.

_"Eli." I called out towards the forest. "Eli, Jacob. Come on. Dinner."_

Two wolfs came running towards me. One bigger with russet fur and one was tiny with brown fur. I smiled and my heart raced. Miss Sausage ran out behind me yelping and howling.

"Go now. I'm not feeding you like that. You aren't dogs." I added laughing at my joke. The Jacob wolf rolled his eyes and they ran back towards the forest. When they came back they were fully clothed.

"Mommy!" Eli ran into my open arms. My baby..

"Mommy!" Jacob ran and bumped into the both of us causing us all to laugh. When I was done I towed them both inside to eat the food I'd been cooking all day. It was a normal meal, but was big enough for about fifty people.. I would hate to be Emily when it comes to cooking..

"Food!" Jacob and Eli yelled out at the same time, running to the table to start eating. They were done in minutes and it had taken me hours to cook it all..

I saw it all. I saw what it would be like if I chose Jacob. And I wanted it.__

**Aww. How sweet. Miss Sausage. Hehe. Anyways.. Mostly fluff. I like fluff.. Well, review! I'll give you each a cookie. Thank ****YOU ****for reading this far into my story. That makes me so happy. You all are amazing.**


	8. I just had to leave tonight

**From here until eternity.**

The last few chapters have been a lot of fluff but unfortunately it's time to get serious.. A lot of people say Bella should leave Edward for Jacob. A lot more people said Edward and Bella for ever. I already know who she's going to end up with though.. And you'll have to wait and find out! Here you are, chapter eight.

Chapter eight: I just had to leave tonight.  


Bella's point of view:

I was breathing in gasps. Jacob held me with one hand to his warm chest, while he held a glass of water in his other hand. I could feel sweat pouring down my forehead. He started to sway us back and fourth slowly and I wasn't surprised when the room started spinning with us.

"Jacob.." I begged. He winced when I said his name. I didn't blame him. My voice sounded so broken.

"Bells, are you sure you don't want to see the bloodsucking doctor?" He was desperate now. I let out a broken laugh and shook my head. "Please.."

I refused again and he handed me the cup of water in his left hand. "Thanks."

"Yup." He said as I gulped down the water quickly. When I handed the cup back to Jacob it was empty. He pursed his lips and set it down on the desk beside my bed.

"Charlie is going to be home soon, Jake. You should leave." I suggested and Jacob sighed.

"He wont mind me being here and you know it, Bella." He whispered coldly at me. I winced and closed my eyes. I swayed in his arms again and stiffened. Jacob must have realized because he picked up the small trash can he had found me that was sitting empty on the side of my bed. I threw up and Jacob took it back from my hands when I was finished.

He looked at me, pleading, and didn't need to say anything. I knew what he would ask the moment he opened his mouth. I shook my head telling him no.

"Just one trip, Bella. For the baby?" I scowled and he smiled when he realized he had found my weakness. "You'll go to the doctor for Eli, wont you?"

I sighed and closed my eyes again. I nodded once and I could feel his happiness coming off in waves. "But not now." I managed.

I frowned and turned to my empty cup of water. My mouth was extremely dry, and it was uncomfortable. I looked back up into Jake's eyes and he stood up without another word. He kissed me lightly on the forehead and I felt suddenly dizzy.

"Be right back." He mumbled and walked out the door gracefully. I would never get used to that. Jacob, graceful..

I laid my head again my bed post and moaned. I didn't know morning sickness was supposed to feel so.. horrible. It had never been this bad. I secured my eyes shut when I heard the door downstairs slam shut. My head throbbed.

"Jacob?" Charlie asked. I could barely hear. I didn't want to either, so I put a pillow over my head. I breathed in deeply. I let out a raspy cough and Jacob was at my side in no less than six seconds.

"You okay?" He asked, worried. I couldn't even lift my head so I just moaned once.

"Mm." I moaned again when the lights flicked on.

"Sorry." Charlie whispered shutting them off quickly. I turned over away from the sounds they made and I felt someone touching my forehead. To cold to be Jacob's.. "Bella, you're burning up!" That snapped me out of my trance.

I smiled lightly and rolled my eyes. "I'm burning up? You should check Jacob." I said and Charlie turned his attention to Jacob.

"I'm fine." Jacob muttered under his breath. He glared at me, not even hiding his anger. I stuck my tongue out once and he huffed. Charlie ignored him anyways and reached his hand over to his head.

"Holy crow! Jake, you're hotter than Bella!" I giggled and Jacob frowned. He should be surprised. Especially since if Charlie took his temperature it would come up to about one oh eight. But he knew that, as well as I did so he just rolled his eyes once.

"Bella's sick, too. I feel fine." He smiled as he put the spot light on me. I couldn't help but reflect his expression. Charlie looked back and fourth at the two of us and seemed to get the point that he wasn't needed. He waved sheepishly.

"I'll be downstairs. Sleep Bella. You too, Jake.. Err.." He paused and looked over to the rocking chair in the corner. "Tell me when you want to go home. I'll drop you off." He left the room and Jacob smiled.

Jacob's warm fingers danced over my skin casually. I smiled and leaned my head into his hand. What I would give for someone cold, now, though..

"Oh, here." He handed me the newly filled cup of water. I had forgotten about my throat and winced when I took the first sip. When the water hit my stomach I moaned and began to feel terribly sick. Jacob pushed the trash can to me and I took it gladly into my lap, just in case. I started to breath through my mouth when I noticed the smell coming from the trash can and pursed my lips. If it smelled bad to me, it had to be a hundred times worse for Jake. I looked at him apologetically and gave him an excused expression as he sat there, breathing normally. He didn't seem to be uncomfortable.

"So um.. I see you didn't tell Charlie." He said, smug. I gaped.

"Not like you told Billy!" I yelled a little to loudly and regretted it. Not because Charlie most likely heard, but because the churning in my stomach made me gag. I leaned into the trash can and threw up again.

"Shh." He whispered rubbing soothing circles on my arm. I moaned again and fell backwards, leaving the trash can upright in my lap.

I was choking on tears before I even realized I was crying. The pain in my stomach was horrible as I emptied my stomach of everything it contained. I felt so broken. Jacob set the trash can on the ground and pulled me to his chest tightly. He rocked me back and fourth and whispered into my ear.

"I'll be here for you Bella. Always." He continued to rock me back and fourth and soon my tears stopped. I hiccuped once and just rocked in his arms. Eventually I drifted off into a much needed, dreamless sleep.

  
Jacob Black's point of view:

I held Bella's sleeping form in my arms and still rocked her back and fourth. Charlie had only checked on us _five_ times.. Even when she was asleep, the tears ran down her pale face. I was exhausted, but I wouldn't sleep. Not until I knew Bella would be okay.

I looked towards the window and the sun was beginning to set. Yellow, orange, red, purple, and pink colored the skies. It was so beautiful. But not nearly as beautiful as the beautiful girl in my arms.

I pulled her closer to me, even tighter and took in her scent. Still intoxicating, like always. But some other smell lingered in the air.. I completely forgot about Bella's smell and stiffened at the stench I now smelt. Bella moaned as I moved around and set her down. She reached out to me and I grabbed her hand, never taking my eyes off the window. The smell wasn't far away..

"Shh, honey. I'll be right back." I said letting her hand go.

"Quil.." I pushed my curiosity aside when she said Quil's name focusing on whoever was coming. It was a Cullen, and I knew who it would be.. Just in case, I tried not to let my mind slip until she was safe. I planned out what I would do if it was someone bent on hurting Bella. I growled in frustration when I remembered that _Edward _could read minds.

_Walked past my grave in the dark tonight_

_Saw the stone and the note you left for me_

_To answer your question, _

_I just had to leave, I just had to leave_

I thought quickly, setting aside my thoughts to leave. The vile smell got closer and I crouched on the ground in a defensive pose. I growled and cursed quietly searching the room. It smelled so close, but could it have possible gotten in without me knowing?

I heard a huff from outside the window and smiled. It was her bloodsucking _husband. _I winced saying the second word, because it hurt worse then the first..

"What are you doing here, _Jacob._" I could feel the hairs on my neck stick up and he must have realized.

"We should go outside. Don't want to hurt Bella, do you?" I laughed without humor. Like I'd hurt Bella. I quickly thought about the night Sam had found her, almost lifeless on the forest floor. He winced and jumped off the roof. I slyly snuck out the window and joined him. The icy smell of vampire burned my nose with every breath. He didn't breath and that caused anger to flare up inside of me.

"I came here on a peace treaty, Jacob." He said raising his hands. I rolled my eyes and stood up from my defensive position.

"What do you want, leech. If you didn't notice I was in there with Bella and our _baby_." I emphasized the word and the pain was evident on his face. I smirked and waited for him to continue. After a long pause he finally spoke.

"I'm leaving." He said. I couldn't help the smile that played across my lips. His face was serious, pain still in his eyes.

"Sure. Do you want me to tell her you stopped by or what? Because if I don't have to, I'd rather not." _If I tell her, she'd want to see him right away. He'd like that.._ I froze when I realized he was reading my mind. He shook his head and sighed.

"No _mutt._ You don't understand. I'm _leaving_." I couldn't speak. My mouth felt dry. I was to shocked to be happy.

"Like you did last time?" I asked disgust dripping from every word.

"Yes."

"What!?" I howled. I couldn't even contain my frustration. I had prayed this day would come. The day he would leave, and Bella and I could be together. But this couldn't be a worse time. "Are you stupid?" I asked, but I knew the answer.

"Just give this to Bella, please." He begged. I shook my head and knocked the paper he was holding out towards me to the ground. It made a light flutter and it was the only sound in this oddly silent night.

"That would break her heart! Of all the times to leave her, you choose now!?" I yelled. I clenched my fists tightly together, and they started to turn white where they expanded over my bones.

"She made her choice." He said through clenched teeth. I stopped and realization hit. I was curious, though, as to how he knew when I hadn't let Bella out of my sight in days. I only left her when Sam called me, and she would wait for me in my house. Was he deciding upon the fact that she wasn't with him for so long?

"No, I'm not. Alice saw her future disappear the other night. It hasn't come back Even when you are gone." I laughed again without humor.

"I'm with her almost constantly. When I'm not part of me is _inside _of her. Maybe that's why? Ever think about that?" I rolled my eyes. I shook but controlled my temper.

"Doesn't matter." He muttered and suddenly the note was in his hand again. "Please, for me?" He pleaded.

I sighed and took it without a second though. I opened it and ignored his angry growls.

_Bella, love.  
I'm leaving.  
I know I promised, but you have Jacob.  
Please, please understand.  
I don't want to bring old memories back and I know it's impossible but..  
It will be as if I never existed.  
I'll love you forever, no matter what happens. Always.  
I'm sorry._

I ripped the note in half and the leech jumped at me.

"Are you insane!" I yelled pushing him off of me. He tumbled to the ground and it shook violently. He stood back up and I could smell venom in his mouth.

"Shh." He cautioned and I heard a faint sound from inside Bella's house. I listened closer and acknowledged that Charlie was awake. I hid in a bush by the side of the house and came out when Charlie closed his window quickly.

"You. Can't. Leave. Bella. Now." I yelled between my teeth and shut my eyes. I tried to calm myself and eventually did. The leech waited for me.

"She has you." He stared at me blankly and I stared back, not quite sure what to make of the situation. He looked so nervous. He should. If it didn't hurt Bella, I would rip him into a million pieces right now.

"I wish you would." He said almost begging. I smiled brightly at the idea of my ripping him apart. His smell alone made me want to kill him.

He smiled an odd crooked smile at me, but it didn't meet his forever sad eyes. I growled silently, because for some reason it annoyed me.

"Please, Jacob. You could make her so happy. You can have her. She's yours." He said bowing his head. I didn't know what else to do so I just gaped incredulously.

"You have no idea what you are giving up." I said and sighed. How could he give Bella up, when of course she would choose him over me.

"I know exactly what I'm giving up. Everything. She's my everything Jacob. That's why I want her to be happy. With you, with the baby." I couldn't find even the littlest bit of humor in his voice. He didn't even show the pain he was feeling, except in his eyes. Pain was evident there.

"No." I said and he raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"No?" He questioned back. I nodded.

"Yeah, no." He sighed at my answer and sat silently like he was counting to ten.

"And why not?" He asked with a bored tone.

"Because I'm not telling her anything. You want to break her heart, go ahead. I'm not doing your dirty work for you leech." I hissed. He looked around almost as if he expected someone. "Of course-" I interrupted before he could say anything. "I'll be there to comfort her. Just. Like. Last. Time."

I could smell venom again dripping from him mouth. His eyes turned coal black and he hissed at me loudly. A little to loudly. Bella moved around in her bed, mumbling Edward's name.

I felt my heart tear out, but I closed my eyes for a minute. Edward stiffened next to me and all the venom was gone. Next instant he was in her room.

"Hey!" I yelled turning on my heel and running towards the window. I was in the next second, but in my haste I tripped over the window sill.

"Mm." Bella's eyes fluttered open and she looked around in the dark. I moved to her side and rubbed soothing circles on her arm.

"Jacob?" She asked tiredly. I nodded and kissed her forehead. Edward slithered into the closet like Bella had once told me he did when Charlie was coming. I listened and noted that nobody was coming.

"I don't want her to know I'm here." He whispered to low for Bella to hear. _Coward._ I thought smugly. He was silent.

I could see tears welling up in Bella's eyes in the dark. "Oh. I though.." She sounded so disappointed. She let out a low sob and dropped her head into her hands. She sniffled and I pulled her close to me.

"Ugh!" She moaned and I lifted the trash can off the floor and into her waiting hands. She took it and threw up again. Edward shifted in the closet like he wanted to comfort her. I couldn't blame him. I would do _anything _to make her feel better. I hated seeing her in pain.

"Haha!" I jumped and stared with wide eyes. Bella laughed hysterically and I worried that I might have to take her to the hospital. What could possibly be so funny? "I must look horrible!"

"Err. No. You look beautiful." I said and she glared at me.

"Why are you lying to me?" Angry tears were pooling up at the corners of her eyes. I sat, stunned, as Edward laughed silently in the closet. "I hate you, Jacob Black."

I didn't even know what to say so I just nodded. My eyes went down to the floor, and even if she was kidding it still hurt. She pushed away from me and crawled into a ball on the opposite side of the bed from me.

"Don't you want to be warm, Bells? It's cold.." I said automatically turning to the closet. The snickering stopped short and was replaced with silence.

"I would rather be _cold _Jacob." She yelled at me and I could feel my heart break into not only two pieces, but a million.

"Fine." I said taking a step out of the bed. I never feel cold. Now I did. And a little bit of a numb feeling mixed in with it.

I walked over to the window and jumped out, not even looking down. I landed and winced, breaking my ankle from the second story drop. I moaned in pain, only partly from my ankle. I crawled to the side of the house and popped my bone into place. I ignored all sounds coming from the house.

It only took about seven minutes for my ankle to fully heal. It still stung, but that was normal. I stood up and tested it. Once I found out that it would be fine I remembered what had happened before I jumped.

_I would rather be _cold _Jacob._

I gripped my side and shut my eyes tight. Surely after everything I'd gone through with her, this shouldn't hurt as much as it did. Right? I tried to blame Bella's sudden mood swings on her pregnancy that _I _caused, but I couldn't regret it. Never.

If it wasn't her pregnancy causing her to act like she did, if she wanted to hate me, she could. She wouldn't for long, though. I hope..

With that last thought I trembled and changed. Usually I had control of my emotions. It's just so hard when it comes to Bella, though. Which most of the time, it does.

My whole body shook, and I felt fire burn through my veins. The fur rose on all of my body and my clothes shred around me. I let out a howl and started running towards no where in particular.

_You okay? _Sam asked me with concern. I ignored him and checked my surroundings. Fallen leaves crumbles under my paws. I searched around for any sign of movement.

A squirrel moved around in a tree, and all the birds in the area became alert of my presence. They flew away and I couldn't blame them. Why would anybody want to be around me?

_Don't think like that stupid. Only a few people, like me, don't want to be around you. _Leah snickered and I couldn't even fight back. I ignored her to and pushed my paws harder.

_You're getting pretty far Jake.. _Embry said concerned. Once again, didn't care.

_If you don't care about yourself, then care about how Bella will feel if both Edward _and _you leave. _Sam thought as I jumped over a small river. I was just entering La Push and I could hear my bothers running only miles away.

I stopped dead in my tracks and fell to the ground. The pain wasn't nearly as bad as when I was human, but it was still bad enough to make my knee's weak.

I could imagine Bella alone, with the baby. Crying of course. And she would have to tell Charlie about the baby without me.

I felt somebody nudge me with their nose and I rolled my eyes to keep the tears away.

_Stop trying to be touch. _Leah said laughing. I ignored her again. She pushed at my side again, this time pushing me down into the dirt. I stood back up and shook it off. I wasn't in the mood for Leah.

Soon after Sam and Embry were by my side. I wondered where the rest of my brothers were..

_Doesn't matter. Just go to Bella. Tell her you're sorry. _Sam said. Except it wasn't Sam, it was the Alpha.

_But.. She hates me._ I whined. Sam snorted and sat down on the ground with a loud thump.

_Do you really believe that? _He asked. I shook my head. _Then go._

I smiled and stood back up. This time, instead of running from Bella, I ran towards Bella.

That's where I promised I would never leave her again.

**Okay, sucked. I wouldn't have done the last part with the pack but somebody begged me to add Leah. Hope you're happy Kirsten. Let's get things strait.**

1. Edward wants Jacob to tell Bella she is leaving.

2. Bella wants to see Edward, obviously.

3. Edward is confident that Bella chose Jacob.  


**4. She hasn't made a choice yet.**

5. Bella is a super emotional wreck and pushed Jacob away, causing him to run from her.

6. There will be a lot more Miss Sausage later, like people requested..

7. And a lot more mood swings :).

Review five times and I'll update tomorrow morning. Maybe tonight. Depends on how fast I get my reviews. ;).  
  
Next chapter:

"You know if I had a choice, this wouldn't be it, Bella. Right?" He whispered silently. I scowled and turned my head violently. I didn't even want to look into his eyes, because I didn't want to remember why I loved him so much. It would hurt enough later.

"Just go." I said pointing to the window. He sighed loudly and shuffled to his feet.

"I love you." I felt tears coming now. I couldn't hold them back. I let them flow freely down my cheek onto the floor. I could hear his sudden in take of breath.

"Good bye." I whispered and when I turned back around he was gone.


	9. Just go

**From here until eternity.**

Thank you everyone who reviewed. This is the highest review count I've ever gotten! I'm slightly suspicious, though, because two people from anon reviewed a lot when I first accepted anon reviews.. Hmm. But, hey! I'm not complaining. Jakesbabygurll; thank you for your review. It made me smile like an idiot. -Gives Jacob plush toy-. Brynn: I am totally flattered you want to name your dog Miss Sausage. I was jumping around my house from all the positive reviews about Miss Sausage. She must be loved.. You are all so sweet. I never imagined this story to get so many reviews so fast! I mean really! Fourty seven! I love you all so much! If that isn't weird..

Chapter nine: Just go.

Bella's point of view:

_Thump_. My eyes fluttered open and I searched through the darkness that was my room. I saw a shadow moving, and gasped. Edward? I opened my mouth to talk, but somebody was at my side before I could speak. I was disappointed to realize it was a warm hand, not a cold one. I wanted the warm one, but I needed the cold hand.

"Jacob?" I asked and sleep was evident in my voice. It was stupid to ask, when I already knew who it was. Nobody else snuck into my room at night, _that I knew of_.

He kissed my head and I frowned. "Oh. I thought.." I let my words end there and I felt tears in my eyes. I was frustrated that I couldn't keep myself together for even a minute after I'd woken up. Either I was crying, or I was throwing up.

I let out a low sob and covered my face with my hands. I cried loudly, and Jacob didn't even seem to mind. He just pulled me to his chest and rocked us back and fourth.

At least it was just tears.. Tears don't hurt like morning sickness.

I spoke to soon.

"Ugh!" I moaned and reached for the trash can by the side of my bed, but Jake handed it to me first. Jacob rubbed soothing circles on my arm and back as I threw up my remaining insides. My stomach churned and the room started spinning again. Would this never end?

I smiled and blushed. It was so embarrassing. "Haha!" Jacob stiffened beside me and I continued laughing. He waited for an explanation, so I gave him one.

"I must look horrible!" I stated. I knew I did.

"Err. No. You look beautiful." I stopped laughing and sat up strait. Why would he lie to me? It's not like it would hurt for him to tell me something I already knew. I glared at him and he stared.

"Why are you lying to me?" I don't even know why I was crying now. Probably the fact that he was lying to me. Of course that was it. The tears pulled over at the last thought.

"I hate you, Jacob Black!" I was surprised by the words. I'd said them before but only jokingly. I couldn't really mean them though.. I loved him. More tears fell.

I felt pain bouncing off of Jacob in waves. I couldn't stand being so close to him now. I was still so mad. I pushed away from his chest and crawled, ungracefully, to the other side of the bed. I put my knee's up and my head on top.

"Don't you want to be warm, Bells? It's cold.." I cut him off.

"I would rather be _cold _Jacob!" I snapped at him. My tone made it sound like I was cursing.

"Fine." He stepped out of bed and was gone. I could feel more tears coming as I regretted our conversation. I was horrible. I had pushed him away. I was a monster.

I sobbed more into into my knee's and just sat there, waiting. I finally stood up and pushed the window open as wide as it would go, hoping he would come back to me. I wouldn't blame him if he didn't.

_I would rather be _cold _Jacob!_

How could I have said something so mean?

I cried dry tears. Nothing else would come. I started having a hard time breathing, and I gasped for air. I wasn't surprised when two strong, cold arms were around me, picking me up. I should have screamed, but I welcomed them. I snuggled into Edward's chest and ruined another of his shirts.

He waited for me to finish like he always did. Did I honestly deserve such an angel? I knew the answer. It was like asking if I really loved him. Anyone could tell you, the answer is yes.

"I-I'm so-so-sorry!" I cried and gripped his shirt with my tiny hands. I pulled it tightly to me. I pushed away the feelings that threatened to consume me. He kissed my head so tenderly. So softly. I felt safe again. Secured in his arms.

Edward set me down and I felt cold away from his grasp. I wrapped my arms around my chest, trying to hold myself together. Pain, anguish, love, more pain. It all washed over me with a lot of terror. Terror that he, too, would leave me. Just like Jacob had.

No. Jacob didn't leave me. I pushed him away. And I was pushing Edward away, too.

"Bella.." He whispered. I was numb. Even when he said my name with his velvety soft voice I was numb. I could barely breath.

"I have to go. I have to leave." I could feel my heart stop for the shortest second. I gasped on tears that weren't there, and my knee's buckled beneath me. He grabbed me before I reached the ground.

"No. No. No. No. No." I whispered over and over again. Maybe, if I denied it, he would stay. Stay with me.

"Bella.." I didn't listen. I was to far away.

"No. No. No!" I screamed. He held me tighter and looked towards the door.

"No!!" I screamed and kicked, and thrashed. I know it was immature, but I was willing to try anything.

"Shh, Bella! Charlie!" Edward cautioned. I didn't care.

"You can't leave me Edward!!" I begged more than said. He covered my mouth and I finally calmed down.

He was gone the next instant.

"Cover up!" He yelled at me. I looked at the bed and back at the door. I just sat on my bed, not bothering to cover up. The door opened quickly and almost hit the wall.

Charlie peeked in, and I just stared at him. That's all I could do. Stare. He stiffened when he realized I was awake.

"Oh.. Sorry Bells. I just though.. Err. You were yelling and you were talking to.. Edward?" He questioned and I nodded. I could see his face turn red.

"Where is he!?" He asked. I didn't move. I didn't even breath. Still numb. "CULLEN!" He yelled thrashing through my room. He took note of the open window and ran over to check.

"He's not here." I said with a dead voice when Charlie ran over to look under my bed. He looked at me and stared some more.

"You said.." He stopped when I nodded.

"I said I was yelling. I was talking to Edward in my sleep." I said and he seemed to realize how foolish he looked.

"Oh." He blushed deeply and ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry" He said more words, but they didn't make sense. Soon he was leaving.

When he was gone Edward held me to him.

"Please, don't scream." He begged. I just sat, limp in his arms. "I'm sorry. Please, listen to what I have to say!"

I nodded, telling him to continue.

"I have to go. I have to leave you with Jacob." I nodded again. I expected as much from him.

"I love you, you know this." I nodded again.

"You are the most amazing, beautiful, unique girl I have ever met. Ever loved. I will always love you, and only you. But I've told you before, and I'll tell you again. I want you to move on. Move on to Jacob. You have a better reason now, Bella. You can have a healthy, human life. You can have your baby.. You can get married-" I stopped him.

"I am married!" I hissed. My voice was more alive then it has been all night. Edward pursed his lips and took a deep breath.

"You can get re-married.." He stopped to make sure I wouldn't interrupt again. Anger blared inside of me. I couldn't believe how mad I was at him right now. I had never been this mad at Edward.

"I love you, Be-" I screamed in frustration. Charlie wouldn't come check on me anymore. I was positive, so it didn't matter.

"Don't say it, Edward! It will just hurt later!" I yelled and winced.

"You know if I had a choice, this wouldn't be it, Bella. Right?" He whispered silently. I scowled and turned my head violently. I didn't even want to look into his eyes, because I didn't want to remember why I loved him so much. It would hurt enough later.

"Just go." I said pointing to the window. He sighed loudly and shuffled to his feet.

"I love you." I felt tears coming now. I couldn't hold them back. I let them flow freely down my cheek onto the floor. I could hear his sudden in take of breath.

"Good bye." I whispered and when I turned back around he was gone.

I fell to the floor and broke down. I sobbed broken tears, I mumbled uncomprehending dreams. I had pushed them both away. In the same night, they both had left me. Jacob and Edward were never coming back to me, because I was selfish.

I went over everything that had happened tonight. And I blacked out.

Edward's point of view:

"I love you." Bella sobbed broken tears. They hit the floor and I waited. Waited for her to tell me she wanted me. Didn't want me to leave. I prayed. I took one last breath of air.

"Good bye." She whispered hoarsely. My dead heart broke. I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't be here. I left. I jumped from the window and ran. I ran, without looking back.

_He's running pretty fast.. Maybe he's interested in racing someday. Maybe he already does?_

Is he okay?

Edward Cullen, running by my house? I have to tell Lauren! She'll totally freak!

I heard the words everybody thought, but couldn't seem to acknowledge them. Didn't care.

Nothing mattered. Bella didn't want me. She was my life, and now she was gone.

She was with Jacob. At least I could depend on him to love and protect her. And the baby will have his father. As long as Bella was happy, I'd be happy.

But that was a lie. I could never be happy.

Charlie's point of view:

"No. No. No. No. No. No. No!!" Bella screamed from upstairs. I fell off the couch, backwards and stumbled to my feet. "You can't leave me Edward!!" I stopped.

Edward? Edward was here. Cullen? I racked my brain for an explanation. I felt anger blare up inside of me, and my face felt hot. How dare he?

I looked towards the clock. Six in the morning? Cullen was here at six in the morning?!

I ran up the stairs as quickly as I could, resisting the urge to bring my gun.

I flung it open and gripped it firmly before it hit the wall. Bella surprised me when she moved just the teeniest bit on her bed. She was sitting up though..

"Oh.. Sorry Bells. I just though.. Err. You were yelling and you were talking to.. Edward?" I asked trying to act casual. She didn't even deny it. She just nodded. I could feel my face getting hotter..

"Where is he!?" I asked fiercely. I had never yelled at Bella like that before. She didn't move. She didn't even breath. "CULLEN!" I yelled walking over to the rocking chair. Nothing. Behind the door. Nothing. I looked to the window that was wide open. So he snuck out the window.. I looked around outside and he was nowhere to be seen. How could he have even gotten out in the first place?

"He's not here." Bella said with a bored tone when I lifted the sheet on her bed to peer under. Nothing.. I was just so confused. I just stared.

"You said.." She nodded.

"I said I was yelling. I was talking to Edward in my sleep." She said sleepily and I blushed.

"Oh." I said and ran a hand through my messy hair. "Sorry, didn't mean to.. Yeah. I just worry about you. I don't want Cullen here when I'm asleep you know.. Even if you're married I don't want you pregnant.." She didn't even seem to be listening, so I just left.

What if Cullen was in there? What could I have done? I had wanted to shoot him.. I frowned. How silly. I wish it were Jacob she had married. I wouldn't mind them sleeping in the same bed. I wouldn't even mind if Bells got pregnant with his baby.

**Tisk tisk. Little does Charlie know.. Ha-ha. Once again, I would like to thank you all for the reviews.. They made me want to dance. That's why I'm here, on the computer, at one in the morning writing for you! Yups.. The next chapter will be a fun one. How much of a hint do you need besides the name of the chapter?**

'Telling Charlie'. How fun!

Preview of Chapter ten: Telling Charlie.

"No, sir." I called him sir, to afraid to call him Charlie. I kept my eyes on the gun on his hip where I hoped it would stay. "It's mine."

His face lightened up to a dark red. Not as bad as before, but not good either.

He was at a loss for words. Probably to relieved to know it wasn't the bloodsuckers. A lot less relieved than I was.

"But.. Does Edward know?" He asked glaring down at Bella's little stomach. It wouldn't be little for long..

"Yes." She whispered quietly. I wanted to wipe the remainder of her tears away that he had put onto her face.

"And?" Charlie hungered for more information.

"He's gone. He left me, dad." She whispered and I could feel her heart break. Mine soared, but the high that I was feeling was gone when I saw the fresh tears on her eyelashes. "He's gone."  
__


	10. Telling Charlie

_What if Cullen was in there? What could I have done? I had wanted to shoot him.. I frowned. How silly. I wish it were Jacob she had married. I wouldn't mind them sleeping in the same bed. I wouldn't even mind if Bells got pregnant with his baby._

**Thank you for all the reviews! I love you all so much. You make me want to write fan fiction all day! Which I can't.. I have other things to do. But I write when I get the chance to! Somebody asked why Bella is still living with Charlie. Because Edward and Bella are fighting and she didn't want to stay at the Cullen's house. They have a house somewhere else, but that's for when Bella wants to be changed. If she gets changed.. Someone guessed Edward will be coming back. You'll have to wait and see. I am just so happy that you all read my story and reviewed. If you didn't review.. Boo. But I still love you for reading. I accept anon reviews so please, don't be shy! I have to apologize.. In this chapter Bella goes to the doctor, but I've never been pregnant so I really don't know how that goes. I looked up as much information as I could, and I hope I got it somewhat right.. Tell me if something about the doctor part is wrong. Please? Sorry again! Here you go.**

Chapter ten: Telling Charlie.

Bella's point of view:

Broken. That's the only way I could describe my life. The only good thing I had now was Charlie. Sometimes I wonder if Eli is really a blessing or a curse. I know I can't be mad at him, but how could I love something that pushed both my husband, and my best friend away?

No. That's wrong. I pushed them away.

Soon enough I would have to tell Charlie -alone- that I'm pregnant. He'll assume it's Edward's child, and be angry when I tell him Edward left. Then, I'll have to tell him it's not Edward's. It's Jacob's.

When I tell Renee I can almost hear her.

"_Put him up for adoption, Bella. It's to hard to be a single parent. Believe me, I know!_"

But I already made my decision. I'm going to keep Eli. Raise him on my own.

Before I could plan anything else, I needed to see a doctor. I hadn't gone once.. Though, I have no clue what I'll do. Especially since my own personal doctor isn't an option.

The Cullen's.. I wonder what they think of me now.

I know what Rosalie will say. Nothing. She didn't like me before, she must hate me now. She's always wanted a baby, and now I have one. And it wasn't even planned.

I gripped my stomach and rub very gently, small circles.

"It's okay." I coo to nobody. I know the baby is to small to hear me, but it's nice to hope he hears me. "I love you."

It's amazing that I'm not crying right now. I cry so much now.

The sun is all the way out. It must be around nine in the morning. I've been sitting in my old room for hours just thinking. How I'll tell Charlie. When I'll go to the doctors. I could use my college fund money. I have no intentions on college anymore.

I tried my hardest to put the thoughts of the two men I love aside for now. I didn't want to cry anymore today. I want to be happy. If it's even possible..

With a long sigh I sit up from my bed and turn my computer on. It growled and moaned at me. The temptation to kick it once was hard to ignore, but I did.

While I waited, I walked over to my closet and pulled out a blue shirt that went down to my waist. It had big blue buttons on the sleeves, and polka dots all over it. I also pull out a pair of blue jeans and frown. Blue was _his _favorite color on me.

I put the two back and grabbed a beautiful white sun dress. I put it on and it flowed delicately down to my knee's. I looked at myself in the reflection of my mirror and sighed. My hair is knotted up on top of my head, and I had no idea what to do about it except a shower.

After my shower I jumped back out and got re-dressed. My hair brushes easily into a strait line, curling lightly at the bottom to the right. It was fine, since Alice wouldn't be around to complain.

When I get back to the computer, it was wheezing loudly, and pop ups were all over the screen. It takes five minutes to exit them all out, but when I was done I opened the Internet.

I typed in 'Doctors in Forks, Washington' with trembling fingers. It took all the strength I had, and one look down towards my stomach to hit enter, but when I did three links came up.

I hit the first one and read for a little while. It sounded fine. Dr. Christina Lewis. After printing the directions out I grabbed my keys, and ran to my truck in the pouring rain.

XXXXXX

Jacob Black's point of view:

I wake up to the sound of the front door slamming. To my surprise, it's not my front door but Bella's. I think back to how I'd gotten here and frown remembering our fight. Rain drops fall down through the leaves of the tree I was sleeping under and hit my in my face.

Bella runs to her truck and jumps in quickly. The roar of the engine makes me jump, and makes me curious as to where she could be going.

After she pulls out I stand up and run after her, always sticking to the shadows that the tall green trees provide me. It's not hard to keep up with her, because her ancient truck doesn't allow much speed.

Slowly, she pulls into a small area with a few buildings. I notice almost instantly the one that says 'Doctor Lewis's office.' She was going to a doctor without me?

She walked in and I followed after her. I hid in a chair, and listened carefully to what she told the lady at the front.

"I need to see Doctor Lewis, please. It's an emergency." She begged and the woman looked up at her. Her expression looked bored.

"It's always an emergency, sweetie. Fill out these forms and I'll be with you in a bit." She handed Bella a clip board with some papers on it and Bella set it down carefully.

"You don't understand. I'm pregnant, and I need to see the doctor." She tried again. The woman pushed the papers closer to her and looked back down to her magazine. I felt my anger flare and stood up to defend her.

"Excuse me, we need the doctor. Now. Jacob and Isabella Black" I said, my voice full of authority. She looked up and stared, wide eyed. Both Bella and the woman at the desk. Bella glared up at me then gaped. It was our baby after all. She didn't have to act like using my name was such a big deal.

"Err, sure. Sorry." She whispered looking me from head to foot. There was always something good about being so tall.

"Thanks. And it's _Cullen_. Isabella Cullen." Bella said nodding to the woman at the desk and turned away from me. She stomped over to a chair and sat down with a humph completely ignoring me. It stung, but I ignored the pain.

Stubborn Bella.

"Bells, you're welcome." I joked trying to lighten the mood. She wasn't amused. She continued ignoring me.

"Come on.. Why are you so mad at me? I'm sorry I left okay.. It was wrong. You told me you didn't want me there though! So I didn't stay.." I said and I could see her eyes fill with tears. She uncrossed her arms and jumped from her chair to my lap, wrapping her tiny arms around my neck.

"Jacob, I'm sorry!" She pleaded gripping my neck tightly. I was sure if I was all human I wouldn't be able to breath.

"Shh, it's okay, Bells. I understand. Shh.." I whispered again and again. She cried more into my shirt and finally calmed down when somebody called for us.

"Isabella and Jacob Cullen?" She called and Bella laughed hoarsely. I just scowled.

I stood up and carried Bella in my arms to where the woman emerged into her office. Doctor Lewis's office.

When I saw her I felt safe. Bella must have to. Her face was warm and inviting. She had brown short hair, and glasses. Her eyes were a light gray and glowed when she put her eyes on Bella.

"Ah, Isabella. Chief Swan's daughter, right?" She asked and Bella's expression turned from calm to horror.

"Yes." I answered for her and the doctor nodded.

"Well, why are you here today, sweetie?" She asked again and Bella was still frozen in my arms. I set her down on the bed and the paper made crinkling noises under her light weight.

"Well- I.. Eli.." She said and Doctor Lewis rose an eyebrow at her. Then she looked at me and waited for me to answer with something she could understand.

"She's pregnant." I said and Doctor Lewis smiled warmly. Bella seemed to calm down a little but the horror written all over her face never disappeared.

"Ah. I see." She said and walked over to Bella. She rubbed Bella lightly on the shoulder.

"Everything will be okay. We won't tell your father. That's your job. Now, let's check on the baby!" She cooed excitedly.

XXXXXX

Bella's point of view:

Everything considering the baby was healthy. Everything. Jacob even stayed to hold my hand through the whole thing. I was so happy. He didn't leave. I felt happy tears pooling up in my eyes and Jacob squeezed my hand once, reassuringly.

I pulled the picture of the ultrasound out of my pocket. It was folded over eight times now and my eyes lit up every time I saw it.

"It's so beautiful!" I whispered and Jacob looked down at it. His face scrunched up and he frowned.

"I still don't see it.." He whispered sadly. How could he not see it? It was so bold. It was practically glowing..

"Right there." I pointed to the small shape in the middle of the picture.

"Oh!" Jacob exclaimed. He took the picture from my hand and pulled it to his face. "Oh.." He said sadly. I looked at him questioningly.

"It looks like a peanut.." He said and I smacked his arm.

"Our baby doesn't look like a peanut!" In truth it did, but I wouldn't admit it.

I was only six weeks and four days in. The doctor said morning sickness would most likely stop in about five months.. She also said I would be getting bad headache's at about thirteen weeks.

When we got back to Jacob's house I fell down onto his couch. I gripped my stomach and sighed.

"What?" He asked. I looked at him and smiled.

"Jacob. Charlie's going to kick me out when he finds out I'm pregnant. Now I have no where to go except back with my mother." I began to cry. Jacob surprised me when he laughed.

"What am I? Only the babies father. My couch is always open, just like you once told me yours was!" He said and my tears stopped. I smiled and he grinned ear to ear.

"Thanks." I said and frowned again. "Maybe we should tell Charlie today." I suggested and Jacob's smile disappeared with mine.

"I guess. Billy too?" I nodded.

Jacob Black's point of view:

"Maybe we should tell Charlie today." Bella said. My smile disappeared. That was probably the scariest part of the whole pregnancy thing.

"I guess. Billy too?" I said trying to sound brave. In reality, I was scared. Horrified.

"Okay.. When?" I asked and Bella smiled, trying to be brave just like me.

"Now." She said. I stared. She seemed serious enough..

We decided that Billy would be first since we were already at my house. He took it.. Kind of well..?

_"Dad.." I said stepping into his bedroom. He smiled and nodded. Bella squeezed my hand and when I looked over her expression shadowed mine._

"I have to- WE have to talk to you." He finally turned his attention to us and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" He asked. He turned his chair to face us and I sighed. Might as well get it over with.

"Bella's pregnant." I said. The weirdest thing happened.. He smiled.

"Congratulations, sweetie!" He chirped and I shook my head. He noticed and frowned. He looked back and fourth from the two of us then at our intertwined hands. He gasped and his face turned red. He calmed himself quickly.

"Oh." Was all he said. Bella was frozen next to me. So was I. "Okay then. Err. Does Charlie know?"

I shook my head and he clicked his tongue. "Kay." Kay? Kay? That's it?

"Goodbye." He said turning his attention back at the TV screen. Nothing was on. He must just want us gone.. I know I'll be getting yelled at later when Bella isn't here, though..

We left the room and Bella took a large breath like she had been holding it the whole time.

"That went well." She said smiling up at me. I nodded and smiled at her. It was a fake smile though. She had no idea..

Now, we were standing in the window watching as Charlie pulled his cruiser in the driveway. Bella was trembling and whispered reassuring things to herself. I whispered along with her but not for me, for her.

The door open and wind blew through the house. Bella shivered, but most likely not from the cold. She looked up at me and I smiled before kissing her once on the forehead. She smiled back and blushed.

"Bella?" Charlie called. Bella froze again.

"We're here." I spoke for her again, and she let out a moan.

"Oh, hey Jacob." Charlie said coming around the corner into the living room. His smile was large at the fact that I was here. He looked around for the bloodsucker and his smile grew when he realized he wasn't here. "Good day!" He said and I laughed without humor. Bella laughed next to me, but it didn't sound right. Charlie noticed.

"You okay, Bells?" He said taking his jacket off to reveal his gun on his hip. She moaned again and curled up into my side, hiding her face.

"We have to talk to you, Charlie. Err. Dad." Bella whispered and I could feel tears on my side soaking through my shirt.

"Okay, what is it? You okay?" He asked looking directly at her. She nodded and I nodded too. Charlie looked at me with curiosity written all over his face. Then he smiled largely. The biggest smile I'd ever seen him make.

"Is this about you two?" He asked with hope. I knew what he meant and I couldn't help blushing. He thought Bella left Edward for me. I smiled a small smile than shrugged.

"Sort of.." Charlie's smile grew bigger yet again.

"So what is i-" He started but Bella cut him off.

"Dad, I'm pregnant." She said and cuddled closer to me. Charlie's smile was gone instantly. He froze in his spot, and it looked like he was having a hard time breathing.

"What!" He yelled directly at Bella. I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She whimpered and dug her face deeper into my side. "What!" Charlie repeated.

"Charlie-" I started but he cut me off.

"Jacob, this is none of your business! If you don't mind I'd like to talk to my daughter alone." He hissed and Bella finally looked up. Her eyes were red from crying.

"No, dad. I want Jacob here." She said and Charlie's face turned a darker red.

"Where's Edward? I'm going to kill him." He said and turned towards the window.

"Charlie.." Bella started but he stopped her words by turning and glaring.

"I don't care if you two are married. You are eighteen Bella!" He yelled and Bella winced. He seemed to notice he was making Bella cry more so he calmed down slightly.

"Why is Jacob here, when it's Edward's child?" He asked looking at me.

"No, sir." I called him sir, to afraid to call him Charlie. I kept my eyes on the gun on his hip where I hoped it would stay. "It's mine."

His face lightened up to a dark red. Not as bad as before, but not good either.

He was at a loss for words. Probably to relieved to know it wasn't the bloodsuckers. A lot less relieved than I was.

"But.. Does Edward know?" He asked glaring down at Bella's little stomach. It wouldn't be little for long..

"Yes." She whispered quietly. I wanted to wipe the remainder of her tears away that he had put onto her face.

"And?" Charlie hungered for more information.

"He's gone. He left me, dad." She whispered and I could feel her heart break. Mine soared, but the high that I was feeling was gone when I saw the fresh tears on her eyelashes. "He's gone."

Charlie's face was no longer dark red, but pink. He winced and shook his head.

"I'm going to Billy's." Charlie said before taking one last look at Bella's stomach. Then he left without another word.

Bella broke down in my arms.

"He left! Just like Edward! Just like you did!" She said. I shuttered.

"I didn't leave. Well, I did.. But I came back!" I reminded her. I was stunned. The bloodsucker really did leave her. Maybe there was hope for us.

This is for a matter a fact my least favorite chapter of all the stories I've ever made! Hopefully you don't feel that way about it. It was hardest, though, because I had to keep re-writing the doctor thing.. It was so hard. Hope you all like it..

Review and get a big warm hug from Jacob Black :).

Chapter Eleven preview:

"Well.. Since you're already pregnant we could.. You know." He said winking. I gaped.

I smacked him on the arm with as much force as I could, sending him to the ground.

"Dude, You broke my arm! I was kidding, gees." He defended himself. I just growled once and turned away from him.

"Whatever." I scowled and blushed.


	11. Impossible task

**From here until eternity.**

**So many reviews. Mm! This is my third chapter today that I'm finishing.. You better appreciate! Ha-ha. Kidding.**

Hint about who Bella will choose: "Now. Explain," he demanded. Chapter 17 of Eclipse.

Wow. That helps.. I hope it's not a dead giveaway. If you really want to you can go search through the book. Ha. Good luck, really.

I'm so happy. Sixty reviews!? Oh my Jacob. You guys are great! Thank you so much. Maybe you can even help me get to one hundred, because you're all so awesome, and I update frequently? Pwetty Pwese?

This chapter will be fun. I'm so happy everyone enjoyed the preview. I hope you all came up with some funny idea as to what it could be about. I doubt anybody got it.. Oh well.

Here's chapter eleven (Wow so many?) enjoy! :)

Chapter eleven: Impossible task.

Bella's point of view:

Jacob hesitated in the doorway of his bed room, a silver glow touching his face lightly. Yes, his bedroom. I was avoiding Charlie at all costs.

"Can I come in?" He whispered. I raised an eyebrow and answered.

"Well it's your room. So why couldn't you?" My voice was blank with confusion.

Jacob waited in silence in the hallway. I waited then took a deep breath.

"Yes, you can come in." I said rolling my eyes. He smiled and walked in casually. I stood up and ran over to him. I rested my head against his warm chest and closed my eyes, completely content.

He pulled my face up so I had to look in his eyes. His eyes were steady and somber on mine, as he waited for something I didn't realize.

I pursed my lips and stared with curious eyes. He smiled widely, his teeth bright against his russet skin.

"What.." I asked curiously. He chuckled and his big dark eyes sparkled. He winked and began talking.

"We should go down to Emily's tonight. She's dying to see you." He said and I moaned. I was in no mood to leave the warmth of his house. It beat going home, though where Charlie was waiting.

"I don't know.." I pleaded and he winked again.

"Quil will be there. I know you always dream about him. Like the other night.. What was that about by the way?" He asked and both my eyebrows shot up.

"I do not talk about Quil when I'm asleep!" I countered and he laughed.

I scowled and bent my head down, and as soon as I did Jacob had me in a vice-tight hug.

"Jacob! Can't-breath!" I said and he set me down hugging me not so tightly. I sighed in contentment as I began breathing normally again.

"Sorry." He mumbled and tried again to persuade me.

"Come on." He said rolling his eyes coldly.

"I. Don't. Want. To. Go. Jacob. Get. That. Through. Your. Thick. Skull." I insisted, sounding each word out.

"My skull's not thick." He defended himself, ginning incorrigibly. "Now are you going to come with me or not?" His lower lip jutted out and his eyes went big.

"Oh, God." I moaned and pushed away from him. "Fine, I'll go. I need to change first." He smiled, winningly and walked out without another word.

When the door was securely shut, I went over and locked the door. It was a silly thing to do, but I didn't want him peeking.

When I was done I smiled. I was wearing a beautiful pink shirt that stopped above my waist and blue jeans. I looked back towards the door and quickly unlocked it.

"Okay, done." I said. He was in after I said the first word.

"Wow, Bella!" I blushed and I muttered a quick thanks.

When we pulled up to Emily's I suddenly felt self conscious. Would they look at me differently now, knowing I was pregnant with Jacob's baby? I could only imagine the things Embry and Quil would say to me.

I kept tight to Jacob's side, a little behind him. I immediately noticed the beautiful garden out front. I smiled warmly and stood a little bit taller, feeling calmer.

My attention was divided between the garden, and the upcoming house. It looked dark inside. Like no lights were on. I kept walking forward towards the porch and Jacob shook his head. He leaned us slightly to the left, away from the garden to the back.

"Everyone's in the back." He said and instantly I heard Paul's furious growl.

"Damn it, Sam!" I shuddered and looked up at Jacob for answers.

"Oh, Sam took the last muffin." He chuckled and I calmed down again.

When we came around the corner, I first noticed Sam. He was towering over all of the others, smiling brightly with a mouth full of muffin. Then I saw red faced Paul beside him, fuming. Then Quil and Embry together, playing with Claire in a corner. Claire giggled and kicked her feet, hitting Quil hard in the stomach. I could guarantee that it didn't hurt him though.

Then I noticed Jared talking with Kim by the door. Seth was rolling around in the dirt with Connor.

Only person I didn't see was Emily. I looked around and Jacob noticed.

"She's in the kitchen. Come on." He whispered. All heads turned to us.

"Hey Jake!" Jared yelled loudly. He looked.. wary though. I held onto Jacob tighter when he looked down at my stomach. I blushed scarlet and pursed my lips.

Jacob rolled his eyes and ignored him. He frowned trying to be tough instead of hurt. "Why are you ignoring me, now?"

Jacob laughed without humor and we stopped walking.

"I heard what you were thinking on our rounds yesterday." With that we walked off.

When we were out of Jared's view I looked up to Jacob again.

"What did he think?" I asked and he smiled lightly.

"Nothing. Hey Emily!" He said. I turned and looked at him mournfully before looking at half of Emily's beautiful face. I couldn't help but wince at the scars running down her face.

"Hey Jacob. Bella." Half of her face smiled warmly at me and I smiled back. I let go of Jacob's side and went to hug Emily. "Long time no see."

I shrugged. "Been busy. Married. Babies. You know." I rolled trying to hide the pain I felt when I thought about Edward. To my surprise, nobody noticed.

Emily's smile grew wider and she looked down at my stomach. "Congratulations. You too Jake." She glared at him, with a small, playful smile still playing on her lips. I giggled and blushed immediately when nobody else joined in.

"Erm." I said uncomfortably and crossed my hands over my chest. Jacob and Emily exchanged glances and Emily frowned.

"We should probably get to the food before your brothers eat it all." She said directly to Jacob. He winked and grabbed my hand. I gripped it with dear life.

We stopped walking and he turned to me. He got down on one knee and whispered to me.

"You okay?" I nodded and he waited.

"Yeah." I sighed. "I'm fine." I told him and at that moment, it was entirely the truth. My legs still felt hollow. Numb.

Jacob Black's point of view:

When we got to the back with everybody, Claire was missing, and so was Seth. Probably babysitting somewhere.

Bella held onto me tightly, and I worried. I groaned internally, and leaned into her. Naturally, she fell sideways and almost hit Quil.

"Hey, Bella!" He said smiling. Bella blushed and said a quiet hi. I suddenly felt very jealous.

"Congrats on the little bundle of joy! Let's hope it doesn't look to much like Jake." He said winking down at her. She laughed quietly and I stuck my tongue out.

"Jacob!" My head snapped up and Sam waved me over. I nodded once down at Bella and towed her off my arm. I kissed her quickly on the head and left her. She didn't seem to uncomfortable with Quil. My jealousy, however, raged up inside of me.

"Why is Bella here?" Embry whispered beside Sam. I was almost positive this would be how everybody's reaction to me today would be. Who knows what had been said when I stayed with Bella, and they went on patrol?

Sam shushed Embry, and ignored his question. When I walked up to him he stood taller. He put his mask on, and his frown came back. He was now the alpha.

"Hey." I said simply. He nodded and pursed his lips like he was waiting for me to talk. "What?" I asked after a few seconds. It was getting quite uncomfortable for me, and I wanted to get back to Bella.

"I heard the Cullen's left last weekend." He said and I couldn't help but smile.

"Is that why Bella's here?" Embry all but yelled. Bella looked over to us and frowned. Quil quickly called her attention back to him.

"Yes!" I hissed silently. I didn't want to speak to loudly.

I could see Sam settle down to his original pose, and Embry smile. "Oh." They said together.

"Yeah, and if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to Bella." I said and with that I turned on my heels and left them.

I was right behind Quil when I heard him talking to Bella.

"Well.. Since you're already pregnant we could.. You know." He said winking. I gaped.

I smacked him on the arm with as much force as I could, sending him to the ground.

"Dude, You broke my arm! I was kidding, gees." He defended himself. I just growled once and turned away from him.

"Whatever." I scowled and blushed.

"Oooh." Bella said pursing her lips. She blushed a dark red and gripped my hand quickly. "I think he was just kidding." She said trying to make me feel better.

We walked away from Quil to the table with all the food. I put as much food as I could onto two plates and we walked off to the house where we could be alone. I knew everybody could hear what we would say if they wanted to.

We sat down and she moaned.

"Mm. Hot dogs!" She grabbed one and she eyes me warily, and I understood what that look was for.

"Oh, go ahead. I'll eat in a second." She shook her head.

"I feel fat." She said with a mouth full of hot dog. I laughed and rolled my eyes. She looked at me expectantly.

"I'm not even hungry." With that my stomach growled disobediently. I huffed and grabbed a hamburger in my hand, taking a large bite.

"Happy?" I asked when I was finished with my fourth hamburger. I was almost full.. There were still two on the plate.

"No." She said and I looked at her incredulously. "There's still two there." She said pointing down at the remaining burgers. Without arguing, I ate the last two and leaned back, putting my hands on my stomach.

"Wow, Emily sure knows how to cook!" I said and Bella nodded around a mouth full of hot dog.

"I see you like hot dogs." I joked and she glared at me. I forgot. You never joke around with a pregnant woman when it comes to food. "Sorry." I whispered sheepishly.

She continued to eat, and I stared with amusement.

When she was finished she smiled at me and I smiled back. She yawned shortly after.

"We should go." I scanned the room for anybody, and she smiled – fire in her brilliant chocolate brown eyes. I guess she liked that idea..

She jumped up and grabbed my hand again. She wobbled unsteadily when all the blood rushed to her head, and leaned on me for support. I steadied her and she smiled up at me. Her eyelids drooping slightly.

We walked out back and almost everybody had left. Only Sam, Emily, Embry, Seth, and Claire remained. I could hear Quil from inside, stuffing his face.

"We're gonna go." I said and on cue Bella yawned. Claire giggled and jumped around in her chair.

"Bella!" Seth chirped and jumped up. He was hugging Bella instantly. Bella's tired eyes shot open and she looked at him finally.

"Oh, hey Seth." She said, sleep evident in her tone. Seth noticed and quickly looked down. That's when he paused on her stomach.

"I never got to congratulate you." He said smiling back up at Bella. She smiled back. And to my surprise, didn't blush.

"Thanks! I can't wait for little Eli to be born." She whispered and automatically looked at me, along with everybody else in the yard.

"Eli?" Seth spoke up. "It's a boy?" He asked the question everyone was curious about.

"Well.." She paused. I helped her out.

"We don't know yet. We hope!" I said and smiled with Bella. She yawned again and my smile dropped.

"I should get you home." I said pulling her towards the car. She shook her head stubbornly.

"I'm not even tired." She said and her eyes shut lightly. I laughed and Seth rolled his eyes.

"See you later, Bella." He whispered and waved. He walked back over to the group and sat down. Everybody else whispered goodbye, and Bella let out a light snore.

I lifted her up and she moved around.

"Jacob.." She whispered when I put her in the car. I smiled. We were having a baby, and she loved me, but it stunned me that the fact she still whispered my name when she slept brought butterflies to my stomach.

**Yay. Funny. I guess we all know what Bella's new favorite food is now. I hope you all liked this chapter. I just re-wrote it, because I decided I should make a good chapter for you, since the last one totally sucked. It took me about an hour, so please review! I might even update again tonight.. I don't have school tomorrow, so! :)**

Preview of chapter twelve:

I shouldn't have been afraid of him. He wouldn't hurt me. He told me over and over again that he wouldn't.

But I couldn't help but feel frightened now. For myself and for the baby. I backed away slowly, and hit the wall. He continued to tremble, and I frowned. Fear fluttered in my stomach.

"Please.. I'm sorry!" I pleaded. It didn't help.

If only I could take it back. Take back the last five minutes of my life, I wouldn't be putting my life, and my babies life in danger.

I just had to hold onto the hope that he wouldn't really hurt me. That I would be okay.

**Make of that what you will.**

_**Let's get some things strait..**_****

1.) Charlie did _**not **_**kick Bella out. She may, however, choose to live with Jacob for the next few months until the baby is born.**

2.) Yes, Edward left! He is not hiding around corners, sneaking in Bella's room, or watching her!! He is really gone!!

3.) Bella is about seven weeks in now. She'll be showing soon. Woo!

4.) No Bella won't die. In chapter eleven.. Kidding. _**Kidding**_**. I have no intention of killing Bella off in this story.**

_**SPOILER:  
**_**Edward is coming back!**

Now nobody has to yell at me anymore. No more yelling. :(

Hundred reviews please!!


	12. Regrets

From here until eternity.

**Firstly, I would like to apologize for not updating recently. My laptop broke and my PC didn't have Open Office. I'll definitely make it up to you! I hope you all aren't mad.**

Secondly, Thank you for all the amazing reviews. I read them all and felt so horrible for not updating. They made me so happy.

Lastly, Extra long chapter for you all! Enjoy!

Chapter twelve: Regrets.

Bella's point of view:

Laying down with my face on the bathroom floor, panting heavily, I cursed mentally at myself. I had begun thinking. Dreaming. Reliving.

I always wondered what it would be like to love somebody before I moved here. Let alone, two somebodies. Two names came to mind. Edward Cullen, and Jacob Black.

It happened in Forks, Washington. I met Edward Cullen. My soul mate. We were perfect together. Besides the fact that he's a vampire, and I'm a human.

I've lost him twice.

Then there's Jacob Black. My best friend, and the father to my baby. I do love him, but not as much as I did Edward. It caused physical _pain _when Edward was gone. Jacob Black was the one who filled the hole that's left behind every time Edward decides to leave.

And I'm grateful.

I owe him so much. I owe him my life. Instead, I can bless him by bringing a whole new life into the world. Our baby. Our miracle.****

I just can't hope but wish Edward were still here with me, and that it was his baby that I was carrying.

Was that so selfish? Really?

It didn't matter though. Edward has been gone for almost four weeks now. I was nothing to him since I've cheated on him for Jacob. It wasn't intentional. It just happened.

A quick look in the mirror, and a sigh later somebody knocked. I didn't need to open the door to know who it was, though. It was Jacob. My personal sun.

I moaned and pushed myself through the doorway and down the stairs. Jacob waited patiently outside while I slowly slugged towards him. I dragged my feet across the ground until finally I reached my destination.

Turning the doorknob wasn't so bad, it was pulling back on the door that was difficult. It was as if it were a hundred pounds heavier. A fourth of the way open and I sighed.

"Come in." I moaned and leaned up against the far left wall. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to clear my head. Almost instantly warm arms snake their way around my waist, landing securely on my hips.

Jacob kissed my hair and pulled me from the wall to him. It's not that bad though, because he's softer than the wall. And much warmer. Why is it so cold_? _I didn't even realize I was freezing.

I shivered once and he stiffened.

"Wow, Bells. You're freezing. Are you alright?" He pulled me back to look at my face and gasped. Did I really look that bad? "You're sick."

I laughed without humor.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." I said and pulled him back to me. He didn't hesitate. I wrapped my cold feet around his ankles and sighed in contentment. Warmth radiated through my whole body, and was replaced by goosebumps.

My teeth chattered once at the sudden change in body temperature and Jacob pulled me to his chest tighter.

"Wanna go to bed?" He asked and I glared up at him. I tried to pull away but he pulled me back. He rolled his eyes once and stuck his tongue out, ignoring my struggles. "You know what I mean."

"Yes, and just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'll sleep with you again!" I said and Jacob chuckled loudly. I didn't find it funny.

"No, Bells. I mean do you want to sleep? You. Alone. Without Jacob. No matter how much I wish it were the two of us." He winked and I stopped pushing at his chest. I blushed heavily at the embarrassment I had caused myself.

Jacob laughed a little more then picked me up. I buried my head in his chest and exhaustion hit me hard. I felt extremely tired. It was a struggle to actually keep my eyes open. I would have fallen asleep right there, except my stomach started churning from the rush of him picking me up.

"Jacob-" I warned but he cut me off.

"You will not argue about me carrying you. I don't mind. You're as light as a feather anyways." He smiled triumphantly.

"Jacob I-" I tried to warn him again but he cut me off.

"I told you. No. You will only walk when I'm not around. Maybe a little more than that, but don't get to used to it!" He chuckled and the room began to spin.

"Jacob Black, put me down!" I tried one more time but he just kept walking. I felt vile gather up in my throat and pushed on Jacob's chest when he didn't set me down.

"No, Bella. I told you-" But he was cut off. I threw up all over on his shirt, and shied away from him. He stopped walking all together and completely froze.

"Sorry!" I gasped and turned to see the damage. "Jacob, I'm so sorry! I didn't- You wouldn't..." He took a deep breath and wiped a few tears out of the corners of my eyes.

"I uh... It's fine. Don't worry about it." He said quietly and walked slowly up the stairs again, holding me away from his stained shirt. I sobbed harder, and looked at the ground. Instead of going to my room, he took me strait to the bathroom.

"Here, wash up." He ordered and he set me down. I just stood there, trying to stop the room from spinning. When it finally stopped, somebody coughed and I turned toward the noise. Jacob was still standing there, watching me, in his dirty shirt.

I was surprised when he took his shirt off, and threw it into the clothes hamper in the corner. I stared at his bare chest and he chuckled. When I looked back at him he was trying to hide a smile.

"Like what you see?" He asked and winked. I glared and stomped my foot on the floor.

"No!" I all but screamed and he frowned and stared back at me with concern.

"What?" I asked, and he nodded towards the shower. I sniffed and wiped my nose with the back of my hand. "What!"

"Are you going to take a shower, or not?" He asked and motioned to the shower again. I gaped.

"You expect me to shower with you in here?" I asked and he coughed.

"Well, no.. But I want you to at least get in the shower so I know you'll be okay." He said shyly and I smiled.

"Er..." I pursed my lips and his eyebrows shot up. He must have got it.

"Oh, right. Uh. . ." He turned on his heel and spun out of the room quickly.

I giggled when the door slammed shut and heard him whisper sorry from the other side. I locked it quickly and turned towards the mirror. I wanted to cry.

Vomit was covering the whole front of my shirt, and in some of my hair. I felt new tears coming.

"Oh..." I whispered and sniffled. I looked hideous. No wonder Jacob was so concerned.

I pulled my shirt over my head, slowly, and tried to keep as much as possible out of my hair. It didn't matter, though, because it was already there. I took off the rest of my clothes and threw them quickly in the basket with Jacob's dirtied shirt. When I was done I turned to look in the mirror.

A small bump was forming in my lower stomach. I gasped and stepped closer, to make sure I was imagining it. I had to be...

But I wasn't. The bump was there. Proof of the small life inside of me. Taunting me.

I fell to the floor and my hands shook violently. I covered my eyes with them and sobbed loudly.

"Bells?!" Jacob panicked outside the door. I sobbed harder.

"I-I-I'm fine!" I tried to make out but it sounded like a broken whimper.

"Bella!" Jacob banged on the door and I jumped. "Open the door!" I shook my head even though he couldn't see.

"No. I'll be fi-f-fine!" I tried to talk normally but my voice broke in the middle. I looked back down at my hands, and tried to keep them from trembling.

"Open the door, now!" He ordered as if he hadn't heard me. I closed my eyes and stood up slowly. When I opened them I made sure to keep them from the mirror. It wasn't hard most of the time, but this time was a struggle. The only thing that kept me from looking was the memory of the small bump.

I winced and turned the water on. I didn't even pay attention to the temperature of the water. Didn't matter.

I stepped in and freezing water hit my skin violently. I didn't turn hot water on though. The cold water reminded me so much of _him_. I would take the pain. I needed him with me now. I turned the water on colder and froze some more. I laid down on the ground and sobbed harder.

"Edward!" I moaned and winced at the pain from saying his name. I hadn't said it since he'd left. There was no need to with Jacob around, but now Jacob didn't seem to help much.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and laid my head on them. The freezing water pelted my skin, and stung where it touched. Still didn't matter.

I heard knocking on the door again, and Jacob's muffled voice. I didn't listen. I didn't process the words. My mind was to confused. I only understood my name.

"Bella!" I heard a lot of it. "Bella!"

After a few minutes I heard the lock turn. Was there a key? Was the door even locked? Whatever.

The curtains flew open and I couldn't feel the cold water anymore.

"Bella! Are you crazy?" I looked up and Jacob was standing over me, keeping the water from hitting me. I moaned and turned my head away. The cold water didn't even get to me, because he was blocking it.

"Bella..." He said one more time, and leaned down. For a few short seconds the water touched my skin, and I welcomed it. I smiled into my knees and sighed.

Then I felt the floor give out beneath me. I screamed. Warmth engulfed me. It felt as if I'd fallen into a pit of fire.

It took me a few seconds to realize that Jacob was holding me.

"Don't scream, please. It's okay. It's just me. Jacob." He hugged me tightly and buried his head in my soaked hair.

I looked up to him until our noses were touching. The water made clinking noises as they bounced off his bare back. He looked into my eyes and searched for something.

"Why were you crying?" He asked and I pursed my lips. I didn't take my eyes off of his. "I told you it's fine. You're not the first person to throw up at me." I winced remembering but never left his eyes.

"Edward.." I whispered and now it was his turn to wince.

"No, Bella. I'm Jacob." He finally looked down, tearing his eyes away from mine. "Jacob." I felt guilt spread through my body. He set me down on my feet and I whimpered.

"No, I mean I was crying about Edward. When he left I..." He looked back at me and blushed. He nodded and looked back into my eyes.

Fire surrounded me. Jacob kissed me and I kissed him back.

First it was slow. Then it was passionate.

His tongue traced my bottom lip, asking permission to enter my mouth. I opened my lips and granted permission. Our tongues battled for dominance and our teeth hit each other. I reached up and wrapped my arms around Jacob's neck and he held onto my waist. He lifted me up so my legs were around his hips, and I gasped in his mouth.

I hadn't realized I was still naked.

I froze and stopped kissing him. He continued to move my tongue around with his, but when he noticed I wasn't responding he pulled away. We both stood, breathless. Him standing, me straddling him.

"Bells?" He gasped and I felt old tears still on my cheeks. He wiped them away with his thumb, and held me in his other arm like I weighed nothing. "What is it?"

I looked at the ground and glared. Questioning myself.

Would I sleep with Jacob, again? Could I? I wanted to, now, but would I regret it later?

I was already pregnant...

"Kiss me again." I ordered and looked back up at a startled Jacob. I had caught his eyes wandering my body and I blushed, but ignored it.

"Huh?" He asked like he hadn't heard me.

"I said kiss me, Jacob Black." I said and stepped closer to him. He blushed and stepped closer to me, wrapping his arms around my waist awkwardly. He looked at my face for any sign of humor and when he found none he pecked me once on the lips. When he pulled away I sighed and looked back down, to embarrassed to ask him while looking at him.

"No, Jacob. Really kiss me." I said and coughed. I could hear his intake of breath and I didn't look back up to see the expression that would go with it.

Would he be disgusted? Probably not.

"You do know what you're doing, right Bella?" He asked and I chuckled silently.

"Of course." I said as if he should have known the answer. He pulled me closer and lifted my face with one hand.

He leaned in close and our lips barely touched. I whimpered and waited.

"I love you." He whispered and our lips brushed lightly like a hummingbirds wings. I smiled and could feel heat growing up my neck to my face.

"I love you too, Jacob." With that he kissed me once.

We kissed for a few seconds until he pulled away and I felt breathless. He was gasping for air as well.

"Not here." He said and I whimpered.

"What? But... I'm sure." I said trying to reassure him. He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"No, I mean not in the shower. One, the water's freezing! Two, you're naked already. That's no fun. Three, I rather like your bed." I blushed when he mentioned I was naked and tried to cover myself as much as possible. "Exactly."

"Okay..." He smiled triumphantly and turned to get out. When he was fully out I reached to the water and turned it off without hesitating. When I stepped out of the shower I tried my hardest not to slip, but the water dripping off of Jacob's hair and pants made it impossible. I fell and prepared for impact, but it never came.

Of course Jacob caught me. Doesn't he always? I should be used to it by now. I blushed a heavier shade of red and he stood me up strait. He smiled and blushed under his skin. Then he leaned down to kiss me lightly on the lips before taking my hand and wrapping me in a towel tightly.

An electric current went through us every time his hand touched me skin. I jumped every time. He must have felt it too, right?

The next instant I was off the ground again and he was carrying me into my room. The door was already open and he shut it with his foot, barely making a movement. I wouldn't have even known if the door didn't slam shut.

He set me down on the bed carefully and took my face in his large hands. He kissed me quickly and stepped back shortly after. He pursed his lips and stared at me. I crossed my legs and tilted my head sideways.

"What?" I asked feeling self conscious. He stayed in the same pose and kicked on of his feet back and forth like a shy kid in second grade.

"I just-" He stopped and tried to rephrase. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He looked down at me with smoldering eyes.

"Yes, haven't we already?" I motioned to my stomach and moaned when I remembered the small bump.

"Exactly." He said and his question confused me. I shrugged and glared at him.

"What?" I said and leaned on my left arm. I was extremely impatient, and my breathing was getting faster.

"Last time you said it was an accident. That it was a mistake. I don't want this to be a mistake, Bella. I love you to much to make you regret anything that you don't already." He looked at my stomach and I felt guilty again.

"No, Jake! That wasn't a mistake! It was a miracle! I was wrong the first time I said it was a mistake." I whispered the last part to quietly for human ears. Not that there were any around.

"But Edward left." He said and I winced. I turned my head to the right and nodded slowly, cautiously.

"Yeah, that's the only thing I regret." I turned back to Jacob when he didn't say anything else and noted that he had stopped fidgeting. He was glaring directly at me. His eyes were cold and his lips were a hard line. What had I said wrong?

"Jacob?" I asked and he put a hand up like he was telling me to be quiet.

"Just a second, Bella." He growled and closed his eyes. I sat up strait and leaned in towards his still form. The only thing moving on him was the slow rise and drop of his chest.

"Is Charlie here?" I asked and remembered another name. I could feel my excitement grow inside of me and I automatically looked towards the window. "Edward.." I whispered silently. I couldn't even hear. Jacob must have because his eyes shot open and he glared down at me again.

"Do you really regret us?" He asked. His question caught me off guard.

"Huh?" I asked and rose an eyebrow. I finally pulled my attention back to him and watched the window from the corner of my eyes. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." He said coldly and growled. "Us. Me and you. Edward leaving. _Us!_"

I flinched.

"Of course not, Jacob." I growled back and felt anger rising.

"Well, you regret making Edward leave. You said so." He said and I nodded.

"So? Of course I do. I loved him, Jacob. Still do." I said and struggled to steady my breathing. It was becoming extremely difficult. Jacob seemed to be having a hard time, too.

"Well, I love _you_." He whispered and he stepped away from me again. He looked over at the window as well and sighed. "He's not coming. He wont come back. You'll just have to deal with him not being here, and having me instead. Is it that hard?"

I couldn't control my anger. I snapped.

I stood up and went to his left after circling him once. I glared at him the whole time. He just stared down at my bed where I was sitting not seven seconds ago with an angry expression.

"Of course he wouldn't come back. Why would he? I'm pregnant with your baby and I didn't even mean to. If I could, I would take it all back. Beginning from when I met you!" I don't know why I was saying such harsh things to him. Maybe it was the pregnancy messing with my emotions. Who knows? Jacob seemed to snap too.

He began trembling and I could hear him wheezing, trying to get air into his lungs. I could practically hear my heart racing as I watched. Did I push him to far?

I shouldn't have been afraid of him. He wouldn't hurt me. He told me over and over again that he wouldn't.

But I couldn't help but feel frightened now. For myself and for the baby. I backed away slowly, and hit the wall. He continued to tremble, and I frowned. Fear fluttered in my stomach.

"Please.. I'm sorry!" I pleaded. It didn't help.

If only I could take it back. Take back the last five minutes of my life, I wouldn't be putting my life,  
and my babies life in danger.

I just had to hold onto the hope that he wouldn't really hurt me. That I would be okay.

Jacob's point of view:

"Jacob.." Bella whispered and I watched her back closer into the wall. Was I really that scary? I wasn't anywhere near changing. If I was even close I would have jumped out her window. Was she actually scared. I tried to calm myself but I couldn't. I was so upset. Her words cut so deep...

"Bella." I gasped and she stiffened. She looked up at me with horror in her eyes and I noticed she was trembling like me. I tried once again to calm myself and it worked a little. I tried again.

"Did you mean the things you said? That you regret meeting me?" I thought I knew the answer. I thought I had figured her out. She trips, blushes, and gets angry when you laugh. Sometimes she cries. I thought it was simple as that. Of course it isn't. I hated to admit, but I knew nothing about Bella.

This silly girl who I loved with more than my existence. My whole heart and soul. It hurt when she said those words, but it could always be fixed with more words. A simple 'I love you' out of her mouth could make me soar. Make me stop breathing, and my heart stop beating.

And I knew nothing about her. Pregnant Bella, at least.

Moody, angry, stubborn, pregnant Bella. I still loved her, and I could never love her worse. Pregnant Bella just knew how to piss me off. That was the difference.

"No." She admitted. It took me a second to remember what I had asked her. I stopped trembling and stared down at her frightened face. "No, I do not regret meeting you. I don't know where I would be if I didn't. I would have probably ended up killing myself if you weren't here, Jacob. You and Charlie are the only two people keeping me alive whenever Edward," wince. "Leaves. I love you. I love you so much. And I want to move on with you. I want to have our baby and marry you and have my happily ever after." I heard her words, but they didn't make much sense. It took a few minutes for them to sink in.

"You- You're choosing me? Me?" I asked just to make sure. Bella laughed lightly and more tears trailed down her cheeks.

"A part of my heart will always be with Edward. Always." Wince again.

"But are you choosing me?" I asked again and Bella nodded and let out a sob. It didn't sound sad though. It sounded almost happy.

She kept nodding and walked over to me with her arms open. I welcomed her, and held her closely to me. I was still trying to get her words to make any sense.

"I love you." She whispered and I nodded, still numb.

"One second!" I whispered and she froze. I rubbed soothing circles on her arm to tell her that I was fine. She calmed in my arms and I sat down on the bed with her. I laid us down and faced her away from me, so her back was on my chest.

She was quiet. She didn't speak. I was grateful.

She really chose me. I was hers, and most importantly, she was mine. I could finally kiss her, and hold her, and love her like I couldn't before. Because she was with Edward then. Now she was mine.

Was she only choosing me because Edward was gone? It didn't matter to me. I would gladly take her, no matter the reason. Even if half of her heart was still with the bloodsucker it didn't matter. She was mine now. And nothing could take her from me.

With that I turned her over and pulled her lips to mine. She gasped in my mouth but closed her eyes and started kissing back. She reached into my hair and grabbed a handful, pulling it lightly. The pull was nice though. Not painful at all.

She moaned in my mouth at the same time I moaned in hers and she pulled herself closer to me. Her tongue glided into my mouth easily and she wrapped one leg over my waist. I rolled us over so she was directly on top of me without ever breaking the kiss.

Her hips pushed against mine and I moaned again. Her hands ran down my bare chest sending electric shocks through with them. It was pleasant. They trailed down until they reached my pants and she put two fingers under my waist band. I moaned, begging her to continue, but she just smiled on my lips. She pulled her hands away and back up to my hair. I stopped kissing her to breath but my lips met her collar bone and up to her ear, leaving a fiery trail where I kissed. When I got there I whispered in her ear.

"Two can play at this game." I chuckled and rolled her over so I was on top. She gasped and put her hands on my waist. I supported my weight on my hands and laughed.

She attacked me again with her lips on my chest. I growled. She was winning. She must have realized because she smiled again into my chest. _No_. She would not win.

I leaned in and met my lips with hers again. She sighed in my mouth and her hands left my waist, trailing back to my hair. I smiled a small smile and rolled back over so she was on top again. I was careful to make sure no weight was put on her. Squishing her could sure ruin the mood. And more importantly my plan.

"Jacob.." She moaned when I kissed right behind her ear, right where she liked it. I trailed one of my hands down her chest and landed on her waist. I licked behind her ear and her back arched quickly. Her hips bucked into my leg and I moaned with her.

"Bella.." I let a moan escape and cursed myself mentally. She was still winning. I trailed my hands back up her body slowly and rested my fingers under the top of her towel. She trembled under my touch and nodded.

"Please..." She begged and I smiled again, still licking behind her ear. I kissed down do her neck and back to her ear.

"Please what?" I whispered and her back arched again.

"Please.. Love.." She gasped and couldn't get her words out. I chucked.

"Please what, Bella? You have to tell me or I wont know what you want." She pulled me back to her and held on with dear life.

"Make love to me, Jacob Black. Please!" She screamed and I chuckled.

I kissed her once on the back of the ear, licking her in the process and pulled back. I laid her down next to me and smiled evilly.

We were both gasping for air and she looked like she was on the verge of crying. I felt bad because I knew she would feel embarrassed later, but she didn't need to be. She looked beautiful as she was now.

"You. Are. A. Horrible p-person." She gasped between breaths. I chuckled and rolled over so I was facing her. I leaned all my weight onto my left elbow.

"I love you, too, by the way." I said and she raised an eyebrow. Her breathing was beginning to calm slightly.

"What?" She asked and I rolled my eyes. The smile was still playing on my lips though.

"Earlier you said you loved me. It's kind of late, but I love you, too." I smiled and she blushed pink.

"Oh." She snuggled up to me and fidgeted with my foot. After a few seconds she spoke again. "You are truly evil, by the way."

I chuckled.

"I know. But you did it first." I put the blame on her like a four year old pointing fingers. She sighed.

"I know. I'll get you later." She said and yawned. I smiled and pulled her closer to my chest. She sighed at the same time I did and we both laughed. Her laugh was quiet, my echoed through the room.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you, too." I whispered back but she was already asleep. I reached my hand over her and pulled the blanket over her, even though she would be plenty warm being in my arms.

I wasn't any where near tired. The proof of the last few minutes was standing at attention below the blankets. I sighed and got up to walk to the bathroom. A cold shower should help.

When I unlocked Bella's door I heard somebody walking up the stairs. I stopped breathing all together and waited for Charlie to get to his bedroom. After a few second all the sounds in the house had stopped, and I couldn't even hear Charlie's breathing. I rose and eyebrow and stepped into the hallway cautiously. The caution didn't help because Charlie saw me stepping out of Bella's room. He was standing by his door, with his hand on the door knob. I stiffened.

"Jacob?" He asked and he looked at where I was coming from. Then his face went red with anger. "Let's talk." He said. It wasn't s suggestion or a question. It was an order. I obeyed. I shut the door quietly behind me before walking over to Charlie.

"Hey, Charlie." I said still being cautious. I was completely aware of the fact that I had no shirt on, and I was just coming out of his daughters room.

"Where's your shirt?" He asked as if he had read my mind. I frowned and thought. Would the truth be the best thing to do?

"Well, Bella got sick when I was carrying her up the stairs and threw up all over me. She took a shower _alone _then I took her to her room after. She fell asleep almost instantly when she hit the pillow. I was on my way to shower, but you talked to me." Not completely the truth. Not entirely a lie. Did he really need or want to hear all the dirty details though?

"Oh." He said as if I had just told him about somebody he knew dying. The red drained from his face and gathered in his cheeks. "Sorry."

I nodded and looked to the bathroom door. When I looked back at Charlie he nodded back and turned to go into his bedroom.

"Jacob?" He asked before opening the door. I took a deep breath before turning back around.

"Yes?" I asked sounding slightly bitter.

"Don't go back in her room." He ordered. He was no longer Chief Swan. He was Charlie Swan. Father. I nodded again and waited for him to go into his room. When his door was securely shut I let out the breath of air I didn't know I was holding and quickly retreated into the bathroom before Charlie came back out.

Alice's point of view:

I was watching closely. Waiting for him to leave. Waiting. I couldn't see with him there. I had been waiting forever. They rarely separated anymore. Probably because Edward was no longer there. I felt bad for both of them.

I had recently became worried because Bella's future would flash in and our. Worried that something had happened. I quickly learned it was because Jacob Black was hanging around. But this time, when he left I could see Bella in bed. But when I tried to look any further I couldn't see anything. Did that mean she'd chosen Jacob?

Even if he was gone it was hard to see Bella. Part of Jacob was growing inside of her. Was that why I couldn't see? I sighed and kicked my foot into the wall, causing the pictures on the wall the shake with the impact. I heard Esme take a sudden intake of breath and I whispered sorry.

Strong hands snaked around my waist. Almost instantly I felt calmed.

"Jasper.." I whispered and couldn't help but smile. He turned me towards him and pecked me on the lips.

"It's going to be alright." He tried to make me feel better but I sighed remembering my current problem. I closed my eyes and looked for Bella's future again, but I came up blank. _He _must be with her again. Stupid werewolves!

I hissed unintentionally and Jasper hugged me tightly.

"It's going to be okay." He tried again and I sighed.

Edward was still sulking in Alaska. He didn't answer anybodies calls. He wouldn't speak to anybody. He left without even saying goodbye. He left me a note, though.

_Alice,_

She chose him.

She changed her mind.

I'm leaving, but don't worry...  
_  
I'll be okay, I promise you!_

Much much love,

Edward.

P.S. Please don't look for me. Watch out for Bella, too, if you don't mind.

"Alice?" Jasper whispered pulling me back into the present. I sighed and tried one more time for Bella.

Nothing.

"I asked if you were alright?" Jasper whispered into my ear. I shivered.

"Yes. I am." I lied.

**Whoa. Ling enough for you? Thirteen pages ;).**

I had to stop it here. The Alice's point of view thing wasn't necessary but what the hell. Why not? I decided to show you all a little more of Edward leaving. Of course he didn't tell anybody except Alice. And of course he was still thinking of Bella's protection...

I'm really debating weather this chapter should be rated M now or if it's fine... I think it is. It didn't get into to much details. I was going to make it M definitely, but decided not to. I don't know if some younger kids are reading this or not. I don't want to freak them out to bad. You know? But I also don't know if it should already be M. Is it really that bad? Really it was just them making out, teasing each other.

I'm sorry, again, for not updating. So many problems. First there's computer problems. Now family issues. I hope this chapter wasn't that bad. I was extremely depressed while writing, because my great aunt passed away at 2:20 am today. R.I.P. Still, it's no excuse..

To everyone who reviewed recently...

gabijaluvs2rite: I agree with you totally on your opinions with Edwards and Bella's relationship. I am completely.. What's a good enough word? I am completely happy that you want to add my story to your c2 Jacob Fans Unite. I almost had a heart attack when I read your review. I was smiling the whole time reading this. You have made my day.

TeamJacob101: I'm sorry there wasn't much fluff in this one. There was originally going to be more, but it got deleted and I had to write it all over again! I plan to do more fluff next chapter for your sake.

Msjakes: Thank you for wishing me luck with getting to one hundred reviews. Almost there! Gasp! Only about ten to go. I could just jump around and scream, really!

Sunfire248: I'm happy you liked it. I try my hardest, and it's reviews like yours that keeps me writing! Keep reviewing, please thanks!  
**  
**  
**SweetnSpoiledx93: I totally agree with you. I'm a huge Jacob/Bella fan and I'm happy with my story so far. It's not that I hate Edward. NEVER. I just prefer JacobxBella. Once again I apologize for not updating sooner for you.**

And finally...

mndlrn: I'm glad you like it. I promise to update frequently. Than you so much for taking the whole five seconds it takes to review! It means so much!  
**  
One more time, thank you. Thank you everyone who read and alerted, favorite as well.**

Preview for chapter thirteen:

She winked and jumped around crazily. I couldn't help but laugh.

When she stopped she automatically looked towards her stomach. She did that often.

"Jake?" She asked. She turned to the left, and I noticed Leah staring at me with a longing expression. Bella looked down sadly.

"I think Leah likes you." She said. I chucked.

"Oh, Bella." I sighed. "Leah's probably just in heat or something. Ignore her. I wouldn't do anything with her anyways." Leah scowled and walked away, stomping her feet as she went. Bella laughed quietly, covering her mouth with her sleeve.

**Hope you all enjoy. Sorry I love picking on Leah. :P. Enjoy! Remember to review.**

I accept anon, so don;t be shy.


	13. Please?

From here until eternity.

**Oh god. You guys... I don't even have a good enough word! One hundred reviews! Really? I love you all. I'm so happy right now!**

I'm happy you all liked the teasing in the last chapter. It was so much fun to write. I would have pushed it further, but I decided to wait until later! Sorry the ending was kind of boring in my opinion. I finished it at about three in the morning on a Monday. School was fun... Falling asleep every two minutes. :)

I'm so happy with all the positive reviews concerning Bella's choice. Of course, the drama isn't over yet. And the baby still needs to be born.

On the subject, I really want to make the baby a boy like I was planning to, but some people want a girl. Review and tell me what you want, I'd appreciate it!

This chapter is mostly fluff, just for you guys. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter thirteen: Please?

Jacob's point of view:

_Ew, Jacob. Shut up, please. _Leah hissed mentally. I stopped running and searched my thoughts for what had grossed her out. All I was doing was thinking about Bella.

_Exactly!_ She yelled. I chuckled, but it sounded more like a howl. It was just to tempting not to irritate Leah.

I began running again and listened closely to the sounds around me, ignoring Leah's complaints. They were varying from disgust with me personally, to disgust with mine and Bella's relationship.

_Snap._

A twig snapped a few hundred yards from me and I froze. My breathing was shallow and I listened. I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the stench of vampire, but what I smelt was familiar.

I listened closer, and it was retreating. I huffed and started walking at a normal pace towards the retreating figure. A few feet away I saw Ash Smith from school. He was walking quickly and stumbling every few seconds on rocks and loose roots.

"Ash?" I asked but my words didn't form right. They came out as a yelp. Ash stiffened instantly and turned on his heel. When he saw me his breathing became irrational and his eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. His mouth fell open and he started trembling.

I stepped closer, pushing my luck, and he snapped. He jumped back, landing on his butt and screamed.

"Wolf!" He got up and began running towards the opposite direction he was originally going. I stared with amusement. Leah laughed mentally in my head, along with Seth and Paul. Sam just sighed.

_Jacob.. _Sam warned and I rolled my eyes even if they couldn't see.

_I know, I know. Jeez._ I huffed and started running again. Away from where Ash had run to. To Bella. Sam didn't argue. He just wished me luck.

I walked slowly towards the house, and when I was a little ways away I changed. I took the pants off of my leg and put them on with one swift moment. When I finished I yawned when I realized how tired I was.

I could barely contain my excitement. Bella's truck waited vacant in her driveway, and I could smell pancakes coming from the house. Charlie's cruiser was gone, probably down at my house. He was always at my house on Saturday's.

I watched from across the road, and smiled warmly. My heart fluttered and jumped around in my chest. I took a step closer to the house.

I could now smell Bella. The strawberry scent coming off of her hair, the floral smell coming off of her skin. Floating around in the air and finding its way to my nose. It was mixed in with pancakes, and it all hit me at once like a wrecking ball. I took another step closer.

I could hear her banging around in the kitchen. Stumbling and messing with random things. Turning the stove off. Laying a few pancakes on a plate. The top of the syrup bottle popping open. The quiet thrum of her heart, and the even quieter flutter of our babies. I took two steps.

And I was standing directly in front of her door. My hand flew up to the door and I twisted the door knob quietly. It wasn't locked, so I stepped in and took a deep breath. The smell assaulted me again and I sighed in complete contentment.

Making my way around the corner I went into her kitchen. She was standing by the corner with a plate in her hand. There was another plate on the table with enough pancakes to feed five people. There was also a hot dog on Bella's plate, half eaten.

I chuckled and she turned around quickly, almost dropping her plate. The hot dog rolled off of her plate and landed on the floor with a thump. She sighed.

"That was my last one." She whined and picked it up off the floor. I smiled and took it from her hand. She stared at me then looked towards the trash can. I ignored her and ate it in one bite.

"Jake! I haven't even cleaned the floor today." She sighed and bowed her head. Then she motioned towards the food on the table. "I made that for you, anyways. I hope you're not to f-" She didn't finish. Of course I wasn't full.

I kissed her once on the cheek and waited for her blush to come. When it did I kissed her once on the nose. It grew a darker pink. Then I kissed her on the forehead causing it to grow red. Then once on the lips and she blushed scarlet.

"Thank you." I whispered and went to sit at the table with my food. It smelled delicious. It tasted delicious too. I finished in a minute and Bella finished at the same time. I put my plate in the sink and ran over to Bella who was sitting in the living room with her legs crossed and her shirt up to her bra line.

"Sure, I'll have some desert." I commented and Bella huffed. She didn't even look up or argue, so I knew something had to be wrong. "You okay?"

She shook her head.

"I'm fat." She said one hundred percent serious. I couldn't help the laugh that erupted from my throat. I stopped instantly when I saw the tears pooling up in her eyes.

"Don't cry! I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at what you said." I tried to sooth her but it didn't work. The tears spilled over and landed on her small tummy.

"It's n-n-not funny!" She cried and dropped her shirt. She pulled her hands up to her eyes and leaned into the arm of the couch.

"Shh." I cooed, sitting down with her on the couch. I pulled her to my chest and cradled her in my arms. "Don't cry. It's okay."

When she didn't stop I pulled her shirt up. At first she was cautious and looked at me with curious eyes, but then she looked back down to my hands. Her small stomach had a small bump in it. Was that why she was crying?

"Oh, Bells!" I murmured happily. Butterflies assaulted my stomach when I saw it. At first I wasn't sure about the whole baby thing. Then I accepted it and decided I would be fine. _We _would be fine. Now I was sure that I could take care of the baby and love Bella with all my heart. Nothing could ever change that.

"J-Jake?" Bella whispered and leaned her head on my chest. I wrapped an arm around her and got comfortable. My eyelids drooped, but I forced them to stay open.

"Mm?" I whispered back and she giggled. Then her face went serious again.

"I'm scared." She said a little below a whisper. I didn't know if she wanted me to hear, but I did. I pulled her closer to me and took a deep breath.

"Don't be scared. The doctor says the baby is healthy and should be out in a few months. We already told our parents. All the hard stuff is over! Well, except labor." My stomach churned just thinking about it.

"No. I mean of you." She whispered and I sat up strait. Did I hear her clearly?

"M-me?" I asked and caressed her cheek. She nodded and more tears tipped over, trailing down her cheeks like small rivers. Her cheeks were light pink due to her crying. I wanted to kiss the tears away.

"Not of you. I mean... What you might do." She said and my anger boiled. Is she accusing me that I might leave her?

"Bella. I wouldn't leave. Ever." I said coldly and she winced. Tears flew from her cheeks to the couch cushion behind us. She sniffled and turned back to me.

Her lips moved but I couldn't hear any voice behind them. I understood what she said though. I can't tell you how, I just did.

_That you'll imprint_.

More tears. I felt my heart drop to my feet. The pain that wracked through me was unimaginable. It felt as if my throat dropped to my stomach and my eyes were burning. My breathing became irrational. Just the thought of losing her. Losing Bella. Losing the baby.

"No." I stated. I stood up and pulled Bella with me. She didn't hesitate. She wrapped her arms around my stomach and cried into my shirt. I kissed her on the head and waited for her to stop crying.

After a few minutes she hadn't finished so I gripped her chin lightly and pulled it up so she had to look at me. My eyes found hers and she jumped. I let go of her and hid my hands on my sides.

Not because she was looking into my eyes, but because the electric current that ran through our hands when we touched. It was like we were being pulled together. She must have felt it, too. How couldn't she?

She blushed again and I smiled. I wiped a tear away from her soaked cheek and disposed of it on my already ruined shirt. She sighed and hugged me again.

"Sorry. It's these _stupid _pregnancy emotion things. Hormones. Whatever." Bella hissed and I could imagine her rolling her eyes. I forced my lips into a tight line so I wouldn't laugh.

"Well, you're always emotional." I chuckled and added, "Joke." Before she could get angry. She just giggled. It didn't sound happy though. She sounded uncomfortable.

She shifted her weight around almost ten times until I pushed her forward and gripped her shoulder before she could fall. She stumbled but straitened. I smiled and she blushed.

"Why so impatient?" I asked and she blushed a deeper red. She shook her head and covered her mouth with the sleeve of her shirt. Then I kissed her lightly on the neck and her face turned confused and adored.

"What?" She asked after I was done. I laughed and asked again. She just sighed.

"I'm going to go shower." She said and shifted onto her right foot. I nodded and kissed her on the cheek. Just as I was pulling away she wrapped her arms around my neck and put her lips to my ear. "Wanna come?" She whispered seductively.

"W-what?" I stuttered. My manhood stood at attention. She put her lips back to my ear and whispered again.

"If you do I wont be getting much showering done, but that's okay with me."

I couldn't speak. I was so confused. Oh.

_Oh._

When we went to doctor Lewis she told us this would happen. That Bella would get.. Urges to have sex. I blushed and stood up strait.

She also said it's healthy and helps the mother if you give in.

It's not that I didn't want Bella. Oh God, I wanted her. It was just..

"Well?" She asked and pouted. One look was all it took.

"Sure." I said without thinking.

She smiled and ran up the stairs before I could even collect my thoughts. I followed her up the stairs slowly, almost zombie like. The door was closed when I got to the top. I took a deep breath and stepped in.

Just as I'd expected. Bella was already half naked. My erection made itself present again. I was to aroused to even blush. I stepped into the bathroom and shut the door behind me.

"I feel dirty." Bella said. But it didn't sound like Bella. It sounded like a stranger. But.. It looked like Bella. Oh how it looked like Bella. Her long legs.. Her lacy black underwear. My white long sleeve shirt. Without a bra underneath. I looked to her legs and up. Then back down resting on her stomach.

"Oh, you noticed I'm not wearing a bra?" She asked as if she'd read my mind. I automatically looked up towards her breasts and my erection grew bigger. Bella noticed.

"Now. I'm practically naked. That's not fair. You have all your clothes. Take the shirt off." She ordered and I obeyed. I liked pregnant Bella. I couldn't speak. "What should I take off next?"

I choked and my looked up into her eyes.

"Shirt." I said and she nodded with a smile playing her lips.

Slowly, she took her shirt off to reveal her breasts. Her nipples were standing strait, and calling me. My erection was painful.

"Pants, Jacob." Bella said obviously repeating herself. I hadn't even realized she was talking.

That snapped me out of it.

"Bella.. I don't.." I started but she cut me off.

"No, Jacob. Don't you want me?" I could hear the cry in her voice. She let out a moan and I moaned after her.

"Don't tempt me." I said and she smiled deviously.

She gripped her breast in her hand and squeezed her nipple, and that caused a moan to escape from her. I took a deep breath and swallowed hard. It was if I was swallowing tacks.

She dropped her hand and sighed.

"I guess I'll have to do everything." She said and before I could process what was happening, Bella was unzipping my pants with her pale skinny fingers. I took another deep breath.

"Bella.." I warned but she had already pulled my pants down.

"Oh! Why hello there, Jacob!" She said speaking to my legs. I blushed crimson and tried again.

"Bella, please. I don't-" I was cut off when Bella pulled my boxers down to my ankles. We gasped together. I gasped, happy to have freed my arousal. She gasped at what she saw.

"Wow." She stated and smiled back up at me. Then she got down on her knee's and I could practically see her glowing. She gripped my shaft with her left hand and licked my head with the tip of her tongue. My back arched and I moaned loudly.

"Bella!" I moaned again as she started sucking furiously. "Please.." I begged. I was really begging her to stop but she took it the wrong way.

She shoved it into my mouth with one large shove as far as it would go. I moaned loudly, almost a scream. She smiled around my cock and twirled her tongue around my shaft. I leaned up against the counter, panting. I was close. We could both feel it.

"Jacob.." Bella moaned around my manhood and that did it. I came into her mouth and she pulled away. She swallowed quickly and looked back down. I was panting heavily. So heavily I didn't even notice when Bella gripped me again. She licked me clean as I moaned her name every time she touched me.

"Was that so bad?" She asked as I dropped down to my knee's next to her. She shook her head when I didn't reply and stood up. Her breasts moved around and I moaned again.

"We should clean up now." She said and turned the shower on. I was thankful that everything was over with.

We jumped in together and Bella hugged my hip. Of course this wasn't over.

She kissed my shoulder and reached down to grab me again. I stopped her by reaching to her nipple and twisting it fiercely. Her legs bucked in between my legs and we moaned together. With that Bella pushed me up against the wall and kissed my chest. She made me so weak.

"I love you, please.. No.." I begged as she placed herself right. Her entrance was directly at my head, and I could feel warmth. I moaned. This was going to be hard to resist.

I must have pushed her over the edge.

She pushed off of my chest and crossed her hands over her chest. Her breasts laid on top of her arms and I stared. She coughed and I looked back up into her eyes, which were glaring back at me.

"And why not!? Am I not good enough for you!?" She yelled and I froze. I shook my head.

"No that's not it. No-" I said but stopped when Bella let out a loud sob.

She leaned into the wall and sobbed. I stared with complete confusion before trying to pull her away.

"Bella? What's wrong?" I asked and she pushed me away. It didn't work as well as it did before.

"I know I'm not good enough for you! I mean look at you!" She looked me up and down, stopping at my face. I pursed my lips and blushed.

"You're cute, sweet, nice, funny.. Not to mention a werewolf." She whispered the word then sniffled. "I just don't get it. I'm already pregnant, so why can't we have sex, Jacob!?" I flinched at the word sex coming out of Bella's mouth. It was so odd.

"That's exactly it." I said and Bella stopped crying. She looked up at me incredulously.

"What?" She asked and dropped her hands to her sides. I let out a purr and remembered what we were talking about.

"You're pregnant." I stated and she sniffled again and glared.

"Yeah? Meaning I can't get pregnant again. So why won't you have sex with me?" She all but growled and I bowed my head. I was embarrassed.

"Well!?" She asked again and I looked back up at her. I was sure my face was bright red. "Tell me!?"

"I don't.. I don't want to _poke _Eli." I whispered and Bella's frown turned into a hard line. Her eyes lit up and her eye brows rose up to her hairline. The corners of her mouth twitched.

Then she burst out laughing.

I blushed a darker red, if even possible, and stepped out of the shower.

"No, Jacob! I'm sorry.." Bella yelled chasing me into the hallway. Humor was still lacing her voice. I rolled my eyes and growled.

I stopped and turned just when Bella bumped into me. I decided it was better to forget the whole thing.

"Let's go for a walk? Go somewhere?" I asked and a smile warmed Bella's face. She was no longer sex crazed Bella, but loving best friend, soul mate Bella. The Bella that could eat six hot dogs, and crazy mood swings, and blushes every other minute. The Bella that makes pancakes and gets angry with me when I do something stupid. The Bella I love.

"Okay." She was practically glowing. She took my hand and looked down at the floor. I noted the slight pink on her cheeks. When she looked back up she smiled and leaned onto her tip toes to kiss me. It was just a peck, but it was still the most amazing kiss of my life. That is, until we get married...

"I need to get dressed. I'll be right back. I love you." She whispered and kissed my cheek. She let go of my hand.

"I love you, too, Bells." I said and smiled. She stuck her tongue out and turned around to go towards her bedroom. I shook my head and walked towards the bathroom where my clothes were.

"Jacob!" Bella yelled right before I turned the door knob. I turned to look at her and she was blushing again.

"Sorry." She whispered before stepping into her room. The end of her delicate white towel fluttered in behind her and the door closed.

When I was finished getting dressed I headed down the stairs to the living room. I could still hear Bella upstairs moving around in her room. Jumping occasionally. Then I remembered what happened just a few minutes ago.

Wow, patrol tonight would be embarrassing.

I blushed just thinking about it. The things Quil would say.. What Leah would think. Seth didn't need to see that kind of stuff.

After a few more minutes Bella walked down. She was wearing a long sleeve button up blue shirt, with a collar. My shirt. I smiled just thinking about it. She was always wearing a pair of sweatpants. I rose an eyebrow and her smile disappeared.

"They're all that fit me." She mumbled and walked up to me to take me hand. I smiled and nodded.

"Shopping time, Honey?" I asked and she groaned. I couldn't help but laugh.

With that we left Charlie's house. Then Bella began to sob.

"I'm s-s-s-sorry!" She moaned and fell limp in my arms. My eyes shot open.

"Bella!?" I gasped and she stood up strait.

"I embarrassed myself so much!" She said and blushed scarlet. I chuckled quietly and rolled my eyes. She was done crying in two minutes.

Finally we got to our destination. A small stream running through the forest a few yards from the road. Bella smiled and her sad mood was gone.

"It's beautiful!" She cooed and jumped up and down happily. I nodded and smiled winningly. She hugged me once and I took a deep breath. A familiar scent assaulted my nose. I sighed and Bella looked up at me with concern.

"Leah.." I whispered and Leah ran out of the trees behind the river. Bella frowned and I could hear her heart pick up.

Leah was wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt. She glared with a smile on her lips.

"Hey, Jacob." She said in a giggly tone. It surprised me. Leah was never happy. "Go about whatever you two love birds were doing. I'll be in the corner." She pointed to a rock sitting in the middle of a pile of twigs three trees away.

I sighed.

"Leah, why are you here?" I asked adding as much venom into my voice as physically possible. Which was a lot considering how angry I was with her right now.

"Bored." She said and sat down on the rock. I closed my eyes and counted.

_One.. Two.. Three.. Don't kill Leah.. Five.. Six.. Kill.. Nine.. Ten.._

Everything was silent except four heartbeats. Mine, Leah's, Bella's, and the babies. All beating together in perfect harmony.

Finally Bella broke the silence by giggling.

"Maybe it will rain!" She yelled randomly and Leah looked at her with an expression that said "What?! Bella didn't seem to notice, and I was thankful.

She winked and jumped around crazily. I couldn't help but laugh.

When she stopped she automatically looked towards her stomach. She did that often.

"Jake?" She asked. She turned to the left, and I noticed Leah staring at me with a longing expression. Bella looked down sadly.

"I think Leah likes you." She said. I chucked.

"Oh, Bella." I sighed. "Leah's probably just in heat or something. Ignore her. I wouldn't do anything with her anyways." Leah scowled and walked away, stomping her feet as she went. Bella laughed quietly, covering her mouth with her sleeve.

Leah's sitting rock had never looked so good now that she was gone.

**??'s point of view:**

Ouch. It hurts.

**Haha. Wow. That has got to be the shortest P.O.V. In the world. :D. But I think we can all guess who.. I wonder what she.. Or he! Is saying out to? Wait, I don't wonder. I know. You'll have to wait though. Review and I'll message you telling you who it is. :)**

I'm not really sure about this chapter.. I don't like writing anything that has to do with sex. It's awkward. I hope you all like it. It wasn't really that bad, was it? I think I did fine. Oh well. Doesn't matter what I think. What matters is what you guys say.

I'm happy you all enjoyed the lime in the last chapter. I'm sorry it wasn't like super lemon like you asked. I'm waiting to do that until later. And it will be better than this chapter!  
**  
So much drama in the next chapter.. I feel sad just thinking about it. I don't want to do it but it has to be done. Bella's.. baby.. dies..  
**

**...**

...

...

...

...

Ugh. Right. Like I'd do that. Sorry about the lame ... thing. I'm just super tired and yeah.. But really, drama is promised. And fluff to come. Woo!

I'm going to finish this because it's 2:11 AM and I'm tired. So here's your preview!

Chapter fourteen preview:

_Would you take him back?_

"Why are you here?" She asked at the same time he did. Tears were pooling up in the corners of her eyes, sticking to her eyelashes. They stared into each others eyes and I could see the pain. It was a lot worse to actually feel the pain. The pain that was in my heart right now. Every hear beat hurt. Ouch.

Make it stop, please.

_Would you take him back?_

Could it be possible that we were so happy a few minutes ago and now everything _hurt_? How could I have not heard him coming. Smelt him. Anything!

Was I really to distracted by Bella's words. The words that mean nothing anymore. The look in her eyes.. The longing.. The love.. That's all I need to confirm my question.

_Yes, she'll take him back._

**Don't hate me. I think we can all guess this one. If not.. you'll have to wait. And don't worry. I'll update real quick. I'm excited to get this chapter out!**

Remember to review! Please? It makes me write faster.

3


	14. Horrified

From here until eternity.****

I officially feel stupid. I feel stupid for saying Bella's baby was going to die. Total joke, I swear! I shouldn't have done it. Sorry for the confusion.

And for every time I said babies instead of baby's, I clearly didn't know. Sorry. Thank you everybody who pointed it out to me, because if you didn't I wouldn't have noticed.

I know I promised to tell everybody the point of view that was for the last chapter. The "Ouch. That hurts." (Just clearing that up..) I got to most people but I've been extremely busy and the only time I really have to write now is at night or real early in the morning before school. Now, for instance, it is 4:43 AM. I just got out of the shower and dressed and decided to write. I feel guilty for confusing so many people. Next time I'll make sure I'm actually awake and read what I wrote in the morning. It was Edward, by the way.

Sorry I took so long to update.. I truly am. I was at a funeral this weekend and I was in no mood to write.. But I got to it and I hope you enjoy..

Oh, and thank you so much for all the amazing reviews. It made me feel happy. I wrote the whole chapter in my notebook at school because I couldn't type it out during the day, that's how much I wanted to get this chapter out. I hope you really like it, because it's my favorite so far!!

Warning: This chapter is sad and you may need tissues!!

Chapter fourteen: Horrified.

Jacob's point of view:

With a dramatic sigh, Bella lazily dragged her feet over to me. I knew she was joking, though. When she got to me she wrapped her arms around my neck and stared up at me.

"You're so tall." She said frowning and I smiled.

"You're just short, Bells." I joked and her bottom lip jutted out and she glared.

"Am not!" She squealed and giggled afterwards. "Maybe a little."

With another long sigh she leaned up on her toes and I could feel her breath on my lips as she talked.

"Kiss me." She ordered and I pursed my lips and shook my head. Her eyes widened and her mouth made a small 'O' shape. I tried to keep my face strait.

"I don't know if I want to." My voice was clearly edged with skepticism. I was about to tell Bella I was kidding but I didn't get a chance before she started questioning me.

"Why? Does my breath smell? Is it because earlier? I truly am sorry! I didn't mean it." She continued the questioning and I smiled. She was still rambling so I leaned down and our lips me, to shut her up. She did.

When I pulled away her lips followed mine until she couldn't reach them anymore. Then she whimpered. I couldn't help but smile at her, and was greeted with a smile from her.

Then she was silent. I waited for her to talk, but the only noise around us was our hearts and the wind blowing the wind around. Then her heart started racing and her cheeks turned pink.

"I need to ask you something." She whispered and I rose an eyebrow. I was beginning to get worried. She looked uncertain. Worry evident in her chocolate eyes.

"Okay, Bells. Did I do something wrong?" I asked and she laughed, but it didn't meet her eyes.

"No, Jake. But.." She paused again then took a deep breath. "I'm giving you my heart, Jacob Black. Every remaining piece.. It's hard to give your heart out to someone, even if you trust them with your life, especially when it's been broken so many times.." She paused again and tears started to pool up in her eyes. She looked down at the ground but eventually looked back up at me.

"And I'm trusting you, Jake. With my heart. And I want you to t-trust me. And the baby of course. He -or she- will always be a part of our hearts too." Bella finished with a whisper. "Please, promise me."

I couldn't promise her yet. I had to ask her something first. The most important thing I've had to ask her since the bloodsucker had left.

"Can I ask you something first?" I asked and when she finally nodded, cautiously, I continued. "If the bloods-.. If _Edward,_" Wince. "Came back.." I couldn't continue. Maybe I didn't want to know the answer. But Bella waited patiently with a pained expression from me saying his name.

"Would you take him back?" I asked and waited. The silence was loud. Louder than anything I've ever endured. Tears were in her eyes again and when she opened her mouth a different voice was there. A voice that didn't belong to her, but was so sickeningly familiar it made my stomach churn.

"Bella.." Edward whispered and Bella's head snapped up and landed on the pale, glistening bloodsucker. He was barely in the sunlight but so many colors were shining off of his cold, marble skin. The tears finally fell down Bella's face and her legs gave out beneath her. She fell into my frozen arms. She was trembling.

"E-Edward?" She asked and trembled harder. More violently. Then she pushed off of my chest and left a cold horrible feeling where she used to be.

_Would you take him back?_

She started walking slowly towards him. Then she moved faster. When she was a few yards from him she tripped and landed on her hands but got back up quickly. Her legs were shaking wildly and her unshed tears were still there. I couldn't breath. I was suffocating. The pain was overwhelming.

When she finally reached him she reached towards him and he stopped breathing just like me. Except when he didn't breath, it didn't hurt. I didn't even care about the pain from not breathing. It was the pain of Bella walking to him. Saying his name. Of my heart breaking.

She closed theremaining space between her hand and his face and her legs gave out beneath her again.

He caught her, and I was surprised to realize I was to numb to feel jealous.****

_Would you take him back?_

"Why are you here?" She asked at the same time he did. Tears were pooling up in the corners of her eyes, sticking to her eyelashes. They stared into each others eyes and I could see the pain. It was a lot worse to actually feel the pain. The pain that was in my heart right now. Every heart beat hurt. Ouch.

Make it stop, please.

_Would you take him back?_

Could it be possible that we were so happy a few minutes ago and now everything _hurt_? How could I have not heard him coming? Smelt him? Anything!

Was I really to distracted by Bella's words. The words that mean nothing anymore. The look in her eyes.. The longing.. The love.. That's all I needed to confirm my question.

_Yes, she'll take him back._

But he had left her so many times! How could she take him back, just. . . like. . . _that_? Without hesitation. Not even checking to make sure I was okay. Did it really matter? I knew I wasn't okay. I'd never be okay. It hurt so much worse now. She had already chose me when he left, then when he came back she pushed me aside. I was nothing to her. And she was my everything.

"Bella.." I whispered mutely. I knew she didn't hear me. She was to busy sobbing into the stone leech. But he heard.

"I'm sorry, Jacob. I shouldn't have come back." He said just as quietly as I had. I thought about that for a moment. And then I laughed; I couldn't help it. My nerves were frayed with pain. Betrayal.

Bella and Edward heard me. She turned around and gave me an apologetic expression. I just laughed harder. Her eyes said sorry. It didn't matter. She trembled hard and pulled away from the leech slightly, but still hung onto his hands.

"Please, Jacob. You're scaring her." He whispered quietly again and Bella spoke after my name was said.

"Are you okay?" She asked with an innocent tone. All laughter and fun was gone from my voice. Anger replaced it.

"Oh, of course I am okay, Bella!" I said harshly and sarcastically. She pursed her lips and dropped her eyes. I guess she understood. Edward must have, too.

"Please don't take it out on her. This isn't her fault." He begged silently. Bella didn't even flutter in the slightest under his cold touch. I wanted to gag.

"I know it isn't her fault." I said louder then needed. Bella looked first at me then back at Edward. Tears were still rolling uncontrollably down her cheeks. I resisted the urge to kiss them away. "It's yours." I hissed like a curse and the leech pushed Bella behind him. Bella's bottom lip trembled and she tried to push herself around him, but he didn't move. It just made me more angry.

"Jacob, please. I'm sorry!" She cried and tried once more to get through his grip. He growled from inside his chest and I could tell how uncomfortable he was.

"You can calm down, leech. I won't hurt Bella. She _is _carrying _my _baby. Plus, you're the one who hurts her. Leaving her all the time, and all." I said, almost yelling. I was so angry. The bloodsucker tensed and crouched defensively in front of Bella when I began to tremble. It wasn't because I was angry. I was nowhere near changing. It was because the smell was so _disgusting _that I could barely breath.

Sweet, bitter ice attacked my nose and made me tremble even worse.

Bella whimpered and tried to shimmy around him, but failed again.

"I won't hurt her again." He said, trying his hardest to keep his voice strait but I heard the shakiness in it. I rolled my eyes and snorted.

"Are you willing to bet her sanity on that statement?" I asked and motioned towards Bella. She shook violently. Edward's eyes froze over. He didn't speak though.

"Plus," I added and he glared, still trying to keep the delicately placed mask in place. "I'd _kill _you before you could ever hurt her again. She can leave me, hate me, lie to me, break my heart. . ." It was getting hard to finish. I could feel the tears coming to my dry eyes but quickly pushed them aside. "But I will always be better for her than you ever will be!"

"Stop, please!" She whispered almost a gasp. I couldn't focus on anything but the leech in front of me, crouching to launch himself. I wouldn't go first. No. Not make myself look like the enemy to Bella. I tried to think that was the reason, and it seemed reasonable enough.

"Shut up, pup." Edward growled as if Bella hadn't said anything. "I will never hurt her again!"

I couldn't help but laugh.

"_Again_. You've still hurt her so many times before." I said, disgusted. His eyes turned another shade of cold. "I wouldn't be surprised if you killed her."

He almost jumped at me. I saw the strain on his muscles, and I was ready. I saw the twitch in the tips of his fingers and his jaw lock in place. But he steadied himself to my disappointment.

"I would never kill Bella." He said and I could smell venom gathering in his mouth.

"I meant when you try to turn her into one of you. You know? Make her damned, just like you? Even I couldn't do that, even if it meant keeping her with me forever.. I couldn't steal her life away from her. Her soul. Even if you can look past all the sick parts of the whole thing, you'd probably kill her in the process. Drink to much blood. _Crush_ her." I said casually and I must have pushed him too far. He jumped at me seconds before Bella let out an ear piercing scream.

I could hear his mouth snapping shut as he reached for my shoulder, but I moved just in time to dodge him. I rolled out from under him and changed quickly, making sure I was a safe distance from Bella. I exploded from my skin in less than a second and was fighting again.

_Jacob? Where are you? _Sam asked, not even asking for details about why I was fighting with the bloodsucker. I could hear him reading my thoughts as I told him to stay away.

_Whoa. _Was Leah's sly remark. _I knew I heard something. . . Well damn! I just left there._

I ignored her and went back to keeping myself away from his teeth. It was much more of a challenge considering his 'extra talent' to read my mind. It was frustrating, really. I think to move left so I can grab his arm and pull back, but he reads my mind and moves right, away from me. I think about moving towards his throat, like any skilled werewolf, but he steps left. It was maddening.

He must be playing with me. I though as he dodged me again. I even tried blocking my mind but it didn't help much. The only time I got my teeth on him was when I went for his hand and he moved a second to late. I barely scraped him, but it was enough to cause a hiss from him. I smiled victoriously.

Then it just got worse when he started fighting back. He jumped at me one time, and just about skinned my neck with his teeth. That's the closest we ever got to each other.

It was easy to dodge him. It was like I had a sixth sense for what to do. We continued our death dance until a high pitched scream, and the fresh smell of blood shot through the air. We both stopped dead in our tracks. My eyes grew wide with concern for Bella, while the bloodsuckers eyes grew wide with crimson irises.

It took my no less than a second to process the scene. Bella was trembling and laying on the ground, holding her stomach. Blood was leaking from her and her face was pale white. The blood was everywhere. Why was there so much blood?

She looked first at Edward, then at me. Her eyes wide with fear. I automatically looked down to her stomach and my own stomach churned.

Then she let out a loud ear piercing scream. I was at her side before the scream hit the air, though. More blood. I turned around and the bloodsucker was as still as I'd ever seen him. Still as stone.

"T-the baby!" Bella yelled and I drew my attention back to her. Her eyes shut tightly and she gripped her stomach even tighter.

_Help her! _I thought quickly to the bloodsucker. He just nodded. _Take her to your dad. Anything!  
_  
I didn't even protest as he picked her up. Of course, he wasn't breathing. I didn't expect him to. Not with so much blood. I would have taken her myself, but I didn't want to waste the few precious seconds while I changed back to human. What was happening?

The second he picked her up, we shot off. Off towards wherever he was leading me. I didn't care. I would fallow him as long as Bella was involved. Anywhere.

With one hand he pulled out a cell phone, while he balanced Bella on his other hand. He dialed a number and I listened while he whispered to quietly for Bella to hear. I listened to both ends.

"_Edward?_" The other end said. I didn't even wince at his name.

"Carslile, I need help. Bella.. So much blood.. I don't know what's happening!" He hissed and I tried to come up with an answer, but none came to mind.

"Did she fall?" The other end asked. I ground my teeth together. So much blood..

"No, she just started bleeding. And screaming! So much.." He didn't even finish because Bella let off another loud scream. It was physically painful to hear her. I stopped running when we got to his house. It must have reeked of leech, but I couldn't smell anything but Bella's blood. There was so much..

It took seconds to change. I looked down at my hands and they were covered in _blood. _Then I ran in the house behind the bloodsucker, when another of Bella's blood curling screams echoed through the house. The mother leech ran down the stairs with the pixie one and stood beside Edward as he set her down on the kitchen table. It made me angry. They didn't need a table when they drank blood. But I ignored my own problems. I focused back on Bella as she screamed again.

Carlisle's point of view:

Edward called me with a panic. I was immediately worried. At first I was happy. He hadn't called in weeks. I even had hope he would be home again. Esme has been so worried. . . But it wasn't a happy call. His voice was lined with fear and I quickly pushed aside all other thoughts.

_How strange.._ I thought as I sat beside Esme. She was patting Bella's head. It was covered in sweat, but there was no reason to sweat anymore. She was just sleeping, now.

"This is strange." I said out loud and Jacob looked up at me with concern. Edward was off with Jasper somewhere, because neither could take the smell at the moment. They waited, but finally Jacob exploded. He seemed to be more impatient.

"Well?!" He begged and I pursed my lips. I listened closer to Bella's steady heartbeat. "Is the baby okay?!"

This was going to be he hard part, because even I didn't understand. It was so confusing. So new. I'd never seen anything quite like it.

"Well, it's difficult.." I said and he shuffled around. His new clothes ruffled and he pulled on the sleeve of Emmett's shirt. It was funny to think it almost fit him. Emmett objected to him wearing anything of his, but Alice had enough extra clothes.

"How difficult can it be? I can take it. Now tell me. Is Bella going to be okay?" He ordered again and I nodded. His shoulders slumped as if a huge weight had been lifted off of them.

"Yes, Bella and the baby are going to be fine." I said again, and he smiled. His face warmed and he turned back to Bella. He stroked her once on the arm up and then down then faced me again.

"Well, what happened?" He asked and shifted again. He was clearly uncomfortable and I knew how sad that made Esme. Werewolf or not, he was still a guest.

"Well.." I didn't quite know how I could continue, but Jacob waited patiently. He must have been happy now that he knew Bella would be fine. Finally I continued. "She had a miscarriage."

His face dropped and his mouth dropped open. First he looked shocked, then he looked angry. He stood from his seat after setting Bella's sleeping hand down beside her and yelled at me.

"You said the baby was fine!" He screamed and Bella shifted in her sleep slightly. He must have noticed because he lowered his voice, but not much. "You said it would be okay.."

I nodded. Jacob's loud breathing was all over the house. He looked like he was on the verge of crying.

"I know, and it is." I said quickly before he could get angrier and he stopped trembling. He stared at me and opened his mouth to say something but closed it. Then he tried again.

"But, if she had a miscarriage, then the baby wouldn't have lived. There's no way.." He said and I nodded again. He glared harshly and sat back down. "If this is supposed to be funny, it isn't. What's going on with my baby?"

But I didn't know how to explain. I didn't want to give him false information about what was happening.

"Well, first she had a miscarriage.." I started with the obvious. Jacob took a painful breath but nodded as if telling me to continue. "But she. . . healed herself?" I said and his eyebrows rose up.

"Oh? How?" He asked and I shook me head.

"I don't exactly know." I said honestly and he pursed his lips as if thinking.

"Well, the baby is part werewolf. Do you think he could be healing Bella already?" He asked and my eyebrows rose to my hairline. Esme moved around in her seat and her smile was so large on her face it made me smile as well.

"Could be.. But I won't know if he's doing that or not. It's real hard to tell with werewolves." I said and I noticed how his face lit up and he pursed his lips.

"I-it's a boy?" He asked. I quickly went over my words and understood what he was asking.

"Yes. Congratulations."

He smiled brightly and his eyes sparkled. He nodded and looked back at Bella. I took this as my cue to leave, so I did. Esme fallowed behind me after quickly kissing Bella on the forehead once. Alice stayed.

Edward's point of view:

I hadn't meant to fight with Jacob. I had just meant to come to see Bella. I knew she would be with him, but I couldn't keep myself away.

_Don't beat yourself up over it. _Jasper told me through his mind as we ran through a clearing. _The pain is rolling off of you in waves. Ouch!  
__  
_If I could blush and I wasn't so numb, I probably would have.

_Sorry._

Jasper was silent the rest of the time. That gave me time to think about Bella.

What could I do now? She was clearly happy. Happy until I came back. I know I wanted her to continue her life with Jacob, but something just made me come back. It was like a human who can't breath. Suffocating.

I really didn't mean to fight. He just made me angry. And he wouldn't even let us talk. I wouldn't take Bella back, unless she asked. I still shouldn't have come..

Jasper sighed and I could hear his irritation with me without having to read his thoughts.

I was so confused. What could I do? Leave again? Stay and be with her?

Then I smiled at just the thought. Of us staying together. Happily like before.

I would stay. I would ask Bella if she wanted me still, or if she wanted Jacob. Obviously I couldn't live without her. If she wanted me I would gladly stay.

If she didn't I would kill myself. Simple as that.

Live or die.

**-Wipes eyes with tissue-**

That chapter was sucky. Boo hoo!

Thank you for all the reviews for the last one. It made me happy. I needed to be in a good mood. With the mood I was in before I read those I would have started with Jacob and Edward fighting, them killing each other, then Bella killing herself. (I was depressed) So thank you!

Yes, the baby will live. Yes, HE is healing himself. Yes, it's a boy! Yay :). Bella will be okay soon.

Sorry to all Edward lovers about the last part, but yes. If Bella chooses Jacob Edward is going to have to die. Good thing it's just fan fiction. Review and tell me you hate me for it. I love reviews!

Once again. Sorry for everybody who hated the more than fluff part in the last chapter, (three people), but so many people wanted it. Sorry.

This chapter was so dramatic. And it's not the end of it. I know Bella already chose Jacob, but she has to choose again. (Fourth time now? Third?) Whatever.

And last but not least,

Chapter fifteen preview:

"I'm sorry." Was her simple answer. I just sat, un-breathing. Not seeing her moving, healthy, beautiful body in so long still punched a small painful hole in me. I still felt a pang of bitter jealousy thinking _he _got to see her the whole time I didn't.

"Yeah." Was all I could say back. I just pursed my lips and felt the tears that I couldn't shed. Wouldn't.

"Are you angry?" She whispered. Her clear voice was lined with curiosity. She shouldn't have to ask that question. I couldn't be angry at her..

"No." I answered completely honest. "I just wish you would have chosen me.. I know how much you love him, though. I shouldn't be surprised. You chose him before.."

My heart made a painful jump in my chest when she smiled. It was beautiful. She sniffled and I was so tempted to hold her against me. Feel her warm body pressed securely against mine.

"But, that's where you're wrong. I chose you." She said and I heard a ringing in my ears. If this was a dream I definitely didn't want to wake up from it. As if I hadn't heard her she repeated herself. "I chose _you._"

**Enjoy ;). When I get this posted I'm off to start the next chapter. It should be out in no time!**


	15. Bella Swan who?

From here until Eternity.

**I know. The preview was supposed to confuse you. Hmm. Whatever.**

(Insert long pointless authors note)

Chapter fifteen: Bella Swan who?

Jacob's point of view:

What an extraordinarily stupid way to to waste time.

Sitting. Thinking. Think about Bella and her stone _husband._

It was probably for the best.

I mean, really! Who wants to be emotionally binded to the person they want to spend the rest of their life with? Always having somebody to count on? That's what friends are for. Nobody needs a stupid lover.

Of course, I couldn't think strait. It hurt to much to do that. But if I could I would realize that I wanted that.

But, no. I decided to hate life, and forget anything about Bella Swan.. My heart pounded and it felt like a sharp razor had cut right through my ribs. A razor with many, many sharp edges. Bella Swan who? And just like that all the pain turned to numbness for a few more minutes until I ventured into the living room where Paul just happened to be watching TV.

But that wasn't the part I hated. The cherry to top it all off, he was with his new imprint! My sister, Rachel. Cliché much? Pissed off werewolf falls in love with pack members sister. Well.. not really. All the imprinting made me sick, though. Love everywhere I turn.

Sam and Emily. Jared and Kim. Worst of all..

I couldn't even bring myself to think about leeches.

I sat down on the couch by Paul and Rachel glared at me with a death stare. She was still angry that I hadn't told her about the whole werewolf thing, and frankly I couldn't care less about stupid girl hormones.

"Hey, Jacob." Paul said with a lovey dovey tone. It made me sick. He said it while watching Rachel, which made it worse. His eyes so big.. Full of _love_. His face was gentle. It was hard to look at him when he looked like that. Usually his face was twisted in a scowl, covered in red with anger.

I shuttered and humphed once. They didn't even pay me any attention. Some cheesy romance movie was playing and just as Paul leaned down to kiss my sister on the lips I took it as my cue to leave. Of course they didn't notice me.

So I wandered into the kitchen to find my dad. He gave me a pitiful look. I didn't need the pity.

"Hey, son." He said and gave me a weak smile. I rolled my eyes and sunk down into the nearest chair.

"No, I'm fine. Everything is _fine_." I said trying to reassure him. He looked worried, he didn't have to say anything for me to realize.

He pursed his lips and nodded. Then he left me alone to sulk. Wise old man..

I bit my bottom lip and glared down at my arms. The arms that had once held Bella so closely to my now broken heart. It didn't matter. If anybody asked me, Bella Swan doesn't exist! What baby..

I sighed. I couldn't even fool myself. How pathetic.

I remember it so vividly..

_"Jacob?" A cold broken voice whispered from beside me. My eyes flew open and I my heart raced when I saw an angels beautiful face. The face that was now awake._

"Bella!" I yelled and jumped from my seat. It flew backwards and hit the wall behind me with a light slam, but otherwise the only sound in the room was the low beep of the machine letting off Bella's heart rate.

"Hey, you." She said and smiled weakly before she yawned. Then her eyes flew open mid yawn and she looked towards her stomach. "What happened!?" Her heart rate raced and the beeps increased.

I smiled and she calmed. Heart rate going back to normal and all.

"Nothings wrong. You had a miscarriage but he healed himself." I said and rolled my eyes as if it was a casual thing to say. Her face lit up and she blushed. It didn't even shock her when I told her about the miscarriage. She automatically heard the he part.

"It's a boy? How do you know?" She begged for information and I smiled.

"Doesn't matter. Doc told me it was a boy, so yeah." I said and smiled bigged. I was glowing.

"Good." She said and laid her head back down. With another yawn her eyes shut lightly. I just watched her.

Then it shattered.

"Jacob?" She whispered. I was still so happy.. I just moaned to tell her to continue. "Where's Edward?"

I froze. I stiffened in my seat. I had originally forgot about the leech. Horrible thoughts came flooding back to me.

"Gone." I growled through clamped teeth. Her smile disappeared and was replaced with a confused frown.

_"Where? I need to talk to him." She asked but I didn't answer her question. Instead I told her that I had to go. It was cowardly, but didn't matter. I shoved away from her pitiful hug and ran from the bloodsuckers house. It just hurt so bad._

We had just had a baby and she was asking for him._ It was he that she wanted. Not me. Maybe she would even choose him.._

I could feel myself trembling from just the memory. It hurt to much.. So I pushed it away like I did every other damn memory about the girl I love. Bella Swan who?

The house was quiet except for the romantic movie in the living room that neither Paul or my sister would be watching. The only thing they ever watch now is each other. I swear.. The house could be getting attacked by mad vampires and the only thing they would notice is how the new light looked on each of their skin when the front of the house was torn off and the sunlight came in _just _right.

They were in merry land while I was sulking in the kitchen. Shattered into broken pieces.

It felt like the only thing keeping me together was my russet skin.

Maybe I was sulking a bit to much.. A little over doing it? Oh well.. I couldn't be happy, and I didn't want to be. Might as well welcome the pain and depression. I was used to it anyways.

"Hey, Jacob!" Rachel's unsuspected voice came from the doorway. I didn't expect to hear her up and alive until dad shoved Paul out the door, just so he could sneak back over when he went to sleep. I remember times when I used to sneak out to see the girl I loved.. So long ago.

"Jacob?" Rachel chimed in again and I lifted my eyes to hers. At first she looked bored, then she looked concerned. "You okay?"

I just simply shrugged.

"Well, uh.. Paul and I are going down to the beach and wanted to know if you wanted to come?" She asked, completely curious. The same question still racked my brain. Was she actually serious? Me go out with the new Romeo and Juliet? It would be like suicide! Suicide..

"Sure." I replied slyly and rolled my eyes. If it would get my mind off of B- "Let me get my shoes on."

**LATER**

Torture.

I'd killed vampires, stayed in their house, had my heart broken countless times, and broken my whole right side but it was nothing to what I had just experienced.

Paul.. Being.. Nice?

What was that? Really? It's like watching a dog walk on its hind legs..

I stomped into the house, blushing heavily. I felt so embarrassed.

"Oh, come on!" Paul whined as he stepped into the house with Rachel's hand in his. He was all smiles. "You know you want to."

She just giggled.

"I know I want to stay with you tonight, but I don't know if I want to go down to that stupid bonfire with your brothers. I used to go to those things all the time, and I don't know if I could look at anybody the same knowing.." She said and didn't continue.

"Please? I wont let anybody hurt you. You can be safe with me." He said and I could picture her rolling her eyes. Just like me..

"That's not it."

"We wont even have to stay at the bonfire. We can go off somewhere.." But I was out of the house, running. Running to God knows where. Wherever my feet took me. The wind blew past me quickly and rushed through my hair. I momentarily forgot about pain and everything around me. And I decided to keep it that way.

I changed and my clothes shred off of me. I didn't even care that I only had a pair of sweat pants still tied to my foot. I just wanted to run. Get away from the world that I hated so much. Away from werewolves. Vampires. Pregnant Bella's..

Fresh air now whipped through my russet fur, causing low ruffling noises to sound all around. My ears flipped back and snapped against my head. Branches and twigs snapped under my weight as I pushed myself faster. I didn't even know where I was. Didn't matter. Not as long as I got to run.

The pull and tug of my muscles felt amazing. The burning was a good one. One of freedom.

I could run. Run forever and not come back.. Or I could come back and be miserable with life and take care of my baby with Bella. Maybe she didn't even need me. The bloodsucker and his family could raise it. They could make it a vampire and it could drink blood like any other leech.

I liked the first idea.

_I don't. _Somebody said and I skidded to a stop. I was so preoccupied I hadn't even realized somebody was with me. Leah.

_Don't leave Jacob._

I just smirked. I rolled my wolf eyes and chuckled. It came out as a growl.

_Why do you care? I thought you hated me._

Now it was her turn to roll her eyes.

_I do. I just.. Don't want you to leave. Especially when it's over something so stupid._

I growled again. This time wasn't out of amusement.

_This isn't stupid, Leah. You of all people should know. We have to listen to you think about Sam every other day. It's exhausting._

Well, I meant the fact that you're leaving!

I stopped breathing.

_What? Stupid that she broke my heart and I don't want to be around to watch her steal my kid away and make him a bloodsucker?_

She didn't even choose him. She never said she was changing her mind. She was just shocked he was there. Talk to her first you jerk.

Before I could argue she was gone. When did Leah ever help me?

Didn't matter. I had made my mind up. I would talk to Bella before I left. If she chose me, I would stay with her and we would raise her baby.

If she didn't -insert painful break in heart- I would kill myself. Simple enough.

Live or die.

?? point of view:

I walked closer to the house and shuttered when I smelt the trail _he_ left leaving the house. He left not so long ago.. I checked the forest around me one last time before jumping into the open window.

And there she was. Staring vacantly at the shadow I caused, dancing across the wall in silly motions. I could almost see her beautiful smile playing across her lips. I hadn't seen her in so long. She was wearing a long white night gown with an old pair of sweat pants with holes in them. It was an odd combination, but she made it look beautiful.. The lump in her nightgown was very noticeable.

"Hey." She whispered without even looking to check if it was really me. I smiled a crooked smile.

"Hey."

Then it was silent again. I stepped up to her and waited for her to talk. She didn't.

She smelt delicious. Just as much so as she looked beautiful. I couldn't see her brown eyes in the dark, but I could picture them when I closed my eyes. I finally spoke.

"Why am I here?" I asked quietly. I was sure she could hear. The blush that I loved filled her cheeks. She frowned and sighed. I prepared myself for the pain I was waiting to come. I would never be ready though. _Live or die.._

She spun around to look at me and her eyes were sad, and her smile was apologetic. Tears were rolling down her pale face, and then I knew. She'd chosen him. Again.

"I'm sorry." Was her simple answer. I just sat, un-breathing. Not seeing her moving, healthy, beautiful body in so long still punched a small painful hole in me. I still felt a pang of bitter jealousy thinking he got to see her the whole time I didn't.

"Yeah." Was all I could say back. I just pursed my lips and felt the tears that I couldn't shed. Wouldn't.

"Are you angry?" She whispered. Her clear voice was lined with curiosity. She shouldn't have to ask that question. I couldn't be angry at her..

"No." I answered completely honest. "I just wish you would have chosen me.. I know how much you love him, though. I shouldn't be surprised. You chose him before.."

My heart made a painful jump in my chest when she smiled. It was beautiful. She sniffled and I was so tempted to hold her against me. Feel her warm body pressed securely against mine.

"But, that's where you're wrong. I chose you." She said and I heard a ringing in my ears. If this was a dream I definitely didn't want to wake up from it. As if I hadn't heard her she repeated herself. "I chose _you._"

I couldn't help it. I took her into a hug and smiled as large as I'd ever smiled in my life. I was filled was joy. It was amazing. All the pain I'd ever felt before was gone. Everything from the time I'd left, the time she'd chosen him... Every pain. Nothing could ruin this moment.

It was like the hole that was in my chest before wasn't just healed but it had never been there.

_Live._

"I love you, Isabella Swan." I whispered into her ear. She smiled on my cheek and her tears ran down in small rivers onto mine. They trailed down onto my chin and dropped to the floor with a quiet _think._

"No. I love _you, _Jacob Black."

**Ahhh. Suspense. I hope the ending was good. I loved it. I have tears in my eyes I'm so happy!! I saw that coming.. Haha!**

If you loved it, review and tell me how much you loved it.

If you hated it, review about how much you hated it.

If you don't care, review with a simple 'MHM.'

Thank you so so much.

Sadly, this story is coming to an end. I'll end with the baby born after about two-three chapters. Maybe more. A lot of fluff is planned, and Edward's sad Bella-less future..

Preview for chapter sixteen:

"Don't stare into my eyes unless you want to fall in love!" He joked and I looked away swiftly. I saw him frown from the corner of my eye and I giggled.

"We're already in love, silly." I said and rolled my eyes. He smiled again and when he stuck his tongue out Miss Sausage yelped wildly.

That just caused another round of laughter from us.

When we had finally calmed down he grabbed me by the hand and pulled it up to his lips.

"When can I get a ring on that finger?" He said kissing my ring finger. I just frowned. It still hurt to think about Edward.

"Erm.. I don't really know." I said and he laughed, completely ignoring my sad mood. I was soon laughing along with him.

"I think we should get one on there soon because Quil keeps looking at it. I hope he isn't getting ideas!" He whispered into my ear and I meant to giggle, but I came right out laughing and snorting. Quil turned his head quickly, embarrassed. Probably with my reaction.

"Oh, I bet."


	16. Authors Note!

**Authors note.**

I decided that From Here Until Eternity is going to be over.

Before you hurt me, I want to add I'm working on my other story at the moment, Tell you something. It will be short, and quick. Most of the chapters are already written, and it should be done soon.

If you are wondering...

Yes! There will be a sequel to From Here Until Eternity!

Here's a quick preview, since I love you so much, and I got so many good reviews from you guys. I was hoping for 200, but 150 is good enough!

Eli Jared Black held his toy truck to his ear and yelled into it furiously.

"Muohaaaa! Joe pay tomacha!!" He screamed. I was curious as to what he was yelling about, but Jacob seemed to understand. He was sitting across the room with a building block pressed tightly to his ear.

"Figgar yarp! Goo goo, ga ga!" He said, clearly teasing Eli. Eli understood and growled in his chest before tossing the toy truck at Jacob's head. It fell to the floor with a _dink._

I chuckled and went to pick Eli up in one scoop. He protested by kicking his legs, and squirming, but calmed when he saw the sippy cup in my hand. He snatched it and shoved it into his mouth before downing the contents greedily. He ate like his father.

"Where's my cuppy?" Jacob asked as he got up from the floor. I shook my head and sighed. It was like raising two kids.

Except, Jacob's kisses were much more enjoyable than Eli's. And much different. Eli pecked me on the cheek before squirming off my hip and running out of the kitchen. Jacob quickly took his spot as he wrapped his arms around my waist and took a deep breath of my hair. I moved my tired arms and rested them on his neck before he kissed me passionately on the lips.

I got dizzy quickly, and pulled back before anything could happen. It was still only about two in the afternoon. My breathing was embarrassingly loud, and rough.

"Just a few more days." Jacob whispered into my ear. I shuttered as his breath fanned my face, but composed myself quickly. I automatically looked down to the small engagement ring on my finger.

"I know." I said frowning. I still wasn't too happy about the whole marriage thing. We had a baby. So what? Why does that mean we have to get married.. A small sting still ate away at my chest whenever I thought about my last marriage..

I shuttered and pushed the thought to the back of my mind. This wasn't the time.

"I'm excited." He whispered and leaned down to hug me. It was still ridiculous at the difference in height. I blushed as he awkwardly hugged me.

"Yeah." I said and sighed. Jacob pulled me back and searched my face.

"Come on. It will be great." He said and I put on a fake smile before hugging his stomach again.

"Yeah... Great."


	17. In case you didn't know

**E**v_e_**ry**bod**y.**

The _**sequel**_ to From **Here** Until _Eternity_ is, **_in fact _**out..

_My_ **Lover** For **Eternity**. I keep getting _reviews_ for **this** story**, **saying how **excited** people are for the _sequel_. **It's out**.

_Please_, go to **my profile** and **_scroll down_** to the **bottom**. You can **find** it _there_.

I **hope** you all _check it out_, because just like I **_promised_**. More. _Drama_. **I**_s_. _To_. **_Come_**.


End file.
